Breaking the Wall
by Leven the Valkyrie
Summary: Fictional characters aren't real, right? So why is Axel's favorite video game character standing in his living room? AkuRoku. Rated for language and lemon. Collaboration with Ewonsama.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a two-shot collab I did with my friend Ewonsama. We hope you like it!

Ewonsama: Hello and good bye -bows-

* * *

Axel yawned sleepily. He had been up all night playing his favorite video game, Kingdom Of The Heartless. It was his drug. He had never played anything like it and has never found anything that could compare to it. The graphics were so defined, that when he first saw it he almost cam from the pure beauty of the art work.

The sounds, voices, music, practically everything was flawless. It was no wonder that the game itself took years to develop. But what hooked him into the game more than anything was the story line and it's main character, Roxas.

Roxas was a deep blue eyed, spiky blond haired peasant and the hero of the game. He was also the character Axel was obsessed with. He favored the blond more than any other character in the game. He wasn't sure what it was about him; just playing with the hero, kicking heartless ass, gave him a rush.

Currently Axel was getting frustrated that he couldn't find an item that he knew he had found before. The NPCs didn't help much either. Just repeating the same things over and over. He needed the item so he could fix his gummi ship. He had crashed it when his phone went off, distracting him from the screen. He could have swore he heard Roxas curse at him but the ringing of his phone muffled it.

"Damn it." He growled and put the remote down. He went to the menu screen and got up to get a drink from the kitchen. Little did he know that a certain blond was awaiting his return.

* * *

Roxas rubbed his aching head as he aimlessly wondered around the pixelated town. The blond hero mumbled curses directed at the bone headed human that was controlling him.

This life of doing as the player commanded was getting old, and Roxas didn't know how much longer he could take it. For once he wished their roles were reversed and he was the player.

Currently the hero was stuck in the pause menu. His face was frozen in an awkward smirk that made his cheeks hurt. Roxas hoped this was a quick trip and his player wasn't going for another hour long bathroom break. Those were always torture.

* * *

Axel came back to the living room and sat his ass down on the cushions. He groan, throwing his head back with his eyes shut. He ran a hand through his long, spiky red hair. He knew he should get some sleep but the thought of having to wake up with a broken ship irritated him.

"Haha if only you could fly the ship yourself. It would save me the trouble." He chuckled dryly to himself.

Living alone in a single bedroomed apartment was taking its toll on him. He was starting to feel want from the lack of sex he had been having. It was all thanks to his addiction, the game. "Hang tight Roxas, I'll be right back." He lightly joked as he got up to go look up some porn to help him get going.

* * *

Roxas groaned to himself as ten, fifteen, then twenty minutes passed. His whole body was going stif and he needed to get out. The ache in his face was starting to irritate the fair hero. He could feel his left eye twitch and wondered if the player noticed the slight movement.

* * *

When Axel came back, he sighed contently. He had found some pretty good things that he didn't think he would find. He felt refreshed if not sore from his right and left hand having to trade places while he relieved himself.

He sat back down on the couch, with controller in hand. He unpaused the game and moved Roxas character back into action. He forced the blond to run around town. He had remembered where the damned item was and wasted no time in going to get it.

* * *

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Roxas groaned as his frozen muscles were forced back in action. The dumb-ass playing even miscalculated a jump causing the blond to smack his head on a ledge.

This wasn't fun anymore.

A sigh of relief left Roxas as he came across the chest containing the gummi ship part that he desperately needed. He picked up on his player's habits and knew that he tended to save and turn the game off right before a gummi ship mission. Roxas smiled to himself knowing that quitting time was soon.

* * *

Axel smirked once he claimed his prize. He made Roxas rush, roll, jump, and glide toward the inn on the far side of town. He was going to save the game and then take a short nap. However, he had a thought. He was just going get the ship repaired and then take off to another area. That way he didn't have to bother with it when he woke up.

Once he saved the game, he made Roxas roll around town just for the hell of it. He always liked to make him roll around, wishing he too could do that in the real world. It was a fantasy he lived through the blond. After rolling down some stairs, he made Roxas jump around until he came to the gummi shop.

It took him another good hour to remodel and pair up the ship to his liking. By then he was rethinking on traveling. He had to stop moving Roxas before he could board the ship to rub his own tired eyes. Axel paused the game again and strolled to the kitchen sink. He turned the water on, placed his palms under the cool liquid, and splashed his face with it. His head was pounding and he knew he would regret it if he didn't just sleep.

Reluctantly, Axel went back to the living room, dragging his feet. He grunted when he let himself fall face first onto the couch. Picking up the controller, Axel got on the gummi ship and took off.

* * *

Roxas could only pant as he tried to catch his breath. The player just wouldn't quit this time. And one thing Roxas hated was idle play. No battles or getting farther in the game at all. What a waste of time.

He wished the player would at least roll him over to a save point to help him regain some energy, but would he? No! It was like the player didn't care about his hero at all. Roxas wished with all his might that he could go wring the person's neck and force him into the game so he could torture the player a bit.

_'Not this shit again.'_ Roxas thought to himself as he was frozen on the pause screen again. He was getting tired of this shit. Why won't the player just go to bed?

"Finally!" Roxas cried as the screen was unpaused and the blond was moved around again. So now there was noting else to do in this area. The player had opened all the chest and explored all the nooks and crannies. That only meant he was going to finally go to the save point and be turned off for the night!

"What? No!" Roxas cried as he was directed not towards his desired place and was forced to board the gummi ship.

The player seemed to have no skill when it came to deep space flying. Roxas was forced to ram himself into yet another commit.

"Fuck this shit!" Roxas said loudly as his grip on the controls tightened and he managed to steer his ship out of the screen and towards a small tear on the far left.

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Axel cried and fell off the couch when heard Roxas say something and the ship moved on its own. He knew he lacked sleep but it was to real for it to be a hallucination. He knew he heard what he heard.

It left him completely speechless. His bright emerald eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was hanging open like a door coming off its hinges. The tv screen only showed that of the space like plain that lead from one place to another. The only thing wrong was the fact that his ship was no where to be seen. It just vanished off to the left of the screen all on its own.

"What- what the hell?" He questioned himself and sat up while picking the controller back up. He messed around with the buttons, trying to get the ship to come back. When nothing happened Axel growled and threw the remote to the ground.

"Damn it! I should've just saved the damn thing after the ship was repaired. Stupid glitch, making me have to start all over." He told himself it was a glitch and yet he had a feeling that what had happened was much more than that. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and a bead of swear slide down his face while he just scowled at the screen.

* * *

Roxas screamed his lungs out as he lost control of his ship. The orange machine plummeted down and out of space;headed for a strange looking world the blond had never seen before.

With a loud crash Roxas found himself in a body of water. The hero quickly undid his seatbelt and went threw the emergency exit so he was sitting on top of the ship to avoid the liquid below him.

Roxas scouted the area around him. It seemed he landed inside a lake that was cemented on all sides and at the bottom. It wasn't very deep, in fact there were markers showing how far down the water went. Beside the water was a large apartment complex.

"Maybe there's someone in there that can help me."

* * *

Axel jumped from his spot in the room. He had heard a loud noise coming from outside from a distance. It sounded like a plane was going down or something. The next thing he knew was that there was a loud splashing sound coming from the pool area just outside his own apartment building.

The red head ran toward his balcony, slammed the screen door open, and rushed outside to peer out at the pool.

"What the fuck?" He gasped out in surprise. Right there in the pool, half sunk, was a gummi ship from his video game. And it wasn't just any gummi ship. It was the ship he had just remodeled only minutes ago.

"H-h...wha-" he stuttered being unable to form words due to his shock. He backed away from the little wall that kept him from falling off of the wooden deck until he was passing his kitchen and back into the living room.

Axel glanced at his game which still only showed the space level of the game. He shook his head trying to shut up all the thoughts running through his head.

"It can't be." He scoffed. "Right, Axel this is the real world not some fictional game or story. I must just be sleep deprived." He licked his lips and clicked off the tv. He didn't bother with the game thinking that when he came back from a much need nap, the game would be back to normal.

* * *

Roxas glared at an opened window. He could have sworn he just saw someone standing there. The flaming red hair was quick to catch his eye. But the man didn't say a word, just slowly backed away.

What. The. Fuck.

Didn't anyone in this world have any manners? What if he was seriously hurt? Would the people here just leave him to die?

Well at least he knew he wasn't alone.

Roxas carefully climbed over towards the edge of the ship's wing and jumped onto the pavement. He dusted himself off and went over to the building. He looked up at the stories and windows. He knew there was someone up there and he was gonna talk to them.

Very carefully Roxas found some foot holes and climbed up the building, he used his experience points that got built up from all the grinding to help him get to the open window faster.

* * *

Axel had changed into some clean black boxers after a quick shower to wash away all the sweat and nervousness he felt. He then left his small bathroom and flopped onto his bed with the ship on his mind.

_'It really did look like the one I made. Could it be my ship? Could Roxas have left his world and came to mine?'_ Axel scuffed and rolled on to his back over the covers.

"Yeah, and pigs can fly." He spread out his limbs and exhaled. "But what if-" he was cut off by a sound coming from what sounded like his balcony. "Shit." He muttered and sat up, rushing toward the outer room to make sure nobody was trying to sneak in.

* * *

Roxas looked around the empty room. It was completely empty of life. Was this the right window?

The hero walked over to the humming consul and poked around with the tv that it was connected to till he hit a button and the screen light up.

On the screen was a familiar pause screen with empty space behind it.

"Is that...is this my game?" Roxas asked himself in a whisper.

Axel didn't know what to expect when he saw the blond boy from his video game just standing there right in the middle of his living room. It was just impossible to believe that anything like this could happen in the real world. He was dumb founded.

'_No, maybe it's just some really good cosplayer? Yeah that has to be it.' _He told himself and then realized the kid was looking at his tv and had basically 'broke' into his house.

Axel crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Hey kid, what the hell are you doing in my home?" He asked tiredly.

Roxas jumped a bit from the unexpected voice. He timidly turned and his breath caught in his throat as he spotted the redhead from before. "Wh-where am I?"

Axel had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I just said my home."

"But where? What world is this? It wasn't in the programming before." Roxas turned so he was completely facing Axel. The sheer size of the other male intimidated the blond, forcing him to take a few steeps back

Axel couldn't hold back anymore, he let his eyes roll and his arms came back down to his sides. "You cosplayers sure do get into character."

Roxas tilled his head to the side in confusion, "Cosplayer? Is that a type of AI?"

Axel's left eye twitched. He had to admit that the kid was cute nonetheless but he was starting to get on his nerves. "Okay time for you to leave."

Roxas brought his hands up to show he meant no harm, "Leave? But I need your help!" He pointed out the window, "My ship crashed and I have no idea where I am."

Axel groaned in frustration. He closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he looked back at the blond with a sceptic expression. "Right. Look kid, I'm to exhausted for this. How did you even get in here?"

"Through there." Roxas pointed towards the window again.

Axel sighed and walked past the kid. He stepped out onto the balcony, not caring that he was still in his boxers, and looked down at the pool. Sure enough the ship was still there. He gulped and hesitantly turned around. He looked from the blond to the ship and back to the blond.

"R-Roxas?" He said feeling unsure of himself.

The hero perked up at the sound of his name. He looked at Axel and then behind him at the screen that was void of a spaceship.

He turned back to the redhead with slight confusion on his face, "Are you my player?"

Axel sucked in a shaky breath. He came back inside the room, closing the sliding door behind him. He trudged over to the ugly dark green couch and sat down. He didn't know what to say. He was too shocked. Something like this would only be in a movie and yet it was happening right there and now.

When he could gaze back up at the blond standing in front of him, he took in the details of his being. He wasn't just video game graphics any more. He was a real person standing before him. "I think I am. That is...if you're the one that screwed up my gaming."

Roxas let out an annoyed huff, "Screwed up your gaming? Do you realize how many times you've killed me by doing stupid things!?" The hero was fuming at Axel's attitude. Didn't the redhead know he was playing around with Roxas' life?

Axel didn't like how this thing was talking to him. So he died a few times, big deal. It wasn't like he wouldn't just come back to life. "Well if you didn't take your sweet ass time leveling up then maybe I-you wouldn't have died so many damn times. When the fuck are you going to learn cure already? The first few times I've played the game you learned it in an instance. Why not this time?"

Roxas rolled his eyes at the man's ignorance, "Well maybe if you didn't go straight from beginner mode to proud with no middle in between you'd know what to expect." As he talk, Roxas' voice started to get louder.

Axel stood up and glared down into dark blue eyes. Eyes that dared to almost take his breath away. The only thing stopping from calming down at all was that beginner comment. "You know what? I think I just stop loving this game."

With that said Axel shoved passed the blond and reset his system. He then took out the disc and placed it back into its case. "I'm selling you." He said coldly and saunter toward his bedroom for some clothes.

Roxas glared at Axel's back and followed him into his room, "Fine sell me! Maybe then someone who actually knows how to play will get it!" The hero waved his hands around as he started to lose his temper. All he wanted was to fix his ship and go home.

Axel almost lost his temper at that point. He swiftly turned around causing the blond to bump into him. His hands had formed into fists but he wasn't going to allow himself to hit a kid. "You know, I can still have fun with the game." He smirked and shoved pass the blond, heading straight for the kitchen stove.

Roxas' dark blue eyes widened. He didn't know what Axel could do with his game in the kitchen but the threat sounded real enough. After regaining his balance the smaller male quickly made his way into the kitchen, "What are you going to do?" He asked in a meek voice

Axel's anger faded once he turned the burner on. He grinned at Roxas and held the game above the burning flames but not enough for it to catch on fire. "I'm going to have fun."

"Fun...?" Roxas' eyes were glued on the blue and orange flames that tried to reach up for the case that housed his home.

Axel nodded and lowered the game a millimeter. "Yeah. You see Roxas, this game used to be very important to me. I loved everything about. The story, the graphics, the music, and it's hero. But now I think I'm tired of it. So to say good bye to it in a fun way, I'm going to watch it burn."

Tears started to form in Roxas' eyes as he watched his beloved home be threatened, "If you loved it, loved me, so much then why are you going to destroy it?"

"I got bored." Axel said simple before he could even see Roxas teary eyes.

Roxas fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face, his voice horse and cracked, "Then put it away! Hide it in your closet or something! Just please-" a sob escaped the fallen hero before he could finish his pleas.

Axel was taken aback. He blinked rapidly a few times, his eyes staring down at the crying blonde._ 'Ah hell.'_ He turned off the burner and set the game on the counter. Axel kneeled down in front of Roxas and embraced him. "Roxas, please stop crying. I...I didn't mean it. You just pissed me off."

He stroked the back of Roxas head gently. His hand running over blond locks while the other rubbed his back soothingly. "Roxas, I love the game too much to destroy it. I love you too much to ruin it. I'm sorry." He spoke gently to him while letting the salty tears rain down on him.

Roxas was taken aback when he felt himself get wrapped in warm arms. He blinked his eyes a few times till Axel's bare chest came into view. Without a second thought Roxas threw his arms around the redhead's neck and let the last of his tears spill onto the man's neck

"Thank you."

Axel could feel a slight blush come across his face. In order to hide it until it vanished, Axel held Roxas closer to prevent him from seeing it. "Does that mean you forgive a crap player like me?" Axel chuckled and pulled back so he could see Roxas' face. His blush replaced with a small grin.

Roxas wiped away the drying tears off his cheeks a small laugh threatened to bubble out as he looked at Axel's thoughtful expression, "Of course it does." The hero pulled Axel back in for another hug and laughed to himself as he nuzzled into the strong chest in front of him.

Axel chuckled a bit and held Roxas in his arms. When he felt Roxas nuzzling him, his heart skipped a beat. _'Axel don't you dare. He's not real and...' _Axel pulled back and lifted Roxas chin up with a finger so he could gaze upon him.

_'He is real.' _He told himself while getting lost in ocean blue eyes.

Roxas lifts himself up a bit more on his knees so his face was closer to Axel's, making sure to not break the contact. His smaller hands intertwined themselves in red hair.

"Does this mean you'll help me?

Axel placed his hands on Roxas hips, holding him a little closer to himself. "I'll help you. But will you stay?" He asked almost quietly.

Roxas bit his lower lip as he looked into Axel's bright green eyes, "You want me to stay?" Roxas repeated Axel's question, "But what about my world? There's Heartless that need to be killed or they can harm the people! Plus you didn't seem to like me a few moments ago."

Axel loosen his grip on the blond. He felt hurt by the obvious rejection. He sighed and got up from the ground, helping Roxas up. He took the game from the counter top and held it out for the blond. "Here. Go back and..." He paused not wanting the hero to know how much he hurt. He chuckled and smirked while ruffling blond spikes. "Kick some Heatless ass."

Roxas carefully grabbed the case from the redhead and flipped it around in his hands as he studied it. A blush crossed his face as he timidly looked back up at Axel, "I...I-ummmm...don't know how..."

"How did you get here then?" He questioned blinking wide green eyes.

"I'm not sure." Roxas admitted, "I was just flying and saw a strange light and followed it, and here I am." He finished with a light shrug and handed the game back to Axel.

Axel scratch the back of his head as he looked the game case over. He decided that he would turn the game back on just to see what would happen. As he did so he began to think about all the other people that were playing the game._ 'Did their Roxas disappear too?'_

Roxas held his breath as he watched over Axel's shoulder. He was torn over if he wanted it to work or not. Part of him wanted to go home and do what he did best, which would be killing heartless, or stay in this world and have control over his own life.

Axel fiddle with the controller for a moment and waited for the game title menu to load. The whole time he wished he had been dreaming. He did love Roxas. He just didn't know it was to the extent of actually wanting to be with him. _'Is it wrong to love a fictional character this much?'_

Axel pressed the load option and went to his profile were he last saved it at the inn. Reluctantly, he glanced back at Roxas with sorrow in his eyes. "Do you think, that once I click it...you'll go back? And maybe the gummi ship will too?"

"Maybe? I'm not sure how this is going to work out. I mean, what if nothing happens?" Roxas nervously glanced towards Axel, "What can we do if it doesn't?"

"If it doesn't work then we go outside and get the gummi ship out of the pool" Axel replied and clicked his profile into play.

"Then what? I doubt the proper equipment to fix it are in this world." Roxas bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the game load.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we can't try." Axel stood, "I said I'd help you right?"

Blue eyes looked deep into green and Roxas sucked in a shaky breath, "Yeah, you did." A small smile spread across the hero's face as he looked down at Axel

Axel chuckled at response. He was tempted give Roxas a small kiss to the head but the screen changing to the inside of inn with no character in sight.

Roxas took in the scene on the screen. He walked towards the tv and placed a hand on it hoping that it would do something. When nothing happened he turned back to the redhead with sad eyes, "Nothing's happening."

Axel gave a small smile. The look on Roxas face pulled on his heart. As much as he was glad that nothing happened; he didn't like the fact that he was so sad. He didn't think just seen his favorite character coming to life would effect him like this. Axel wasn't one of those people that fell in love with a fictional character. In fact he thought that those people really needed to get out more and get laid. But now he was beginning to see why they would like a character.

Axel turned the game and tv off. Without a word to Roxas, he headed to his bedroom to put some clothes on. He slipped on a plain black shirt and some shorts. He didn't bother with pants knowing he was going to end up getting wet anyway.

He left his room and grabbed the keys to the pool gate from the key hooks on the wall. He turned to face Roxas with his back facing him. "Lets go for a dip in the pool, Roxas."

* * *

Stay tuned for part 2 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe it turns out this is going to be a bit more than a two-shot. My guess is that this is going to be around 5 chapters, but that's just a guess lol.

Ewonsama: I hope you enjoy this story that has turned from a one shot to so much more . I blame Roxas and Axel

* * *

Roxas starred in disbelief down at his sunken ship. Somehow during his time in Axel's apartment, water had seeped through some holes and pulled the gummi down into the depths of the 'lake'.

Dark blue eyes looked over at Axel, "How are we going to get it out? We don't have anything to pull it up with." The hero placed both hands on his hips and his cherub face scrunched up as he wracked his brain for an answer.

Axel was glaring at the ship that he had made. Seeing it in person and on a game were two different things. He had thought he made it look nice but it actually looked a messy bag of crap. How Roxas wasn't pissed at him for the distasteful style was beyond him.

He looked from the ship to Roxas and back again. He didn't have a chain or even a rope to hook the gummi ship up to. He was just glad that the pool wasn't as deep as normal house hold pools. He could get in without even getting his collarbone wet on the deepest side. And yet the ship was somehow covered with water.

With a sigh, Axel ignored Roxas' questions, took off his shirt and foot wear, and hopped right into the pool.

A faint blush dusted Roxas's cheeks as he watched Axel dive into the water._ 'No, bad Roxas! No distractions. Just fix the ship and get the hell out of here.' _The blond quickly chastised himself from the small distraction and followed the redhead's lead in striping.

Roxas tested the water temperature with his toes to see if it would be too cold. Lucky for him the sun was high and bright in the sky, helping warm the pool. Soon the hero was treading the water next to a fully standing Axel. The hero couldn't help but pout at his short stature. It just wasn't fair.

Axel chuckled to himself while watching how Roxas had to swim a little to stay afloat. Just seeing the pout was enough to make him bust out laughing. He however, held back from full out laughing and just tittered.

"You doing alright there?" Axel asked with humor in his voice.

Roxas paddled over to the ship so he could stand on a wing and be face to face with the amused redhead, "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" He felt a chill go up his spine from the cold metal under his feet but he did his best to hide it, "So how is getting wet going to help pull the ship up?"

Axel smirked, seeing a small shiver from the blond. It was obvious that he was cold from the way his skin had little goose bumps running up his arms. It wasn't exactly pool weather anymore, so the fact that Roxas got in with him was surprising. Axel, himself was a little cold but he didn't care. Not when he had a hot looking blond in front of him.

_'Damn it brain shut up. This isn't the time...NAKE OLD LADIES!'_ Axel yelled to himself trying to get rid of a problem down below. He was so glad that the water covered his lower half until he could feel his hormones die down.

"You know, you didn't have to get in with me. I was just going see to how much water was in this thing." Axel spoke with amusement. He saunter over to the ship and placed his hands on the hard surface. He furrowed his brows at the feel. "Funny, it's called gummi but doesn't feel like a gumi at all."

Blue eyes rolled at the last comment, "No shit it's not made of gumi. If it was I'd die the moment I got hit. It's just called that for the kids. You know, something simple for them to remember."

Roxas could feel the heat radiate off of Axel as the man was close to him as he examined the ship. It took all the the blond's resistance to not lean into the other male. The thought of clinging to Axel for his body warmth made heat surge throughout Roxas's body, making his blush intensify a bit more.

The hero cleared his throat and started to back away from the redhead and made his way over to the ledge, "Well if you don't need me I'll just get out." But to Roxas's dismay the water levels were a bit too low for him to be able to grab onto the ledge and pull himself over.

"No need to be a smart ass." Axel rolled his own emerald eyes. If he had noticed the red faced blonde, he would have surely teased him a little. "How do you open the door to thing?" He asked while his hands patted around the ship.

Axel wasn't planing on opening it. He wanted to know so he could let the water out later. He wasn't going to chance flooding the thing. It would be easier to just take the ship apart. It was made up of gummi blocks so why not? Then again, he didn't know how to put them back even if they could take it apart. He was about to ask Roxas about the possibility but caught him glaring at the edge of the pool like it was mocking him.

"I thought you said you were getting out of the pool?" He asked mockingly and made his way to the blond's side.

Roxas turned his hate filled glare over towards the innocent redhead, "I can't get out." He mumbled in embarrassment. The blond sighed to himself in disappointment and swam back towards Axel. He pointed to the top of the ship, "And to open it you turn that giant valve towards the left and it should open unless the gears have rusted."

Axel hummed thoughtful. The next thing he did was get out of water and walk around the edge until he could stare down at the thing. "Hey, Roxas. When you're in the game and I'm doing the modeling of the ship, what do you do? Do you just go sit somewhere or are you the one doing the modeling with me? You know taking it apart and putting it back together?"

Roxas glared at Axel and how easily he was able to get out of the water; floating around was starting to tire him out.

"No, I don't do any of the work. You remember those two rodents that give the tutorials and shit for the gummi? Well they do all the work. I go back I to the unused data and just float around until you need me again." The blond explained as he tried to gain his footing on the slippery metal with little success.

Axel laughed and held out a hand for the blond to take. He obviously didn't see the ladder on the other side of the pool. "Here take my hand."

Roxas swam over to the offered appendage and held tight as he was yanked out of the water. The first thing he did was shake the remaining water out of his blond spikes so to stood back to half their normal height, "Thanks. I really didn't want to be in there anymore." The hero rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled up at Axel.

The redhead fought off a blush and kept his eyes on Roxas' face. He knew full well that if he looked at his wet chest he would need to think of old ladies again. "No problem." He sighed, looking back at the ship. "We could try to just take it apart and then carry it all upstairs. Or we could just leave it here for other people to see, which will bring news cameras and annoying reporters. Then cops, and more than likely the military.

I know you don't know what any of that means but believe me when I say it's bad news. It will mean they will either a.) take your ship away to study it. b.) if they know its yours they will take you away along with the ship and then question you non stop.

I rather that not happen because they could do more than just that. Roxas, a lot of annoying shit could happen and not only to you but to me and everyone living in these buildings. So what do you want to do?" Axel asked looking completely serious.

Roxas bit his lower lip. The ship had hundreds of pieces to it thanks to Axel's elaborate blueprint. It could take hours if just the two of them worked on it. But he didn't know what the military was and by going off of Axel's words he didn't want to find out. Plus he'd be getting a lot of people he didn't even know involved.

"Those are heavy pieces you know. It's going to be tiring work. Do you have a cart or anything we could use to make the work any less hard? Maybe have a friend close by who'd be happy to help without asking questions?"

Axel thought for a moment. He did have friends but Marluixa would probably plot to steal the ship itself. Saix would silently bitch at him while Roxas was around. And then openly when the blond was gone. Larxene... Axel didn't think Roxas would be able to handle being around her. Then again he also thought that they would have a small fight and then the female would get all clingy. There was Demyx but he was just as lazy as he was. He also had a big mouth and couldn't keep a secret. Zexion had brains so maybe he could come and help with an idea on how to get Roxas back home.

He needed some muscle though. The only one he could think of was Riku. The silver haired teen was strong but would he be enough to help them haul all the parts? Axel didn't know what to do and he was amazed that none of the neighbors had bothered to look outside yet.

Axel looked back at Roxas, who was waiting patiently for his answer. He wasn't sure really on just who he could call. But then he remembered another blond and a raven haired man. Both with enough strength to make him look like Roxas._ 'Im so glad he can't read minds.' _He thought nervously. He knew if Roxas could, he'd be able tell he was insulting him. That would only lead them down a bad path.

"Sure, I'll be back when I'm done calling them." Axel said and in his rush to get back to his apartment, kissed Roxas cheek. He was stun at what he did but quickly recovered and ran all the way back to his complex with a red face.

Roxas felt his face heat up and could swear it was about to explode. He didn't mind the small kiss one bit and that was probably the reason for his own reaction.

With a heavy sigh Roxas looked back down at the water; he really didn't want to get back in but he know that he'd have to if he wanted to get started on taking his ship apart. With no other choice on hand, the hero jumped back into the cold water.

Roxas had to hold his breath as he dived under and twisted the first block off. He struggled with kicking his short legs as he tried to breach the surface without the use of his hand and the weight of the block dragging him down.

It took a lot of effort but Roxas managed to push the block up on to the ledge, "One down, nine-hundred ninety-nine to go." He mumbled to himself.

"Whatcha doing?" A spiky haired brunette asked. His deep blue eyes rivaled that of Roxas. Those bright blue orbs were peering down at said blonde with curiosity.

* * *

Axel let out a big yawn he had been holding back. So far he has been awake for 21 hours. Most of which was his fault. He knew that as soon as this whole thing was done he was going to sleep for the rest of weekend. But the thought of being Roxasless was stinging his chest. He really didn't want him to leave and yet he couldn't keep him here in a world he didn't know a thing about.

He was tempted to just drag his feet up to his flat but the thought of others seen the ship in the middle of the pool made him speed up. Once he was back inside, Axel marched into his room and grabbed his sorry excuse of a flip phone and went through his contacts. It was then that he came across Reno and Leon's numbers. "Now how could I forget about them?" He laughed and clicked the call button on his phone, listening to it ring.

"Yo?" A tired voice answered.

"You're still sleeping? It's about to be eleven." Axel chuckled knowing that he himself would have been asleep too.

"I know what time it is, yo! I'm just getting my beauty nap for a date later tonight."

Axel scoffed, "Please, you could sleep for thirty years and not look as good as I do."

A chuckle, "Mmm...yeah I guess you're right. That's why I'm gonna have amazing sex tonight with an equally amazing person and you'll be stuck with your hand yet again. Now is there a reason you called or are you just trying to annoy me?"

"Yes, well at least I've never taken it up the ass." Axel taunted. He was internally wounded by Reno's words but he wasn't going down without a fight. "Anyway, Reno, I need you to come over and help me and...my friend out with his uh car."

Reno groaned on the other end followed by a yelp and crash, "Dammit I didn't know I was that close to the edge. What's wrong with his car? Did it break down in the middle of the street?"

Axel snickered at the sound. When Reno asked his question Axel rubbed the back of his head and said, "More like in the pool."

"Right pool...WHAT THE FUCK! How the hell did he manage that!?"

"Look it's a long story. Now will you call Zack and Cloud and have them come with you. I need to call Zexion, Riku, and Leon. And don't ask any questions. We need to hurry before people notice." Axel said quickly. He was sure Reno would be able to hear the seriousness in his voice along with the slight panic that other people could be looking outside.

"No problem little bro. But why do we have to worry about people?"

"How would you feel if you sudden saw a...car in the middle of a pool with no broken gates? They would end up calling the cops and what not." Axel shut his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Reno moaned in protest and Axel could only guess the other redhead was forcing himself to get up, "I wanna know how he managed to do that but I'll refrain from questions till I get there."

"Thanks a bunch." Axel said and then hung up. "Okay now time to call the others."

* * *

Roxas startled at the new voice. He quickly turned to face the new person, "Who are you?" The blond asked in a hurried voice.

The brunette gave him a toothy grin and stuck a hand out. "I'm Sora. It nice to meet you er..."

"Roxas." The blond reached up and shook the offered hand, "I'm kind of in the middle of something so if you wouldn't mind leaving me alone, that'd be great." Roxas said. He didn't want to offend Sora, he seemed nice enough, but the hero didn't have any time to spare.

Sora frowned for a moment. He stared at the ship like thing and then back to Roxas. In an instant his eyes widen in realization. "Oh shit! Th-that's a-a- a gummi ship!"

Roxas's face mimicked the other's shocked expression._ 'Great someone who's played the game. Quick Roxas think!'_

"Ummm...yeah, I'm a," _'Crap what did Axel call me earlier?'_ "...cosplayer! Yeah, I'm a cosplayer. And a serous one at that."

Sora lightly laughed. "That's really cool. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have Roxas' cosplay completely down. I can't even get my wig to spike like that." Sora paused and looked at the ship again. "Do you need any help getting that out? I know if old man Vexen came home, he would start a bitch fit and more than likely call the police while making up some stupid crap.

Hey, wait a second. You said your name was Roxas and your doing a Roxas cosplay... I get it if you don't want to tell me your real name... I guess..." Sora said quietly while frowning.

"Na it's just a weird coincidence, trust me. But if you'd like the help that'd be great! I'm friends with Axel, I don't know if you know him, but he should be back down here soon to help too." Roxas didn't wait for a reply and dove back under for more parts.

"If you say so." Sora said knowing he would never hear him. He took off his shirt revealing tanned skin. He then hopped into the water and was surprised by how the ship was made out of metal or some sort of steal. He wanted to ask something but decided against it and helped take a piece off.

"Yo, Sora, what are you- oh fuck! Sora! What are you doing here?!" Axel asked in a panic. He just finished his calls and then instead of finding a blond he found a brunette.

"I'm helping Roxas." He said simply and put the block in his hands onto the cement.

Axel looked around and saw the blond popping his head back up. "Roxas, I need to have a word with you."

Roxas shook his wet bangs out of his face before looking up at Axel, "Umm...yeah. Give me a minute." The blond pushed his gummi block out of the water before swimming over towards the newly found ladder and climbing out, "What's up?"

Axel took Roxas' wrist and dragged him away from the pool and from Sora's ear shot. He spun the blond so he was in front of him and his own back was facing Sora. "Why is Sora here? It's not that I don't like the kid but...I don't really know him enough to say I trust him."

Roxas pulled away from the harsh grip, "First of all, ow, that hurt. Secondly, he offered to help and it's kinda hard doing this by myself. Plus he said something about a creeper named Vexen calling the cops and that didn't sound too good." Once he was done explaining, Roxas pushed passed the stunned redhead and went back to help Sora.

With a groan Axel followed him_. 'How could I forget about doctor rapist?' _He questioned himself.

"Everything okay?" Sora asked placing another piece if the heavy machine on land.

Before Roxas could reply Axel cut him off. "Yeah, sorry about that. Thanks for the help by the way."

"No probably." Sora smiled and went under water.

"Hey, Roxas... So everyone should be here soon. What did you exactly tell Sora about this?" He gestured toward the ship.

"I told him I was a serous cosplayer. Just what you called me when I first landed." Roxas said with a nonchalant shrug, he still didn't know what a 'cosplayer' was but the excuse seemed to be working, "How many people are coming anyway?" The blond asked as he slowly started to slip back into the water.

Axel almost choked on his laughter. He wanted to lie and tell Roxas that a cosplayer was a prostitute just too see what his reaction would be. Instead he held his tongue and answered the blond. "I'm not really sure but I know that four out of six will come. I didn't call two of them so I don't know. When they do show up just stick with the cosplay crap alright?"

Sora popped his head back up taking a deep breath of air. In his arms, he held two blocks from the ship. He placed them with the others and went back under for another piece. Axel shook his head then returned his gaze to Roxas. "I'm going to put my phone on that chair over there and then help you guys out." Axel did what he said he would do.

Roxas nodded and dove back under to grab some more blocks. He hoped none of them were too damaged.

Axel got back in the water and helped them take some of the heavy blocks out. They had gotten about thirty-five pieces out before Axel heard his phone go off. He grumbled and climbed out of the water and out into to the light breeze the air around them brought.

He picked up his phone and saw Reno's name flashing on it. "Where in the pool area." He said when he answered the phone and hung up on his brother. He knew it was his fault not mentioning where he would be waiting but he did say the 'car' was in the pool right?

"Roxas, Sora, Some of my friends should be here in a moment. Why don't you too get out for now so you can meet them yeah?"

Roxas and Sora quietly followed the suggestion. When they were close enough to the redhead Roxas unconsciously wrapped himself around Axel's forearm and held onto him with a tight grasp. He was a bit worried about being around more people. What if they caught on to him not being from their world? Would they call the military and have him be taken away from Axel?

The blond frowned a bit at where his thoughts were taking him. Didn't he mean to say be taken away from his ship and not be able to go back home? Yeah, that was it.

Axel blinked rapidly at the blond. He felt his heart beat a little faster at that moment. Roxas had no idea how hard he was making things. Axel didn't think he'd be able to let hero go even if they found a way to fix the gummi ship.

He didn't really like the curious look Sora was giving them either. It was innocent enough to be called cute but still it was a look. Just before Sora could even notice that Axel was looking back at him, the teen shrugged and stretched his wet limbs.

"What are your friends like?" Sora asked Axel.

"They're normal I guess. Zexion, he's a little taller than you two with bluish grey hair. He may look like an emo but he's actually just a quiet schemer. I called him for his brains.

Then there is Zack, Riku, Cloud, Leon, and my older brother Reno. Riku is a little cocky and he likes to compete. Zack is more out going than the others and he is a lot more helpful. Cloud is a bit quieter and lets just say blunt with how he feels. Leon is smart too and like everyone else he is helpful. Just don't stare at his scar. Lastly is Reno. I guess you could say he's like me." Axel said shrugging.

Roxas loosened his grasp on Axel's arm when he heard about the group. If Axel knew them so well then the redhead would've known if they would call the military on him.

Suddenly the gate leading to the pool slammed open and a man who looked just like Axel sauntered in, "Yo bitches! Reno's here to save the day!" The new redhead was followed by two men. One had blond spikes similar to Roxas's own, and the other's hair was black with tamed layered spikes.

Axel chuckled and shook his head. He walked away from Roxas and Sora to greet his brother and friends. "Thanks for taking the time out on your oh so busy schedules to come and help." He said sarcastically.

Cloud gave a small smile. "Thank you for not having your hand done your pants again."

Zack tried to hold back his laughter. He covered his mouth with his hands. He failed and bucked over laughing. Axel just glared at the two. Behind him Sora was covering his own mouth trying to stifle a giggle. He was just glad Roxas didn't laugh at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you guys see Leon, Riku, or Zexion by any chance?" Axel asked with a roll of his eyes.

Roxas tilted his head to the side in confusion. What did the man mean by Axel having his hand down his pants? Was it a bad thing? But if it was, everyone wouldn't be laughing so hard, right?

Zack walked towards the two redheads and wrapped his arms around the waist of the slightly shorter one, "You're lucky it's so early, Axel, any later and Reno and I wouldn't have made it." The raven winked at Axel before releasing Reno with an overly dramatic kiss on the cheek and walked towards the blocks that Roxas and Sora had managed to save, "Damn kid, how did you manage to do this?" He called over to Roxas.

The hero jumped a bit as he was addressed, "Ummm...I was...er...seeing if it would fly?" He lamely finished.

Axel was stunned that Zack didn't question that it wasn't a car in the pool but in fact a ship. He was about to introduce everyone when he heard the gate creak again. Walking in were three males. One with silver hair that covered his eyes and was shoulder length. Another had a scar in the middle of his nose and forehead with short brown hair. The last one, with one eye covered, was none other than Zexion.

Axel grinned and didn't really bother to greet them. He stood behind Roxas, placing his hands on his bare shoulders, and called for everyone's attention. "Guys this is Roxas. And that's his, as you can tell, ship, in the pool. The brunette is my neighbor Sora."

Leon's left eye twitched while he stared at the thing in the pool. He was expecting a car and even wondered how they would get it out. But now seen it as some weird ship thing, he was almost ready to leave.

Zexion rolled his blue eye and was the first to make his greeting. "I'm Zexion. Axel didn't say it was ship that was in the water. This is indeed interesting."

"I'm Riku, and as much as this isn't...weird, I'm tired and think I'm going to go back to bed."

"Why would you go to back to sleep? You just got here and Roxas needs our help." Sora protested trying not scowl.

"Axel, just what the hell is going on?" Cloud asked with his eyes on the ship.

"Look, Roxas here needs to get this thing up into my apartment before some morons find it here and try to steal it. I'll explain later okay? For now help us take it apart and shit." Axel said feeling annoyed that they all just stood around.

He knew Roxas would want to know the others are so he continued with the introductions all the while keeping his hands on the blond's shoulders. "Roxas, Sora, that's Leon, Zack, Cloud, and the one staring at Zack's ass is Reno.

Reno's teal eyes tore themselves away from the other man's ass and he smirked over at his brother and the blond, "What? Can you blame me? He has the most amazing ass ever!" The older redhead defended himself.

A light blush covered Zack's face and he spun around with his hands covering his behind. "Stop being such a pervert and help us out or you're not getting any tonight, Reno!" The raven shot back.

Roxas covered his mouth as a smile crept over his face. He slightly turned his head so he could fully look at Axel, "I like your friends." He simply stated before walking out of the redhead's grip and back to the pool to help everyone out.

* * *

I'm curious, who do you guys think writes for Roxas and who writes for Axel?

reviews are loved!

See you next time


	3. Chapter 3

Ewonsama: chapter three. Now I saw that Leven put in a guess of how long this will be. I personally think it will be 6 to 10 chapters. I'm also curious about what you guys think of the story? Also please know that this story is in now way stopping us from updating our separate stories. Hey, we need some form or randomness to help us get our brains working again XD

* * *

It took around three hours for the group to take apart the ship. It didn't help that the water had already filled the inside, making the ship sink lower until it was completely submerged. Five out of the six of the males had to team up to pull apart and lifted the heaviest parts of the ship out of the water. Axel was sure he almost drown when the block slipped from their hands and pushed him down, under the water.

By the time everything was on semi dry land. it was well around 2:30. Axel was starving and his stomach had to let everyone know by growling like a beast. He and everyone else just laughed, deciding that it was time to eat some redhead was glad to finally get something in his gut. He hadn't eaten since the night before and with the lack of sleep and the energy he used to go in and out of the pool; he felt like a starved, exhausted puppy. Lucky for him Cloud and Riku offered to go pick up some pizza. Everyone pitched in their money for their share, knowing that one box wouldn't be enough for the nine of them. Axel felt bad for Roxas and he knew that the kid had to be hungrier than he was. The redhead was more than happy to pay for him even if it caused him to dip into the money he was saving for a laptop.

The rest of the group were currently laying around Axel's apartment. They had to carry the heavy blocks up two flights of stairs. It wasn't an easy job. the weight of the some of the blocks were heavier thanks to normal gravity. Leon almost fell down the steps with Zexion while hauling a piece up last few steps. Cloud almost dropped a block on Zack's foot and Zack almost elbowed Sora in the face. Riku was tripped by Reno's foot when the man ran down the stairs for more pieces. Roxas practically went flying from the middle of the stair case. He was lucky that he didn't have any blocks on hand as that Axel caught him; even if the older male hurt his backside when he tripped over his own feet with Roxas in his arms. By the time they were done it was 4 o'clock.

Riku and Cloud left to go pick up their ordered pizzas. Sora crashed onto half of the couch. He had never worked so hard in his life. Leon was on the other half of the couch with his eyes shut. He had work later that night but was thinking of calling off. Reno and Zack were sitting at the kitchen table talking about their date later that night.

Zexion was looking over the blocks curiously. No doubt he was trying to figure out what kind of material they were made out of. As for Roxas, Axel had taken him to his bedroom, leaving the door open a bit so his brother didn't think he was doing anything. Not that he really cared.

"Roxas, about how I treated you in the game... I had no idea that you could actually feel anything. If I had known, I would have done a better job at making sure I didn't hurt you." Axel said with a low tone so only Roxas could hear him. His hands were folded in his lap while he sat on his bed with the blond standing in front of him.

Roxas nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. The air between the two got a little heavy and awkward as the hero let the silence hang on for longer than it needed to be.

"Axel, I know you didn't mean any harm. Getting hit and dying does hurt a lot but after the game restarts or you give me a potion, it doesn't bother me all that much.

I appreciate you apologizing. I really do. It means so much to me." Roxas reached out and grabbed Axel's hand and intertwined their fingers together, a light smile graced the fair hero's face, "Thank you so much for that."

Axel gazed up until green met blue. He lightly squeezed Roxas hand, gently tugged him closer to him, and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. He leaned his forehead against Roxas diaphragm, fully aware that they had yet to change out of their chlorine smelling clothes. He was also aware that they were both still topless but even that knowledge didn't stop Axel from slightly embracing the younger male.

He didn't want to say good bye to Roxas. He didn't want to believe that he was a fictional character that had somehow come to his world. He felt like it was meant to happen, as cliche as that sounds. "Roxas." He whispered with his forehead still on the younger's midsection.

Roxas looked down at Axel with sad eyes. He threaded slightly heavy red hair through his fingers. He didn't know when but the lanky man was growing on him.

What had originally started as hatred towards his player was starting to become much, much more

The blond bit his lower lip as he thought about how he was going to word the question that had been bugging him, "Axel? If...if I can't go home, is it possible for me to stay here, with you?" Dark blue eyes closed as Roxas tired to steady his breathing so Axel wouldn't feel how nerves he was.

Axel raised his head so he could stare into the half lidded, sad blue orbs gazing down at him. Axel couldn't believe what he heard. He knew for a fact that he had asked Roxas to stay with him when they had first embraced. That was closely followed by Roxas rejecting him. Well more like rejecting his offer. But still, knowing that he would ask him now made him happy. He was thrilled by the idea of keeping him here; at the same time he knew Roxas was only asking him because if the ship didn't work, he would have no place to go.

Axel gave him a small smile while moving his hands to his slim hips. His thumbs gently rubbed small circle around the exposed flesh. He didn't miss the shiver the blond gave him from the simple touch. He knew that he was torn at that moment. He knew Roxas wanted to go home and not stay with this stranger who had asked for him to stay not even after twenty minutes of knowing each other. So the rejection at the time wasn't as painful now as it was before. He felt relieved.

"Roxas," Axel spoke softly. "Roxas of-"

"Food's here, yo!" Reno called while he practically kicked the door open, startling the two occupants. They both started at him with wide eyes and pink faces. Reno only raised a brow at how close the two were. "Am I interrupting something?" He tittered and leaned against the door frame.

Axel grumbled, got up and stormed over to his brother. "What the hell do you think?" He wanted to punch his brother when he shrugged and laughed.

Roxas blushed at the unexpected interruption. He wanted to know Axel's answer. This limbo of not knowing was putting a strain on the blond's heart.

He walked passed the brothers with his head held low and took a seat at the table next to Sora who had a gooey looking triangle in his hands. The brunet still seemed exhausted and Roxas vaguely wondered if someone had woken him up or if the smell of food had lulled to boy out of his comatose state.

"Hey Roxas. Want some pizza?" Sora gestured towards the box laying on the table.

The hero didn't want to draw any attention to himself so he didn't ask Sora what this pizza was or how it would taste. Roxas opened the box and saw a disk like think with a chunk missing from it laying there. Grabbing a piece Roxas sat back in his chair and watched Sora's every move out of the corner of his eye and mimicked him.

When Sora finally took a bite of his food Roxas shortly followed. Blue eyes widened in surprise from the flavor that hit his tongue. He had never tasted something so good in his life! The food back in his game was kind of bland and there wasn't much of a vitiate. If Axel let him stay Roxas knew he could get used to this.

"Good huh?" Sora asked with a light smile.

"Mmm...yeah they didn't have this stuff back home." Roxas moaned, not really paying attention to what just came out of his mouth.

Sora titled his head to the side and then laughed. "You just moved here or something didn't you?"

Roxas's eyes widened as his slip up was called out, "Ye-yeah. I might be leaving soon though."

"But you just got here. Or did you just come to visit Axel for a while?" Sora tried to not show his hurt. Ever since he finished school he had no luck with any of his friends. They had all moved on with out him and being around all these people made him feel happy. He liked Roxas and was hoping they could become friends.

Roxas couldn't make eye contact with the brunet. He liked Sora. He felt a connection towards him, but he knew getting close to the other boy would make going home so much harder.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Roxas hung his head at the lame answer. He couldn't tell Sora the truth but he didn't want to make up a story and have the brunet go talk to Axel who'd probably mess up his story and reveal the lie.

Sora sensed Roxas distress and let the topic drop. "Hey Roxas, now that the pool is free do you want to go for a swim? I know it's not the right season for it but it does have a heating system. And besides, it looks like uh, Zexion is going to take a while to figure out how to fix your," Sora paused and looked at the blocks. He had a weird feeling in his gut telling him that Roxas wasn't really cosplaying. "...ship. While we wait, lets have some fun?"

Axel strolled into the kitchen with his shirt back on. He gave a quick glance to the two boys at the table before going for the box of pizza. He was still upset with Reno but there was nothing he could really do. "Go for it Roxas. I need to talk to everyone anyway."

"Ummm...okay." Roxas felt a bit unsure. He didn't really want to leave Axel's side until he got an answer, but he didn't want to seem too clingy. He quickly ate the rest of his food before leaving the apartment with his newly found friend.

With Roxas and Sora out of sight, Axel took a seat and faced everyone else in the room. "You all probably want to know what the hell is going on, right? Though I'm sure even if I told you, none of you would believe me."

Leon groaned and slouched farther into his spot on the couch. Zexion, who had taken Sora's original spot, patted the older man's thigh in silent comfort. Being one of the strongest in the group, Leon was the one to drag the heaviest pieces up the flights of stairs, and at the moment he wanted to do nothing more than sleep.

Everyone else was crowded around the table, quietly munching on their food and giving the redhead their undivided attention.

Axel sighed and told them everything that had to do with Roxas. Leaving out how he made him cry by threatening the game and how they had touchy feely moments. When he was done he wasn't surprised by the disbelief stares they were giving him.

"Whether you believe me or not, that's what happened. Now as long as that thing is in here I don't have too much to worry about. You guys can even go back home if you want. But Zexion, I need your help to figure out how that works and Cloud maybe you can contact your friend Cid to see if he can help out with putting it back together."

"The materiel is nothing that I've seen before." Zexion spoke up, "There's nothing that connects one piece to the other, and no electrical wiring. If what you say is true, than I don't think there would be a way of putting the ship back together. In the game you just place the pieces together and they stay, correct? Well we took them apart and since this is the real world they may not stick anymore."

To prove his point Zexion stood from the couch and went towards the discarded pile of metal. He grabbed two random pieces and clicked them together. He then let go of one piece, only to have it fall towards the ground.

"Couldn't we use the cock pit and just make a brand new ship around it?" Axel questioned him.

"What would be the point of that? If its from the game...don't look at like that Axel, I know what a gummi ship is so sue me. Anyway the material is different, so even if we could build a new one, who is to say that the material wouldn't break down?" Riku stated from his spot.

"What's the problem with Roxas just staying here?" Zack asked, "He voluntarily left his world, right? So he was obviously unhappy there."

"It wasn't so much voluntarily as it was an accident. I told you guys what he said. He saw a light, after trying to take over the ship, and ended up here." Axel chewed his lower lip in thought. "He wants to go home. If he wants to stay then I have no problem with him staying. But it's not what he wants."

"Sounds like you like him." Cloud said boredly. "Just convince him to stay here."

"What your not understanding is that the kid, a 'fictional' kid at that, is away from home. Think about it for a minute. If you were suddenly millions of miles away from everyone and everything you knew, how would you feel?" Leon added his thoughts and slumped on the couch like a pile of jelly.

"Sure. Accident." Zack mumbled with a pout and leaned his head on Reno's shoulder, "Your brother's not being very proactive in his love life," he whispers to the other redhead but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Reno laughted and patted Zack on the head. Axel gave them the bird. "My love life is none of your concern."

"Sure it isn't." Reno smirked at him. "Wouldn't you just love to have your own little blond to do thing with." Cloud glared at him. "Cool your ass, you know I mean the other one."

"Not that this topic isn't nice to hear; what are you going to tell him if we can't get it working?" Riku rolled his eyes. He wasn't interested in hearing about Axel's love life.

"You better make up your mind soon because it looks like he and the other kid are done playing in the pool." Cloud said looking out the balcony door.

"I'm not going to say anything until we actually try."

"That would be best. Do you mind if I take one of these home to examine?" Zexion poked around for smaller and lighter pieces of gummi blocks.

"You'd have to ask Roxas that. Leon is right though, Zack. What if you were taken away from Reno? Wouldn't you want to go back home?" Axel crossed his arms, staring daggers at the raven haired man who just stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Wasn't there a love interest in the game? A best friend but both had silent feelings for one another. Only Roxas was too dense to notice his feelings?" Riku's comments was like a knife stabbing Axel right in the heart. He had completely forgotten about the blond girl who grew up with Roxas. Then again, it could be just his game that Roxas was missing from.

The blond hero let himself back into the apartment with Sora close behind him. Both were dripping wet and shivering a bit.

"Wha-what did we miss?" Sora asked between clenched teeth.

Riku quickly filled the two in on what they had discovered about the gummi ship parts but decided against bringing up the love interest or Axel cock blocking himself. Those were private matters between his friend and the video game hero.

Roxas visibly paled as Riku explained that they knew about his origins, "You don't think Axel's crazy for telling you that? And you guys aren't going to call the military on me, right?"

Sora was bouncing with excitement. His bright blue eyes focused on Roxas, "You're really him? Holy crap that's so cool!"

"Why would we call them on you? Cloud and Zack practically work for something similar. Reno does too but he doesn't do exactly what they do." Leon finally opened his eyes.

"What have you been filling his head with?" Zack shook his head in disapproval. "You practically scared him."

Axel clicked his tongue. "I just told him what other people could do."

"So cool, so cool." Sora mumbled over and over until he heard Axel. He straighten up and defend the redhead. "Well, it's true! Old man Vexen is such a dirty bastard that he would do something like that if not kidnap Roxas and do experiments himself."

"Roxas! Before you begin to freak out, just know that known of us would let that happen. I'll-we'll protect you." Axel said quickly at first but as he kept talking his voice returned to a gentle soothing tone.

"Axel's right kiddo. Besides, I want to see how this whole thing plays out." Reno slung an arm over Zack's shoulder and winked at the smaller blond in the room.

"This isn't a game Reno." Cloud grunted and got up from his chair. "No offense to you."

Roxas took a big calming breath and looked down at the ground in thought before looking over over at Zexion. As if he could read his mind, Roxas asked,"You want to take some of the ship?" The steely haired man silently nodded, "You can, but just don't take too long, please."

Zexion thanked Roxas before gathering some pieces into a paper bag and taking his leave.

"Axel, I can stay here until Zexion figures something out, right? I mean if it's too much trouble I can stay with Sora." Roxas glanced between both males.

Sora eagerly nodded his head. He had so many questions he wanted to ask the blond and having him spend the night would be the most opportune time.

"Before you answer that let me take my leave. I have work later to night and I rather not hear a lovers spat." Leon got up and left along with the others who laughed at Axel.

"Lovers spat?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Ignore them. They're just tired idiots." Axel said and watched them all go, thanking them all even if he want to push them down the stairs. Now it was just himself and the two blue eyed teens. Axel wanted to have Roxas stay with him but he felt it might be too awkward. He needed some time to think about what he was going to do with Roxas. But if he told the blond that it would be better to stay with Sora, would he be offended?

"You can do what you like." He said hoping he didn't sound like a jack ass. "Sora, you should be heading home."

"You're right. It's not that late but my mom and dad will be home soon. Roxas if you decide to stay with me tonight I live across the hall in apartment one." Sora said excitedly before taking his leave to go do his chores. He knew if he wanted a friend over, the place had to be clean or his parents would take his things away.

Axel shut the door and dragged himself back to his room with a solemn expression. He could hear Roxas following him and he thought that maybe he had something to say. He sat on his bed, instead of laying down like he wanted, and gazed up at the blond standing by the door. "You can come in if you want."

Roxas awkwardly shuffled farther into the room till he was at the edge of the bed. He took in Axel's relaxed posture and thought laying down would be nice.

Without asking, the hero slid next to Axel and used the redhead's chest as a pillow.

Axel's heart rate sped up and he was sure that Roxas could hear it beating faster. His face was growing hot and he was knew it was probably a bright red. He placed an arm around Roxas, resting his hand on the boy's arm. His other arm was behind his own head, giving him extra support. He needed to act like the closeness wasn't affecting him.

"Tired?" He asked before he yawned himself.

Roxas nodded his head and nuzzled into Axel even more. His cheek was pressed over the redhead's heart. If he stopped his movements, he could clearly hear Axel's heart pounding. It was just as fast as the time he was force to run nonstop in the game. The only thing was, Axel wasn't running; he was just laying there beneath the blond. Roxas could feel his cheeks redden with the idea that Axel's heart was speeding up for him.

Axel wished he could control his beating heart. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. It would only be harder to say good bye. Besides, it wasn't like Roxas had an interest in him. "He has Namine." He said under his breath but because Roxas was so close he heard him.

Roxas perked up at the mention of his childhood friend, "Naminé? What about her?" The boy's cheeks were flushed as he tried to shake off the sleepy state that he was letting Axel's heart lull him into.

"What do you mean what about her? Surely you miss her? She is after all the one you care for most." Axel eyed Roxas with disbelief.

Roxas looked taken aback at that. Yes he did care for Naminé. She was his friend and she was the damsel in distress in the games. And he did miss her. But after all that he didn't have any romantic feeling. Naminé was more of a sister than a lover.

The hero wanted to say all of that but all that managed to squeeze out of his mouth was, "I wouldn't say I care for her the most."

Axel raised a brow at that. He thought about all the other characters in the game and came up empty. How could she not be who he cared for most when on the game they spent so much time together. Hell even Axel shipped them and waited for the day when Roxas would get off his ass and just kiss the girl. That was until he met the hero.

"Surely you must be joking? It was already plainly planned out that you would end up with Namine eventually." Axel sat up feeling mixed feeling between the love of the game's story and the feelings he felt toward Roxas.

"I don't know what the game had planed, but I don't see her as the love of my life. Naminé's a sister to me." Roxas couldn't look Axel in the face and instead glared at the logo on the man's shirt. His feelings were messing with his brain. Why did he feel so betrayed and cheated because Axel thought that?

Axel didn't know what to say. The game was going to go that way and yet Roxas just said he didn't feel that way about her. He didn't understand it. "It's just...weird." Axel said feeling slight disappointment. "I was kinda hoping that it would happen too." He said not being able to think about what he was saying.

"Oh...?" Roxas fully pulled off of Axel's chest and scooted back a bit so he and Axel weren't touching in any way. The hero felt a stab in his chest from the other man' swords. Did Axel really want him to be with Naminé?

"Oh fuck. Roxas that's not what I meant." Axel almost stuttered out. He didn't know why he felt like he needed to explain himself. He knew that he and Roxas would never be anything more than a player and hero. A friend at the very least, even if Axel wanted something more from him. He was his favorite character. Someone who he looked up too and idolized. He would never admit out loud however.

"Roxas I-I," he chewed on the comer of his lower lip trying to quickly think of something to say but all he could do was stare into those hurt blue hues. He felt his stomach twist knowing he was the one to cause that look.

Without thinking, Axel reached out and pulled Roxas toward him. He feared the blond would get up and leave if he didn't do so. "Before you came here, yes I was hoping you'd end up together. But now..."

Roxas slightly leaned away from Axel. His eyes fixed on a corner of the room. He felt bitter towards the older man now. His feelings were all jumbled up and the hero couldn't figure out if he wanted to slap the redhead or not.

"But now what?"

Axel couldn't form the words he wanted to say. It had been so long since he had asked anyone out. It was easy for him to get a date or a lay. But ever since Roxas' game came out he had warped his entire life around it for an entire year. He wasn't sure what to say because he wasn't asking Roxas out. He was trying to tell him something else.

He could see the look of hurt in the blue eyes change to anger and back to hurt. He cursed himself and wished he was dreaming. But when he woke up, Roxas wouldn't be some character from a game. He would be real and he would be his.

Axel let out a shaky breath and hesitantly cupped Roxas soft cheek. He slowly leaned forward, almost afraid that he would be pushed away. When Roxas did nothing but stare at him with questioning eyes, Axel closed the distance between them and gave him a chaste kiss; hoping beyond hope the blond would get what he meant by 'now.'

Roxas gasped as he felt Axel's lips on his own. He couldn't help but notice how warm and soft they were.

Going off instincts, Roxas leaned farther into the kiss. His hands timidly grabbed and fisted themselves tightly into Axel's shirt, efficiently keeping the man in place.

Axel was surprised as he felt Roxas kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him closer to until the blond was almost sitting on his lap.

He wanted to deepen the kiss but knew it wasn't the time for such things. He pushed away his manly needs and settled for gently kissing Roxas with a lot more courage than he had before.

The blond moaned as he was pulled into Axel. His hands released Axel's shirt and he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, keeping him in place.

Hearing the moan coming from the blond made Axel groan. His hands wandered down Roxas bare back until they came to the hem of his pants. He opened his mouth and licked the seam of soft lips asking for entrance. He wanted a little bit more of Roxas before he knew he had to break away.

Roxas slowly opened his mouth, letting Axel slip his tongue in. The foreign feeling of the slippery appendage invade his mouth; It was just too weird and the blond had to pull away.

"I'm sorry." Roxas whispered. His face beat red. He felt embarrassed by his reaction. He rolled off of Axel and hide his face in his hands.

Axel moved closer to Roxas, slowly pulling him so his back was against his chest. He wanted to reassure him. He just hoped that his hug was comforting and not sending mixed signals. "It's alright. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Nnn...I-it's okay." Roxas managed to mumble out from around his fingers. Blue eyes peeked out and Roxas looked over his shoulder to stare at Axel, "I just didn't know what to expect." The end of his sentence was followed up by a yawn.

The hero relaxed back into the chest and relaxed his head back onto a broad shoulder, "I'm sleepy..."

Axel couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned back, being careful to lay Roxas beside him, and yanked the messy blanket over the both of them. He wasn't sure if Roxas was comfortable with it, but he wanted to try anyway. Axel wrapped his arms around the blond, cuddling him beneath the covers.

"I hope you don't mind." He yawned and closed his eyes. _'Finally some sleep. I probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning_.'

"If you wake up tonight and get hungry or anything, feel free to help yourself. I'm honestly to exhausted." He laughed. "It's my own fault for wanting to play with you without sleep." As he spoke, his voice got lower and lower until he was almost mumbling. Axel was pretty sure he was going to fall asleep any moment.

Roxas watched Axel as he fell asleep and then a bit longer. He couldn't get enough of how peaceful the redhead looked right then. As he felt his eyes start to close Roxas wished this moment would never end.

* * *

Wow fast update huh? Common guys we spoiled you so now spoil us with reviews xD


	4. Chapter 4

Ewonsama: who do you guys think is writing for Sora? If you guess write you can have an Internet cookie.

Leven: Ewon, you're such a tease xD

* * *

The sun light was shining in through the window of Axel's bedroom. The yellow colors gave the room a slight glowing effect. The beams made themselves know by daring to shine on the queen sized bed where Axel and Roxas still lay sleeping.

The bright ray shone onto Axel's closed eyes, causing them to twitch. With a groan Axel rolled over so the back of his head could block out the sun's attempts to wake him from his slumber.

The redhead didn't want to wake up. He was having the best sleep in his life and he didn't know why. It could have been the dream he thought he had; about a young blond hero coming to life and stealing his heart away. He never wanted to wake up and leave the world in his head. He didn't want to leave Roxas. He wanted to stay in his dream land with the cute blond for the rest of his life.

The only problem was that he opened his eyes in a daze. The sun had been successful in waking him up. Axel could only groan again while he stretched out his limbs and felt something beside him. He almost jumped out of bed until he saw messy blond spikes accompanied by long lashes on a peaceful looking face. Axel's heart skipped a beat, realizing that the day before wasn't a dream; Roxas was right there with him in bed.

He smiled at the beautiful hero sleeping soundly beside him. Roxas looked so at ease, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Axel liked that look on his face and he was glad he got to see it at least once.

Carefully, he swept Roxas' fringes out of his face only for them to fall back in place. He let his fingers ghost over his soft round cheek, being careful not to startled the blond awake. He wished he could stay there forever with him; never having to get up from their spots.

Ever so slowly, Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas, bringing him into his embrace. He lay there, enjoying his company with his eyes shut. He didn't want to get up.

Roxas twitched as he felt himself get pulled into a warm embrace. A musky sent filled his nose as his face was pressed into a scratchy fabric. The hero flinched a bit when long arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

Dark blue cracked open and Roxas couldn't help but smile at the happy expression on Axel's face. Judging by the redhead's breathing, Roxas knew Axel was awake but the blond couldn't be bothered to make his own state of consciousness known. He was content with just watching Axel relax.

They lay there like that for ten more minutes. It would have been longer if nature didn't decided to be a bitch to Axel's bladder. He needed to get up no matter how much he didn't want too. The redhead, thinking Roxas was still sleeping, pecked his forehead and released his hold on him.

He sat up, glaring at the digital clock that read 9:14am. Axel yawned and stretched out knowing that he was fully caught up on his sleep. Very lazily, the player got out of bed and leisurely ambled to the bathroom while scratching his stomach with another yawn.

Roxas smirked to himself as he watched Axel leave the room. His arms wrapped around Axel's pillow and nestled his own head in place; just enjoying the lingering heat and scent that Axel had left behind.

It only took a few minutes for the redhead to show his face again. Roxas sent him a coy smile before sitting up with a large stretch, "Good morning."

Axel chuckled, he didn't miss the way the blond was clinging to his pillow. "Good morning." He said wanting to just tackle Roxas into the bed sheets. He knew he couldn't so instead he went to his dresser for some clean clothes. He needed a shower, badly. He could even feel the chorine on himself more than smell it.

Just as he put his clean clothes onto of the dresser, a thought came to him. Roxas didn't have anything to wear and he was just as dirty as he was. Not that he really cared about Roxas being covered in pool chemicals. He didn't stink like he did. He was probably more focused on Roxas' natural scent to even notice the other smell.

"Did you want a shower too? You can borrow some of my clothes, but I doubt they would fit you properly." He snickered at the image in his head.

Roxas eagerly nodded his head and crawled out of the bed and made his way over to his player. A long shirt and a pair of shorts were stuffed into the blond's hands.

"So who's going to shower first?" Roxas's question was innocent enough but he really didn't want to feel this uncomfortable anymore, but then again he didn't want to impose on Axel and deny him first dibs on his own water.

"You can go first while I go make us some breakfast. How does that sound?" Axel said and right on que his stomach rumbled, demanding to be fed.

Roxas bit his lower lip. That did sound like a good idea. But he was a guest in this man's house. He didn't want to seem too much of a burden, "Or you can shower and I can cook."

Axel smiled at the idea. "I didn't know you could cook." He lightly laughed.

Roxas's face flushed red, "I've seen Naminé do it a few times. Doesn't seem too hard."

Axel chuckled, "Well if you insist." He smiled and left for a much needed shower. He wanted to taste Roxas' home cooking, but in the back of his mind he was worried.

Roxas stayed in the room till he heard the bathroom door close and the lock click. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. His confidence slipping. What if he was a terrible cook? Would Axel still want him around?

Slipping the shirt over his head, Roxas figured it was too late to back out now and walked into the kitchen. He did a quick check of what was all there.

There was some pancake mix and cereal in the pantry. Eggs, bacon, and juice in the fridge, "Bacon and pancakes shouldn't be too hard, right?" The hero asked himself as he grabbed the ingredients he needed out and arranged them on the counter.

The next order of business was finding a bowl to mix everything in and a skillet to fry it in.

Once everything was found and accounted for, Roxas got started on mixing the pancake mix, water, and eggs together in a bowl till it wasn't lumpy; the whole time the skillet was heating up on the stove with a bigger than needed lump of butter melting in the middle.

Roxas carefully poured the mix into the pan with a hiss and stood back with spatula in hand, waiting for it to be ready to flip.

While he watched the mix bubble up, a strange sound rang through out the apartment followed by a few knocking noises. Roxas looked around the place wondering what it was. It wasn't until he heard a faint voice coming from the front door that Roxas recognize the ringing to be the door bell.

With shaky legs, Roxas turreted to the door. He stood there, silently, waiting for the noise to start up again.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" The muffled voice asked from the outside. "It's me Sora. Hello?"

Roxas reached for the door and undid the chain lock and dead bolt. He yanked the door open with more force than needed. A smile spread across the blond's face as he greeted his newly found friend, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Sora repeated with a cheerful smile. "I was worried nobody was home..what's that smell?" Sora asked sniffing the air. "Is something burning?"

Roxas's face paled. He took a tentative sniff, his nostrils filled with the bitter sent of smoke, "Oh shit!" He yelped as he turned on his heel and sprinted back towards the kitchen.

A dark smoke was rising from the skillet. Roxas was quick to turn off the stove and move the skillet into the sink where he doused the ruined breakfast with cold water

"Ah I'm sorry Roxas. I made you burn your food. I'll make it up to you." Sora placed the bag he had brought in with him on the floor and looked around the kitchen. "Bacon and pancakes right?" Not waiting for a reply, the brunette got straight to work.

"Ah, yeah. Thank you." Roxas said as he slid onto a stool at the kitchen island. His eyes fixed on the brunette who was casually flipping a pancake and humming a happy tune to himself.

"Hey Roxas, do you wants eggs?" Sora asked when he messed around with the crackling bacon.

"I'm good with just pancakes and bacon but Axel might like it." Roxas looked towards the locked door that the redhead was behind. The hero's face darkened a bit as his mind brought up unwanted images of a wet Axel.

"Okay, I'll make one for him." Sora said, continuing to hum a tune from a certain game.

A small smile spread across the hero's face at the familiar song. Without noticing Roxas started to hum along as well.

As the two hummed they heard a muffled curse coming from another part of the building. Sora turned off the stove and glanced at Roxas with a questionable look across his face. "Roxas, was that Axel?"

Roxas gave a worried look towards the bathroom and shrugged. He got up from his seat and crept towards the door, "Axel," he called with a light knock, "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine." Axel panted out from the other side of the door, grateful the noise of the shower's spray blocking out his hoarse voice. Roxas didn't need to know what he just did.

Roxas dumbly blinked at the hunk of wood that was blocking him from Axel, "Then what was with the cursing? I thought something bad happened to you." Roxas bit his lower lip at the thought of a Heartless managing to get out of the game and attacking his player.

Axel cursed under his breath. He had thought he was being quiet. He was just glad the hero didn't hear him calling out his name before he cursed from the pleasure of his climax. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Just got soap in my eyes."

"Oh...okay. Sorry if I bothered you. Sora's here helping with breakfast by the way." Roxas called out before returning to the kitchen were three plates of food was waiting on the island.

_'Why is Sora cooking it?' _Axel thought while washing his body. "So much for Roxas' cooking." He said to himself while wetting his hair.

Roxas sat down and poked at the food in front of him, "Thank you for this Sora."

"No problem at all. I was the one that made you burn the first pancake after all." Sora laughed happily, placing his hands behind his head and crossing his feet in a reflexive pose. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed. "I have something for you."

The teen spun around in a small circle, looking around for his bag. "Aha!" Sora said spotting the bag. He picked it up and held it up to his hero. "These are for you."

Roxas clutched at the bag as it was carelessly thrown into his hands, "What is it?" The blond asked as he peeked inside. All he could make out was a bunched up cloth, "Are these clothes?"

Sora nodded, "I figured you didn't have any clothes. These are some old clothes that I don't wear anymore. I want you to have them."

At that moment the sound of the bathroom door open let the two teens know that Axel had finished his shower. The redhead came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and another around his shoulders. It was clear that Axel wasn't shy about his body being seen as he strolled over to say his hello to Sora.

"Hey Sora." Axel gave a small wave while eyeing the refrigerator.

"Good morning Axel. You know, you could trip if you walk around all wet like that."

Axel chuckled and got the carton of orange juice out. He was going to drink straight from the container itself but seen as how he had guests, he reluctantly got himself a glass.

Roxas couldn't look up from the bag, what with Axel's lack of clothing. He abruptly stood from his seat and marched towards the bathroom with the bag still in his grasp, "I'm going to shower now." He declared as he slammed the door shut behind him.

The blond slid down the door till he was sitting on the bathroom floor. His mind flooded with images of a barely clothed, still wet Axel.

Axel and Sora both looked toward the hall with confusion. "That was weird. I guess he really wanted to get clean."

"Yeah. I'm going to go get dressed." Sora nodded in understanding. "Sora, the food smells great by the way."

Sora gave a boyish giggle. "Thanks. I think I'll cover the food so it stays hot."

"Alright." The redhead walked down the hall but stopped by the bathroom for a moment. "Roxas, are you alright?"

Roxas currently had his head in between his knees trying to calm down his breathing. He sat up straight to answer the man on the other side of the door, "I'm fine. Just don't want to smell like sweat and pool water anymore."

Axel didn't believe that for a second. "Are you sure?" He asked while readjusting his towel so it wouldn't fall off.

"Yeah. Just trying to figure out how the shower works." Roxas lied as he stood up and wobbled over to said shower.

"Let me in so I can show you." Axel turned the door knob surprised to find it unlocked. Ever so slowly he opened the door and stepped in. The light in the room only enhanced the wet gloss on his skin and somehow, still spiky hair.

Roxas was in the process of stripping off his shirt when the door opened. A surprised yelp escaped the hero as wide scared eyes zoned in on Axel. Roxas had to quickly look away from the redhead when he let himself in, "I...I can figure it out. Go get dressed."

Axel rolled his eyes and pushed pass the blond. He leaned into the shower and turned the water to a lukewarm temperature. Even though he seemed like he didn't care on the outside, he was really screaming at the top of his lungs from having to stop himself from pining Roxas against the door.

"Don't drown." He lightly laughed, hoping to rid the awkward air around them. He walked back out and closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath to calm his renewed need, Axel cursed himself. He sauntered into his room and shut the door behind him.

All the while Sora watched the display from the distance. He had his hands over his mouth, with rosy red cheeks. Once both where out if sight, the teen let out a fit of giggles. It was too much for him to not see how funny their reactions to each other were. "I need to have a talk with Roxas." He giggled and wiped a stray tear off his face.

Roxas shed the rest of his clothing and climbed in the shower. His skin turned a nice pink shade from the warm tempter. Popping open the shampoo, the hero couldn't help but smell it a bit. The musky sent of Axel hit him hard and Roxas could barely pull the bottle away from his face to wash himself up.

It took Roxas a good half hour to properly clean himself, only getting distracted by his player's scent once or twice. But once he was dried to his liking, the blond grabbed some random clothes out of the bag Sora had given him and got dressed.

When he exited the bathroom he joined Sora and a fully dressed Axel in the kitchen.

Sora and Axel already finished their meals by the time Roxas had joined them. They were talking about Kingdom of Heartless and how to find the hidden boss in one the levels. They didn't even notice Roxas taking his seat in front of his covered plate of food.

"No, you have to find Xion first, she'll give you an item and then you go to wonderland." Sora tried to explain to the redhead.

"Xion's a pain in the ass to find. You know Namine gives you an item too right? It's supposed to lead you to a random path with nothing but rocks and cliffs." Axel said waving his hand around.

"Yes, but Xion gives you a charm that will take you a round room that looks like a church. That's the hidden boss I'm sure of it!" Sora jumped around in his seat feeling excited.

"You've got to be joking. Sora, the hidden boss is in the rocky cliff place."

"You know what? Lets go play right now and find out." Sora stood up and then noticed Roxas quietly watching them. "I know! Roxas!" Sora looked at him expectantly.

Roxas had just stuffed his mouth with some pancakes as the argument was thrown in his direction. The blond quickly chewed the food and swallowed. He gave the question a thought.

"The boss starts in Wonderland," Sora did a fist pump in victory, "But," Roxas cut the brunette's dance off, "you need to get both items from Xion and Naminé. The boss won't show unless you have them. You just whack him till his HP is down half way then then he runs away to the cliffs where you have to defeat him. So technically you're both right."

Axel started to laugh from the look on Sora's face. He looked like a kick puppy from the moment Roxas said but. Sora pouted and huffed. He thought he knew everything about the game. The idea of having Roxas tell him about how to find the boss made it a little less unbearable.

"Is that right?" Axel asked when his laughter died down. "Of course the hero would know it all." He said and winked at the blond, noticing his new clothes. "They look good on you."

"Thanks." Roxas smiled at the redhead for a moment before finishing his food.

"Roxas, can I talk to you about something? Alone?" Sora gazed at Axel.

Axel stood up with his hand up to show he meant no harm. "Alright, alright. Kick me out of my own kitchen." He laughed and put his plate in the sink to wash later.

"Sorry Axel."

"It's alright." He said, roaming off to his room to think about how needed to get Roxas some clothes; rather than Sora giving them to _his_ hero.

Two pairs of blue eyes followed Axel out the room. Once the redhead was out of sight Roxas placed his fork back on the plate and gave Sora his attention, "What's up?"

Sora leaned closer to Roxas, his eyes full of seriousness, his expression blank. "How do you feel about Axel?"

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuun! Oh how ever will Roxas answer Sora?

So me and Ewonsama have decided that if were both single by the time we're 25 we're totally gonna get married xD show us a bit o love lol


	5. Chapter 5

Leven: so just a friendly reminder. There's two people working on this with two different writing styles. I'm sorry if anything is worded awkward or if transitions are weird.

Ewonsama: This is a long ass chapter. I want some love for it

* * *

Sora stared at Roxas intently, as if he was trying to stare into his head and read his thoughts. Sora leaned closer to his friend; it didn't look like he was going to let the blond go without an answer to his question. "So, how do you feel about him?"

Roxas adverted his eyes from the brunette. He gnawed on his lower lip as he thought. How did he feel about Axel? The redhead was very attractive, Roxas could admit that. He was very nice and considerate too.

But Roxas wasn't from their world, and he knew he'd have to go back home.

"I can't get attached to him." Roxas looked down at his half eaten breakfast with sad eyes, "I can't feel anything for him."

Sora frowned and let out a deep sigh. "You say that, but what do you feel Roxas? You must feel something. I can tell just by looking at the two of you." Sora pressed and then paused. "I know I sound like I'm forcing you to tell me what I want to hear, but I think you should really think about it."

Sora got up from his seat to place his dishes in the sink. He washed them himself, being a good guest, and put them in the rack to dry. He turned back with a huge smile on his face. "I know! Roxas you should come spend the night over at my place. Maybe some time away from Axel will help you feel whatever it is you're not letting yourself feel."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Your parents will be fine with it right?" The hero got up as well and scrapped his leftover food into the garbage before handing the sticky plate over to the brunette who happily washed it.

"Of course. Just as long as the place is clean I can have a friend over. I know my parents would love to see that I even have a friend over." Sora laughed weakly with his back to Roxas as he finished washing his and just for the hell of it, Axel's plates.

Not wanting Sora to do all the work, Roxas grabbed a nearby dish towel and started to wipe down the counters and stove. "So..." Roxas drawled trying to fill the silence that over took them, "What do you want to do at your place?"

* * *

Axel was pacing around his room with his thumb nail between his teeth. He chewed on it nervously as he tried to think of a way to get closer to Roxas but at the same time keep his feelings in check. He was more than jealous that Sora had given him clothes while he hadn't given him a thing.

He wanted to show Roxas that he cared about him and that he wasn't a burden or hindrance on his life. It may have been one day but Roxas status told him that he was that kind of character. It wasn't his fault the creators made him that way.

He stood by his window and watched the outside world play out in front of him. The colors in the trees swayed as if it were part of an art flip book. The roaming squeals and birds flew in and out of the trees while a few cars and bike riders pass by on the semi empty street.

Axel enjoyed the view and he was lucky that his apartment was by the pool and yet near the front of the complex at the same time. Before he got a hold on Roxas' game, he used to go outside more than anyone. He would walk to no where in particular or he would go to the parks and malls just to look around and do some window shopping. That was how he came upon the game in the first place.

Then a thought smacked him right in the face. The only time Roxas had been outside was when he was going to the pool. Axel decided that he was going to take Roxas out on the town. He would buy him some clothes too.

He smiled to himself and went to his laptop saving place and took out two hundred dollar bills and some twenties. Now all he had to do was get Roxas to go out with him.

* * *

Roxas and Sora finished up cleaning the kitchen filling the air with idle chit chat and random jokes as Axel walked in.

Sora smiled up at the redhead while Roxas still had a hard time looking at him. The whole morning kept making him question his feelings and resolve to go home. Now thanks to Sora, the blond had other questions about his kind host plaguing his mind.

"Sora?" Axel asked the brunette. "Would you mind going home?" Axel felt awkward asking him that. He saw the way he and Roxas got along. It was as if they had been friends for years. "I don't mean to be rude but I sorta need to talk to Roxas too."

"Oh, yeah. No problem." Sora winked at Roxas and mouthed, "Think about it." Then left himself out.

Roxas glared at the door as it slammed behind the energetic brunette before turning his attention towards Axel, "What do you need to talk about?"

Axel scratched the back of his head trying to figure out how word everything. "How do you feel about going on an adventure?"

"Adventure?" Roxas perked up a bit. Sitting around was getting a bit mundane for the hero, "There's monsters and unfound treasures in this world?"

Axel placed a hand in front of his mouth to block out the smile he had while he chuckled at the blond's question. "No, no, ha ha nothing like that. This world is different from what you're used too. So how about I show you a bit of it?"

Roxas didn't even think as he eagerly nodded his head. The apartment was nice but seeing the rest of this world before he went home sounded fun, "When do we leave?"

Axel gave the blond a once over and stared at his bare feet. "As soon as you put some shoes on." He chortled and reached over to ruffle soft blond spikes.

Roxas beamed up at Axel with an excited smile before running over to the balcony where he had left his shoes to dry yesterday.

He quickly slipped the first shoe on but in his excitement he lost his balance and toppled over with a loud crash.

"Ow..." Roxas moaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't think he seriously hurt himself, but damn that hurt.

Axel came rushing to his side the moment heard the crash. He removed Roxas hand to check for any blood on his head. When he saw none he heaved a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like that." He said with his eyes shut, body kneeled close to the blond when he inspected him.

Roxas clutched on Axel's shirt out of reflex and, by now, habit, "Sorry. It was an accident. I just wanted to go explore with you as quickly as possible." The hero pouted as he looked up towards the redhead.

Axel sighed again and stood up, taking Roxas with him. "Roxas we have all the time in the world-" he cut himself short, thinking about what he was saying. "There is plenty of time before the day is out. But the night can offer some pretty amazing sights too."

Big blue eyes looked up at Axel in wonderment, "Really? And nothing comes out of the shadows to attack you?" Roxas asked as eagerly grabbed the redhead by the wrist and started to tug him towards the front door.

Axel tittered, letting himself be dragged out the door. He was lucky he had stuck his keys, wallet, phone in his pockets before hand. "I wouldn't say that. But unlike in the game, it's not creatures. Its people."

Roxas glanced over his shoulder and shot Axel a bewildered look, "People? But why would they want to hurt each other?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Some people are good, others bad, and some in between. Take Sora for example." Axel locked the door behind him and escorted the hero down the stairs.

"Sora's good and he doesn't ask for anything in return. Then there's Vexen who I know you heard about before. Well he is the mix. He'll do good things but only if it either benefits him, or he gets something in return, like money or a favor.

Then the pure bad ones are people who like to rob houses, stores, banks, cars. Anything really. They take it to keep or sell the items they stole. But those people aren't as bad as the ones who kill, rape, or kidnap anyone they feel like. It could be from a three year old child to an old lady or man. They don't care because some of them do it for sick pleasure or because they're bored.

Now some people kill because they take it as a career choice. They're called a hitman and they get paid to kill someone. The people who hire them would most likely be a mix."

Axel paused and walked up to his car. He unlocked it and stared at Roxas who stood, staring at it.

A mix of emotions played on Roxas's face. Knowing that this world wasn't as safe was a given, but to know the bad guys were people didn't sit all to well with him, "Is there a hero for this world that can protect the good people from the bad?" Roxas asked Axel slid into the car with ease. The blond quickly mimicked the redhead and sat down in the passenger seat.

Axel got buckled and waited for Roxas to do the same. He stuck his keys in the ignition and started car up, letting it warm up. "I guess you could them that. Cops, are people that protect others and also try to keep the peace. They aren't really bad, and how I said they would come to apartments, it would have been to keep people away. There are also doctors who help the sick and wounded as best they can. And firefighters who risk their lives putting out fires and saving people.

Out side of them there's the army, marines, navy, and others. They usually fight in wars that we have with other countries.

There are people who actually want to rule over everyone Roxas. And these people may or may not be bad. I say this because every country has different rules and guidelines. Some have the same but others don't and they frown on anyone that doesn't follow them.

So in wars many people are killed, it doesn't matter if they were fighting in the war or not, bad or good.

But you shouldn't have to worry about it. The world isn't a bad place. There are so many different places to visit and people to meet. There is more good than bad Roxas.

Some of those bad are actually just stupid people who want others to believe what they believe. For example, Reno and Zack are two guys dating. Some people frown on same sex couple. They end up hurting them with their words and those that are hurting could end up taking their own life under the pressure.

There are other types of mixed people. Hookers are one of them. People pay them for sex. They usually use the money for drugs but some want to change their lives and some are forced into by a kidnapper who could be a pimp.

Fuck, I'm scaring you aren't I?" Axel frown looking at the pale, wide eyed blond. "I'm sorry, Roxas I really am. B-but like I said this place isn't all bad. Trouble only happens when you go looking for it."

Roxas lifted his hand and placed his index finger millimeters away from his thumb, "Just a bit scared. But I'm a hero, so I can handle anything thrown my way." He flashed Axel a smile, "Can we get going now? I want to see what you do from day to day."

Axel smiled and put the car in reverse. He back out and switched to drive. He drove them out of the parking lot and onto the street, passing the trees with the multiple colored leaves.

"I don't think you'll get to really see that, seeing as how I don't work on the weekends. But I can show you places that I like to go." He said stoping at a red light, chuckling when he saw Roxas looking out the window in awe.

"Oh, what's your job?" Roxas asked as he tore his eyes away from the amazing scenes outside the car and towards Axel, "Are you one of the heroes here?"

"Hm, no, I'm not. I wanted to be a fight fighter when I was a kid but things changed. I work in a large building, in a small cubical. But I'm working my up so I can move from that dump and buy a house."

"Oh..." Roxas leaned back in his seat a bit disappointed with the answer, "Why did you decide to not become a firefighter?"

Axel made a left turn and frowned for a second. "My father was one but he died in a fire I set in the house when I was thirteen. He was on duty so he wasn't home and I didn't see him very often. So I stared to play with fire in my room. It was my way of pretending I was with him.

I had a small one in my tiny trash can and then my mom called me for dinner." Axel took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I left the damn thing right next to my bed. That caught fire and then the curtains. Our smoke detector was broken so it didn't warn us at all. The fire had some how spread down the hall..." He turned right, his grip on the wheel tighten.

"Long story short, my father and the others came and as soon as he got me out, he went back in for something so stupid. It was a photo album... The idiot! The house collapse on him." Axel held back angry tears as he made one last turn and parked in the mall lot.

Roxas looked over Axel with sad eyes. He reached over and rubbed the man's arm in an attempt to comfort him. He didn't know what to say since the redhead was practically a stranger and he has never met the man's dad so words just didn't seem like the right thing. But maybe actions would help make Axel feel better.

Very slowly Roxas unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over so he would have better access to the redhead. When he was close, the hero rested his head on the man's shoulder, his hand never stopping it's soft caress.

Axel tensed for the a second but then relaxed. He shifted in his seat and wrapped his arms around Roxas. He knew he screwed up the atmosphere around them and Roxas was trying to comfort him.

Just Roxas being there, trying to do so made his heart flip. He was feeling better but he didn't want to break what contact he had with the blond. "Thank you." He said pulling back and feeling bold, he kissed Roxas' forehead.

Roxas smiled as Axel pulled away from him. His heart felt lighter at the fact that he was able to comfort his player.

"Can we go in now?" Roxas asked sheepishly and pointed towards the giant building. He didn't want to leave the peaceful atmosphere of the car but the promises of all the great things in the mall were tempting the hero a bit too much.

Axel nodded and unbuckled himself. They both got out of the car and saunter over to the building. Axel felt a little more bold and took hold of Roxas hand, hoping the blond wouldn't pull away.

Roxas jumped a bit at the initial touch but quickly gathered his nerve together and intertwined their fingers, "It's so big in here." Roxas said in aw as he took in the sights. Small stores and kiosks were everywhere and there were a lot of people wandering around as well. From mothers chasing after their small children, to teenagers hanging around and playing on their phones, and the elderly just walking around for some exercise. It was like nothing the young hero had ever seen before.

Axel was loving the way Roxas took everything in. It was refreshing to be with someone who wasn't a pain in the ass or bugged him about his love life.

"If you want to go inside any of them let me know." He said shifting around some rude people who where just standing in the middle of a walk way.

"Umm..." Roxas scanned the immediate area for a nice looking store, "How about there." He pointed towards a shop that had a red and white sign that read GameStop.

Axel lightly laughed and all but dragged the little hero into the gaming store. "This is were I bought your game so, you might want to stick with the cosplaying idea incase someone recognizes you."

"So this is where I came from." Roxas said with a light chuckle as he looked at the four walls covered in cases with elaborate pictures of heroes and villains alike.

Small fingers squeezed larger ones in excitement as Roxas dragged Axel over to a $5 box and started to dig his way threw it. He looked at all the games the box had to offer with a large smile plastered across his face.

"Find something?" Axel asked curiously. He had no idea that Roxas would want to play a game when he himself was in one all his life.

"Just looking. Do you think all of these are their own worlds as well? I mean think if this guy got out." Roxas said as he pointed to a cartoony looking fat cat in a red and white outfit. The name of the game was The Many Adventures of Captain Hero.

Axel snorted remembering the game fairly well. "If that thing came out then I would say that all video games would be examined just to see how it's even possible."

Roxas laughed at that. He squeezed Axel's hand again but didn't let up as his mind was flooded with the idea of going back to his world. Would he be able to get out and visit Axel and the others every now and again?

Sora's question came back to him, _"How do you feel about Axel?"_

"Roxas, lets go into a clothing store. Maybe we can pick you out some clothes or some new shoes." Axel said looking at the shoes that must have been stiff from being wet yesterday. "After that we can go to the food court and grab some lunch. What do ya say?"

"New shoes would be lovely. I think Sora got me set on clothes. Plus I don't want to spend too much of your money." Roxas said as Axel dragged him out if GameStop and towards another shop called Payless.

"Fair enough." He said going into the store with the blond hero. "Maybe we can catch a movie before he head home." Axel said thinking that they were more on a date than just an outing. He liked the idea but he didn't know what Roxas thought about any of this.

"What's a movie?" Roxas asked as he looked at the shelves with shoes in his size. He picked up a black and white checkered sneaker and looked at it with a picky eye before putting it back and picked up a black shoe with a red line going across. He shook his head and went to the next shoe.

"A movie is a story played out by actors. They make it come to life in the same sense as a game. Only you just sit and watch. Kinda like cut scenes." Axel explained looking at random shoes.

Roxas made an O shape with his mouth at Axel's explanation, "That sounds fun. Can we get lunch first though?" The blond asked as he picked up a pair of plain black slip ons, "Do these look good?"

"Do you like those?" Axel asked looking in approval at the shoes. "They'd look good on you. But you should walk around to see how they feel first." Axel looked thoughtful, "Yeah, after this we'll head to the food court."

Roxas slipped off his old shoes and put the new ones on and walked up and down the aisle a couple of times before stopping in front of Axel, "They feel good."

"Then that's what we'll get." The redhead said picking up the box they came in.

Axel paid for the shoes that were still on feet, the old ones in the box, in bag that Axel carried.

Soon the two were walking to the food court where a mixture of aromas filled the air.

Roxas groaned as the smell invaded his nose and made his stomach growl in hunger. He had completely forgotten about his half eaten breakfast,"What should we get?" Roxas asked as he took ahold of Axel's free hand.

Axel had to hold back a smile as he walked further in with his little blond. "What are you in the mood for? There's Chinese, Subway, corndogs, pizza, burgers. I myself feel like having a sub."

"A sub?" Roxas's face scrunched up as he tried to think of what that was. Nothing on Axel's list sounded like things he ate in his world. He knew pizza from the night before but he wanted to try something new, "I want to try a sub."

Axel smiled and then told him what a sub was and the types they had to offer. "I'm going to get a coldcut. Which do you want?"

"Turkey with mayo, please." Roxas chirped. A wide smile was on his face as he thought about trying the new food. The two walked towards the sub shop hand in hand.

"Yo, Axel! Roxas!" A familiar voice called. The two turned towards the person calling them and saw Reno waving like a maniac at a table with Zack sitting beside him munching on some fries.

Axel rolled his eyes and lead Roxas toward his brother and Zack. "What's up?" He asked pretending not to be annoyed.

"Oh nothing much. Just eating some lunch with mister fine ass over here." Reno pointed to said mister fine ass as he stuffed his face with more fires.

Zack almost chocked on his food from laughing at the nickname but managed to swallow all of it and smiled at Axel and Roxas, "Good afternoon. How are you two doing?"

Roxas gave the two I wide smile as he pointed towards his feet, "Axel bought me new shoes!"

"Well isn't that cute." Reno chuckled and pulled Roxas away from his brother. "Ax, be a dear and go get some food. Zack and I will watch over your little blond."

Axel narrowed his eyes at his sibling. He had a feeling that the two males were up to something. He was hesitant at first but the cheerful expression on Zack's face put him at ease. "Fine. Roxas I'll be back."

Roxas watched Axel go with scared eyes. Last time Axel left him alone with someone they questioned him about his feelings. He really didn't want to be left alone with the two males. But not wanting to seem rude, the hero took a seat across from Zack.

"So..umm...what are you two doing here?" The blond awkwardly asked trying to fill the silence.

Reno licked his fingers and then looked at Roxas. "We're out on a date."

Roxas flushed, "Oh. I'm sorry if I'm bugging you. I can go back to Axel if you guys want to be alone." He pushed his chair back with an annoying squeak as he went to get up but a large hand covered his to grab his attention.

"We asked you to sit with us. Now get your butt back in your seat and shut up." Zack said with a light laugh.

"So Roxas, how do you like it here?" Reno asked causally when Roxas sat back down.

"I really like it. There's so much to do and see! I hope I can come back and visit after I get back home." Roxas drew some patterns on the table with his finger.

"If you like it so much, then why not just stay?" Zack asked, finishing his fries.

"I know a certain redhead who would just love that idea." Reno tittered.

Roxas cocked his head to the side in confusion, "You?" He asked as he pointed at Reno's firey locks.

Zack chortled and Reno bursted out laughing. "You're cute you know that?" He said when he calmed down. "But no, not me. It's someone you're on date with right now."

Roxas recoiled a bit, "Date? I'm not on a date. Axel just wanted to show me around before I left."

"And I'm not a natural redhead." Reno said sarcastically.

"It sure seems like you guys are. I mean he bought you a gift, he's paying for lunch, and you were holding hands." Zack winked at the blond. "I say it's a date."

"He's just being nice." Roxas defended himself, "I needed new shoes and we're both hungry. Axel's only paying because munny isn't accepted in this world."

"Talk about blank with a capital B." Reno sighed, stealing something his brother would say.

"You're in denial kiddo. Do you guys have plans after this?" Zack asked softly, sensing the blond's uneasiness. "A movie, walk in the park, arcade, dinner at a nice restaurant, maybe an amusement park?" Zack listed a few things off the top of his head, slightly glancing Reno's way, hoping he got the hidden meaning.

Reno understood it all. Zack was naming things he wanted to do. "Has he asked you anything like that?" The redhead asked ignoring his lover's double meaning.

"He said he'd take me to see what a movie was like." Roxas mumbled. He looked between the two with a sheepish look, "Does that mean we're on a da-date?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Roxas, I care about my little bro. And I hate seeing how lonely he's gotten. When I saw you both in his room yesterday and just a few minutes ago, I could tell he was happy. You should stay. Right Zack?" Reno kissed his cheek.

The raven haired man nodded his head in agreement, "I've known these two since high school so I can say this with accuracy that you make Axel tremendously happy."

"I do?" Roxas's face turned red. He was staring to feel conflicted. He cared about Axel and wanted to make him happy and would be happy to stay just to see the redhead smile, but he had obligations and responsibilities in his own world. He shook his head sadly, "It doesn't matter. I can't stay here."

"Not with that attitude." Reno clicked his tongue and furrowed his brows. "If you're not going to stay then stop leading him on. It'll hurt him less if you just leave him sooner than later. Even if your ship thing isn't fixed. You need to reject him and then leave." Reno glared at the blond with ice cold eyes. "Hurt him and I won't hesitate to hurt you back."

Zack sighed and hit Reno's arm. "Would you stop scaring him. It's been two damn days geeze." He turned and faced the blond hero.

"But he is right. Don't lead my friend on if you have no intention to be with him. I would start by not holding his hand anymore." Zack gave him a sad smile. He had a feeling that the blond like Axel but he was denying himself the feeling because he wanted to go home.

"I wasn't aware I was leading him on. I'm sorry..." Roxas leaned back in his chair and tried to make himself as small as possible to escape the two pairs of blue eyes, "No more holding hands. Got it." He mumbled more to himself than to Zack and Reno.

Axel came back with two black trays that held their food. He frown when he looked at how timid Roxas was. He sat next him, placed his food in front him and asked with venom in his voice,"What the fuck did you guys do?"

Zack waved his hands in front of him like he was warding off Axel's pending wrath, "Nothing. Just some friendly banter."

"Yeah, trust me, nothing happened." Roxas reassured Axel as he grabbed his food and took a big bite.

Axel scoffed knowing they were hiding something. "Roxas if they did or said anything to you, I would like to know."

"Chill out baby bro. We just asked how he liked it here is all." Reno stood up and went over to stand by Roxas. He put his arm around Roxas' shoulder and smirked at the death glare Axel was giving him.

Reno turned and whispered into Roxas' ear so Axel couldn't hear. "See that look on his face? He's jealous, meaning he really likes you. Think about what you're going to do."

With that Reno picked up his tray and looked between Roxas and Axel. "Zack and I have a date in the bedroom. So were going now." Reno gave a mock salute and tried his best to hide his limp.

Axel raised a brow a Zack, silently asking but not really wanting to know.

"Subs are fucking delicious!" Roxas moaned to himself as cool mayo and hot turkey filled his mouth. He glanced over at Axel who's green eyes were still fixed on his retreating brother and lover, "So, Reno said this was a date."

If Axel had been eating, he would have choked on his food. His emerald eyes widen and his cheeks was tinted a pink. "Wh-what? Don't listen to that idiot." He said turning his face away from the blond and took a huge bite out his foot long.

"Okay." Roxas sounded dejected and he looked away from Axel and took another bite of his sub. Why did he feel so sad about what Axel had said?

"Okay." Roxas sounded dejected and he looked away from Axel and took another bite of his sub. Why did he feel so sad about what Axel had said?

The redhead glance at Roxas and could tell he screwed up again. "How about...th-the movie and then dinner?" He asked, hating the way he stuttered.

"The movie sounds great right about now." Roxas said. He tried to put on a happy face for Axel since he was having a great time, but his spirits seemed to have died.

Axel sighed and pushed his tray away. He had lost his appetite and felt like shit. "Roxas, if you just want to go home then we can."

The redhead's unenthusiastic attitude was bumming Roxas out. The hero didn't mean to bring Axel down with his question, he was just curious about what Zack and Reno said.

_'Screw leading him on.' _Roxas thought to himself as he grabbed Axel's hand, "I don't want to leave just yet. I'm having a fun time out with you."

Axel stared into his blue eyes trying to see if he could detect any doubt. He saw none and let a smile appear on his face._ 'I love you, you know that?' _He said in his head wishing he could tell Roxas how he felt.

He knew for sure when they were in the parking lot and the blond tried to comfort him. And when he was in line getting their food, he thought about their time around the mall and he knew he wanted to do this for the rest of his life.

Never in his life did Axel think he would be able to actually love anyone he dated or slept with. Then again he wasn't dating Roxas and he most certainly wasn't having sex with him.

The thought made him furrow his brows. He licked his dry lips and gulped as he willed his nerves to settle down. "Roxas, how would you...feel if...if this was a date?"

"I...I think I'd like it." Roxas smiled at Axel for a moment or two before yanking his hand away and going back to eating his sub.

"Then, it's a date." Axel took his hand back and kissed his knocks. Before he tried to finish his food. He hated wasting delicious food, and the sub was one if his favorite things to eat.

Roxas couldn't stop looking at Axel from the corner of his eye. The happy vibes coming off the player made Roxas smile uncontrollably. He tried to enjoy his food just as much as Axel was with his, but he couldn't give the meal his full attention._ 'Gonna have to come back here one day and try this food again.'_ Roxas made a mental note to himself.

The two finished their subs and talked about what movie they were going to see. Axel had to explain to Roxas what the basic plot of each one so the hero would be able to pick. He didn't want to be selfish and pick for them without letting Roxas know about the others.

Truth be told, Axel wanted to see How to Train Your Dragon 2. He didn't care if it was a kid movie. He loved the the first one and wished he had his own toothless plushie to cuddle at night. It may sound childish and weird for a twenty four year old to want a doll but Axel didn't give a damn. He liked who he was and could careless what others thought.

"Okay so which do you want to see, now that I've explained them?" He asked with a grin from the look of concentration on Roxas face.

Roxas tilted his head to the side as he thought. They all sounded like good movies and he wouldn't mind seeing them all, but that wouldn't be very nice to Axel's wallet. Good thing there was one movie that stood out from the rest, "Can we see X-Men? You said it was about hero's verses villains. That sounds fun!" The blond couldn't help the large grin that spread across his face at the thought of an action pact movie that he wouldn't get hurt during.

Axel chuckled. "Technically, Captain America 2, and The Amazing Spiderman 2 are both hero vs villains too. I want to see the Cap, but I also want to see X-Men. I have the other movies at home if you want to watch those sometime." He stood and held out his hand. "Lets go watch some mutant ass kicking.

"Oh, if you want to see a different superhero movie we can. And we can marathon the x-men movies tomorrow or something." Roxas grabbed his trash and went to throw it away then went back to the redhead and latched onto the offered hand.

He honestly didn't care about what they saw, everything Axel listed had been a sequel so he know he wouldn't know what was going on anyway.

Axel thought for a moment. "To be honest, they fucked up with the X-Men movies. Don't get me wrong they were good, but at the same it felt like they did what they did in the third just to end the franchise only to make Wolverine movies, and a prequel X-Men. This new is like a redo to change what they did or something. So I don't think you really need to see the others before seen the new one."

"Well if you say so." Roxas shrugged as the duo left the crowded mall and made their way back to Axel's car.

The blond patiently waited for Axel to unlock his door before sliding in and buckling up. He was eager to see what would happen in the movie.

"The movie theater is on the other side of the mall. I think would be better to park closer to it just because." Axel said as he started to drive around the lot to the other side.

"Okay." Roxas said. His blue eyes glued to the window. He tried to count how many cars were in the lot but it hard as Axel started to go faster and make turns. In no time at all they were pulling into a new spot on the complete opposite side of the mall. The entrance over there was littered with posters of movies either already there or coming soon. There were groups of people talking about what they should see scattered around too.

The hero didn't wait for Axel as he flew out of the car and into the wide double doors. He looked at the line of people buying their tickets and wondered if he should join them or wait for Axel. He decided on the latter and took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Excited to see it?" Axel asked standing in front of Roxas. "Lets get in line." He took Roxas hand and walked to the line. He gave a few people a glare as they gave two a dirty look. He hated people who just couldn't mind their own business and have to judge everyone.

He was just holding his hand. And yet the couple in front of them looked at them as if they had some disease that could spread just by breathing.

Roxas shifted uneasily while they stood in line. He pulled on Axel's shirt to get his attention, "Why are they staining at us like that?" The hero whispered so no one but Axel could hear him.

"Remember how I told you about mixed people?" Axel whispered back letting go of his hand only to wrap his arm around his way for three reasons. He wanted to hold him, he wanted to comfort him, and it was his way to tell the couple to fuck off.

"So those people are that." Roxas stated for himself. He subconsciously leaned into the offered warmth. He was enjoying the player's affection and it made him happy that the discussed looks from the strangers don't make Axel pull away from him.

"Yes, and all we have to do is..." Axel paused in his whispering and spoke so the couple could hear him with a glare plastered on his face, "ignore their ignorance."

The couple scowled and moved forward up to the ticket booth. "I hope they didn't bother you." He spoke softly, gazing down at his date.

"They didn't. It's just weird being stared at with hatred. I'm used to people loving me because I saved their life or something. No one hates a hero." The blond laughed a bit to himself, "But does if bother you?" Roxas pulled away a bit from Axel to get rid of any unwanted attention that the redhead may not have wanted.

"Nobody but the bad guys." Axel joked gently pulled Roxas closer to him. "Of course I'm not." He moved so he was standing behind. He held him with both arms around the blond's waist. He bent down so his chin could rested on the hero's shoulder.

"Roxas you have no idea how happy I am." He whispered, mostly to himself.

Roxas leaned back into the embrace so most of his weight was being supported by Axel. He hummed a bit to himself in contentment, "I'm happy too."

The line moved forward and the couple found themselves in front of the cashier, "Two please!" Roxas said excitedly.

The person behind the counter gave him a confused look, "And what would you like to see dear?"

Axel chuckled. "Two for X-Men Days of Future Past." He pulled out his wallet and was really glad that Payless could give him change for one of the hundred dollars he had.

The cashier looked at the movie times with a frown, "I'm sorry sir, the movie already started. But I can give you tickets the the next showing at 3:30."

"That's fine." He said and paid for the tickets. "Lets go for a walk to waste some time." Axel took the tickets, pocketed his wallet, and took Roxas hand.

"To where?" Roxas asked as he fell in step with Axel.

"There's a small park down the road. We can just walk over there, take a stroll and then come back." Axel began to lead his hero. "How does that sound?"

"Sounds like fun." Roxas said as he walked back out the mall and was lead out of the parking lot and down a sidewalk.

The walk to the park itself was about ten minutes. The two had a comfortable silences. Axel couldn't believe that Roxas was okay with the affectionate touches. He was really happy and didn't want to ruin the mood by thinking about how the blond was just going to leave.

He squeeze the smaller hand while they walked past some other people enjoying their time in the park. "So Roxas, what do you feel like doing after the movie? Do you want to go home and just relax?"

Roxas bit his lip. He was having fun with Axel and didn't want to leave him just like that but he promised Sora, "I actually made plans to go over to Sora's house tonight."

"Oh." Axel blinked surprised. "When did that happen?" He asked trying to sound like he was okay. "I guess I should enjoy you as much as I can." He internally face palmed at the wrong words of choice.

"He asked me over this morning and since I didn't go over last night I thought it'd be rude to say no." Roxas swung their joined hands for a moment with a content smile on his face, "Besides you have all day to enjoy me."

Axel thought for a moment. He needed to tell Roxas something. He led the blond over to a nearby bench and sat him down next to himself. "You know, I never got a chance to answer your question."

"What question?" So much had happened today and the hero had asked so many things he didn't know what Axel was talking about.

The player chewed his lower lip. It wasn't a surprise he didn't remember. "What you asked me in the room before Reno so kindly interrupted us."

"Oh yeah." Roxas twisted in his seat so he was facing Axel without having to turn his head, "Did you finally come up with an answer?"

"I've had the answer the whole time." Axel leaned forward and captured Roxas lips. He pulled back before the blond even had a chance to kiss back. "You can stay."

Roxas felt disappointed at the teasing kiss but couldn't help the butterflies that formed in his stomach. A dark blush spread across his cheeks.

"Thank you." Was all he could say.

Axel smiled and simply kissed his forehead before he leaned back against the bench, signing in content and shutting his eyes.

Roxas stood up so he was towering over the redhead. Axel didn't seem to notice the hero leaving his side and Roxas used that to his advantage and captured Axel's lips in a sweet, short kiss.

Green eyes popped open in surprise only to see Roxas's retreating form run towards the abandoned swings

"Sneaky little brat." He grinned and ran after the blond, catching quickly and tackling him to the ground, making sure to turn so he took most of the impact.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked holding Roxas so his back was pressed against his chest.

Roxas struggled against strong arms in an attempt to escape, "I wanted to play on the swings!" He said as he managed to pry Axel's arms off of him and roll off the redhead so he was sitting beside the player.

Once he caught his breath Roxas got up and finished his sprit towards the swing set. He calmed one of the seats that wasn't completely destroyed or rusted and pumped his legs to help him take off.

Axel laughed and got up. He saunter over and sat on the other swing. His long legs helped his get a much higher lift once he started to swing.

"Ah no fair!" Roxas laughed as he started to kick his legs harder and faster to catch up to the redhead.

Axel chuckled and swung a little higher. When he was happy with the height, he jumped off from his swing and landed a few feet away. He almost fell over but caught himself and turned to watch Roxas swing.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at Axel before leaning back so he was upside down. He made sure his hands were firmly held onto the chains so he wouldn't fall and crack his skull open.

Axel watched him, remembering how he used to do that but one day, his friend Demyx had distracted him. He ended up flipping over and landing face first off the swing. It was amazing he didn't brake his nose.

Axel laughed at the memory and pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 2:59. They needed to get going if they wanted to get snacks and good seats. "Roxas, we gotta go." Axel called from his spot.

Roxas flipped back up to the proper seating and pouted at Axel. He was having too much fun on the swing to want to stop. He hated how time seemed to go faster when he was having a good time.

Reluctantly the hero stopped kicking his legs and let the swing lower till it was a safe enough hight to jump off of. He walked towards Axel who was waiting for him at the edge of the park.

"I'm sorry, we can come back another time if you want." Axel took Roxas hand and started the walk back to the theater.

"I'm not too sure about that." Roxas mumbled to himself so Axel wouldn't hear him. He was still fighting with himself over if he wanted to go home or not.

The hero quickly changed his attitude and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist so he was awkwardly walking sideways, "When would this next time be?"

"Lets see, tomorrow's Sunday. So tomorrow. How does that sound?" Axel wrapped and arm around the affectionate blond's shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan!" Roxas said as he nuzzle his face into Axel's side to hide his wide smile, "Can Sora and maybe Reno and Zack come too? We can have a picnic."

"If they aren't too busy." Axel replied trying to hold back the will to call Roxas a girl.

_'If he keeps this up, I don't think I'll even let him leave.'_ Axel sighed and got quiet. He held Roxas closer to his side, making it harder to walk along the sidewalk.

Roxas pulled away from Axel's side and ran towards the theater. He didn't want to be late for the movie.

"Roxas wait." Axel ran after him and grasped his arm. "If you run in like they might think you stole something." He pulled him back to his side and took him to the ticket collector. After handing the tickets over, Axel took Roxas to get some snacks.

Roxas looked threw the transparent counter at all the sugary foods. The pack of sour gummies and dark chocolate caught the blond's fancy. He pointed at the candies, "Can I get those?" He asked as he looked at the board behind the cashier displaying the drinks, "And a Coke Icy? Axel, want an Icy?"

To Axel, Roxas looked like a kid in a candy store. It was fascinating and at the same time cute. "Can we get the sour gummies, dark chocolate, some nachos with cheese on the chips, a medium coke icy, dots, and a medium sprite." Axel ordered for them even though Roxas asked for what he wanted already.

"I'm good on the icy Roxas. I don't really like the brain freeze I get from drink it too fast." He chortled and paid for the food.

"Brain freeze?" Roxas questioned as he took his Icy from the vender. To the hero it sounded like if he drank the frozen treat too fast he'll freeze up like a glitch in the game.

Axel took the box of food and moved away from the counter and off to the side. "Yeah, your brain just starts to hurt from how cold it gets. It doesn't las very long but it's not something I like getting.

"That doesn't sound pleasant at all." The hero stated as he held the door for the movie open for Axel who was full handed and followed the player into the dark room to find their seats.

Once they were all settled and comfortable the dim lights turned off and the screen light up showing them previews for upcoming movies. Roxas looked up at the screen in aw as moving pictures danced in front of his eyes.

Axel organized everything around in the box before he dug into his nachos. "Want to try?" He asked with some cheese on his chin.

Roxas leaned over and bite the chip out of Axel's hand. He moaned a bit as he wiped the excess cheese off his chin with the back of his hand, "Those are good." The blond said and took a sip from his frozen drink a bit too fast. His eye twitched in discomfort as he felt a cold induced headache overtake him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Fucking brain freeze!" He yelped as he rubbed his temples.

Axel chuckled. "Open your mouth." He said trying not to laugh to much.

Roxas did as Axel bid, "Ahh..."

Axel stuck his thumb into the open mouth and pressed it against the roof to help stop the freeze. He pulled out and wiped his thumb on his pants. "Better?"

Roxas's face scrunched up at the foreign feeling of Axe's thumb in his mouth. But once it was removed the headache had completely left the blond.

"Better."

Axel smiled and opened his dots. Want to try one? It had ice cream inside." He offered while giving the blond his own treats.

"You're going to make me fat." The hero pouted but took the candy off of Axel and popped it into his mouth.

"I don't think that's possible." He laughed and ate one. "While the movie is going we can't talk. We can whisper but that's about it. That way the everyone can enjoy the movie."

The opening credits started to roll and Roxas took that as his cue to be quiet, "Got it." He reclined in has seat to get as comfortable as possible and watched the movie.

* * *

Damn that was one long ass chapter. Took Ewonsama and I a whole day and a half of writing. We were thinking about cutting it somewhere but nowhere seemed like the right place to do it.

Pleass review for this super long chapy please!


	6. Chapter 6

Ewonsama: Review so I can sleep at night, my brain and drained body will thank you. Oh, and thanks for reading!

Leven: Damn this story is now longer than Abandoned and had half as many chapters. I love this story so much. It's mine and Ewonsama's baby xD

* * *

Roxas poked at the Alfredo noodles and chicken in front of him. After the movie Axel had dragged the hero out of the theater and towards the car as soon as the credits started to roll. The redhead then drove them across town to a fancy restaurant that made Roxas feel underdressed. The food was good and Roxas was happy to be here with Axel, but the feeling of unwanted eyes looking at him like he didn't belong was getting on his nerves. The blond didn't even know if it was because of the way he was dressed or if it was because he was having dinner with another man, either way it annoyed him.

Taking a sip of his water, Axel gazed at the distressed blond. He couldn't for the life of him, figure out what was wrong. Sure the place was full of people dressed up, and the two of them didn't really match the atmosphere, Roxas more than Axel; but that didn't mean they weren't welcomed there. All it meant was that most people plan a date rather than just have one out of the blue.

Then again, there was a lot of people staring at them. They gave them the same looks that that couple at the theater gave them. Maybe he made a mistake in taking Roxas into a place like this and instead took him a fast food joint. _'To late now.'_

Axel put his fork down and stretched his arm across the table. He took Roxas' hand in his, giving it a small squeeze. The blond looked up from his plate and onto Axel's small smiling face. "You okay?"

Roxas sent the player a soft smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. The food here's really good. Thank you."

The hero knew he shouldn't let the other occupants of the restaurant bother him and he should only care about Axel so that's exactly what he planned on doing. Pushing the feeling of being stared at aside Roxas looked at the man in front of him.

The small smile on the blond's face became more genuine when he picked up the guilty look on Axel's face. The player really was thinking too much to make Roxas happy, and the hero wished there was something he could do to repay the man.

Axel rubbed his thumb over the back of Roxas's hand. "And your going to Sora's after this right?" Axel asked curiously. He didn't feel bother by it anymore. He was fine with it and thought that Roxas should have as much fun as he could.

He had his time with the hero. He got to hold and even kiss him. He was content. Even during the movie Roxas allowed him to wrap his arm around his shoulder for some snuggling. Besides, he knew if they went home, there would be nothing from stopping Axel from trying to go a little further than just a kiss. So in his mind it was probably best for him to go see the brunette.

"I was thinking about it. But if you want to hang out a bit more I don't mind, and I don't think Sora would care that much either." Roxas flipped his hand over so he could comfortably wrap his fingers around the man's wrist and stroking the soft skin.

Axel shivered under the innocent touch. He could already feel himself getting a little uncomfortable under the table. "Hm I would like too. But sleep overs are fun. It's better than you don't go to late. Me and my friends, all we did was play video games, goof around, tell jokes, sm- uh make s'mores, get dru- haha I mean drag each other outside and pulls pranks. We'd also eat like pigs. Good times." Axel laughed at the memories.

Roxas laughed at that. It all sounded fun, even the things Axel tried to censor, "Okay I'll get out of your hair when we get back. And don't worry there won't be any smoking or drinking." The hero winked at the redhead and withdrew his hand so he could continue eating.

Axel stared at him with his mouth hanging open before he started to laugh. "Can't get anything past you now can I?"

"I wouldn't be a very good hero if I was oblivious now would I?" Roxas said as he shoved a fork full of food into his mouth.

Axel chuckled giving him a cheeky grin "No, I guess you wouldn't. Do they even have drugs and alcohol where you come from?"

"Yes. The pimp at the Inn was also a drug lord, and there were bars and if you stopped to look at the menu they offered beer." The blond explained with a lopsided grin, Axel really was a bad player.

"And here I thought I it was a children's game." Axel said with mock disapproval.

The blond shrugged his shoulders, "It is, but like all kid things, if you look deep enough you can find little things in it that adults can enjoy."

Axel hummed. "Roxas you do know I was joking right?" He chuckled and took a bite out of his pasta. "You know movies meant for kids. There are a lot of adult jokes that children wouldn't understand.

"We should watch them and you can point all of the jokes for me."

The couple ate the rest of their meal telling each other adult themed jokes and laughing their heads off till the check came.

Axel looked at the check. He was really glad he had enough on him to cover it. He pulled out his money, stuck it in the check folder thing and wrote how much was a tip. Handing it to the waitress, he stood up and held his hand out for Roxas to take.

"I guess we should get going." He said sending a wink at the curious, now blushing waitress who scurried off. "Well, someone was having dirty thoughts." He chuckled as Roxas took his hand and began their walk to the exit.

* * *

Roxas laid back on Sora's twin sized bed so his head was hanging off. The hero sighed as he glared at the upside down brunette, "Going out with Axel was a bad idea."

Sora spun around in his computer desk chair. "What makes you say that?" He asked coming to a halt.

Sighing again, Roxas rolled over so he could properly look at Sora, "It was just such a great day and he was so nice and loving. I can't keep doing this. I need to go back to my world you know." The hero glared daggers in the plush carpet like it was the reason for his sour mood.

"If it was such a great day then why are you being a sour puss? So Axel showed you a good time-wait you said loving? As in what exactly?" Sora rolled his chair so he was next to Roxas head, and poked him with his foot.

Roxas groaned as the foot assaulted him. He grabbed the offending appendage and managed to pull Sora out of his chair with a startled yelp.

"I don't know. We held hands a lot, a couple of kisses here and there. He bought me some things." Roxas explained, "We ran into Zack and Reno when we went to get lunch and they said we were on a date."

Sora rubbed his butt as he listen to Roxas. "So does that mean you figured out your feelings for him? I agree with them. It sounds like you guys were on a date. You sound like you were a new couple actually."

Sora grabbed Roxas arm and yanked him to the ground, earning his own yelp from the blond. He ignored the glare Roxas have him with a shrug. "Revenge my friend."

Roxas glared at the smiling boy next to him, "I asked Axel if we were and at first he said no, but eventually we came to an agreement that we were. And no Sora, we are not. I repeat. Not a new couple. It just can't happen." A painful frown spread across Roxas's face as he pushed himself off the ground and crawled under the blankets on the bed.

Sora frowned and crawled up after the blond. He laid next to him with a worried expression. "Roxas, why is it so bad? I know you want to go home but who knows how long it'll take. Or if it will even happen." Sora reached out and hugged his blond friend.

"If you couldn't go home then how would you say you felt about Axel?" He asked carefully, trying his best not to get him down.

"I...I think..." Roxas buried his face into the pillow and mumbled like last part.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Sora got closer Roxas, poking at his head. "Come on Roxas, what would you feel about him? Would you date him? Or would you stay friends while he goes off with some bimbo who will want him to spend all his money on her and then have his child only to leave him with some richer guy?"

Sora had no idea where that came from but he figured whatever worked, worked. He just hoped he didn't upset the hero.

Roxas turned his head towards his friend so he could speak more clearly, "I already spend all of his money..."

Sora frowned. "Roxas, I'm pretty sure he planned to spend that money on you, no the both of you. What I mean is someone who forces him to buy things. If he offers that's completely different. It means he wants to spend it on you.

Forcing is..lets say he was dating this chick. She likes clothes and jewelry. Axel has been saving his money for something he's been wanting for a while and she knows it. But she makes him buy her things. How? Easy she says no sex unless she gets those things. That or she makes his life a living hell. Do you know what I mean? He didn't plan to spend it on the chick. But he did plan to spend it on you."

Roxas looked uneasily at that. He knew the money Axel had been spending on him was meant to be saved for something, "What if he was willingly spending money on me but the money was meant to go towards something else?"

"Well then obliviously he thinks you're more important than whatever it was he was saving for. Roxas if that's true then Axel must really really like you. I don't think he would do that for some he didn't like more than a friend." Sora sat up, making the covers to fall around his waist and Roxas shoulder blades.

"If I were gay, then I'd say that it's really touching and that I would want to make him happy just as he is trying to make me happy."

Roxas rolled around a couple of times till he managed to wrap all of the blanket around himself like a cocoon. He felt like such a mess. He couldn't help the sick feeling that was overtaking him. Axel really did care for him, the hero knew that. And Roxas knew he felt something for the player, but there was nothing he could do about it. He needed to go home

"Sora, I don't think I can make him happy."

Sora petted Roxas' head in a comforting manner. The brunette could feel the blond's sadness rating around him. He didn't know what else to say. "You still didn't answer me. If you couldn't go home, then would want to be with Axel or let him be with someone else while you just watched?"

Sora sighed sadly he got up from the bed and walked toward his door. "I'm going to go get a couple drinks. I'll be back with some snacks too." He said happily, trying to change the subject for now. He gave the hero a smile before disappearing out the door.

Roxas sat up as he watched Sora leave. He knew the answer to the question, but he didn't know how to word it. The hero wished there was a way he could keep seeing Axel and still be able to defend his home.

Sora came back a minute later, his arms full of snacks and drinks. He even had a bag of chips in his while he some how opened the door with out dropping a thing. With the back of his foot he shut the door, wincing when it slammed.

"I fucking like him." Roxas quickly blurt out before covering himself up with the blanket. His face was beat red and his heart was pounding in his chest. This was the first time Roxas had admitted to himself his own feelings.

Sora blinked a couple of times to grasp what Roxas just blurted. He opened his mouth and bag of chips fell. He quickly set the snacks and drinks down, rushing to the bed. "So you finally admit it?" Sora grinned. "I knew it!"

He bounced on the bed like child that had to much candy. "If you like him then why go home?"

"It's not that simple." Roxas mumbled so Sora could barely make out what was said, "I'm the only one who can protect the people there. Without me the Heartless will overrun everything!"

"I-I'm sorry... Roxas, if that's true then what if you really can't go back? Then what?" Sora asked quietly.

Roxas emerged from his safe haven so he could properly look at the brunette. The blond snagged a handful of cookies and and a soda. He took a swig of the carbonated liquid before he spoke again, "There has to be a way. I got here didn't I?" The look in his dark blue eyes were absolutely serious, like he wouldn't take not going home as an answer.

Sora sat back, thinking of something. "Well, there could be away. What if we found an engineer? They could adjust the blocks so they fit together and make it so you can turn on the inside to see if you can contact someone?"

"What would that do?" Roxas asked. He stuffed a fistful of chips into his mouth and pushed the blanket off of him.

Sora opened a soda and took a drink. "Well mister cranky pants, if you thought about then you could contact someone from the game. They could take a ship and carefully land here to come and get you."

"Sor, I'm not even sure how I got here. How can I give someone directions?" Roxas chuckled a bit at that.

"It doesn't have a tracking device?" Sora asked with a mouth full of cookies.

Roxas shook his head. The world was a pretty small place and Roxas always knew if someone needed him, so there was no need for a tracking device. And even if it did have one, would the signal even reach this far?

"I'll call Zexion tomorrow and see if he made any progress." Roxas confirmed mostly to himself.

"So for now how about enjoy the time you have here?" Sora asked shoving a donut into Roxas hands while he chewed on some chocolate.

Roxas shook his head and laughed. Only Sora would make everything happy go lucky. The hero would miss him as well once he left. Taking a bite out of the food in his hand Roxas leaned against Sora, "Thank you. You're a really good friend."

"Mmll um, or a ohod endjd oo." He said with his mouth full of chips. He swallowed his food and laughed. "Sorry, you're welcome. You're a good friend too." Sora grabbed a controller and handed it to Roxas. "Want to play?"

The blond accepted the controller, "What game?" Roxas always wanted to see what it was like to be a player.

"Its called BioShock." Sora gave him a mischievous grin. "You'll see what it's about when you play it.

"Okay." Roxas said as the title screen appeared. The character, Jack, if he remembered right. He was sitting on a plane reminiscing about something his parents told him, when suddenly the plane started to go down and crashed into the water below. Roxas swam around the fire a bit to get his barrings until he came across a light house.

Roxas was at the edge of the bed. The atmosphere of the game was so dark and creepy. You could practically feel everything that was happening around you. The hero almost jumped when he first got attacked by a Big Daddy. Damn, did those drilled monsters scare him. But he needed to save the Little Sisters, even if their glowing yellow eyes and zombie like appearance scared him. It wasn't their fault they were mutated into that.

"Roxas look out!" Sora cried as a Big Daddy came out of nowhere. The brunette was having more fun watching his hero play. He enjoyed the game but having someone else play it was a whole other experience. It was like watching a horror moving because he wasn't the controlling Jack.

Roxas shrieked and barely managed to dodge the drill coming straight towards his head. He shot some electricity at the monster before hitting him with his chemical thrower, burning the Big Daddy to a crisp. Once he was sure the creature was dead, he quickly found the Little Sister and saved her before she could call for another 'Mr. Bubbles'.

"How...where did he even come from?" Roxas asked Sora once he calmed down.

Sora shrugged and the started to laugh. "I don't know, but Roxas, I'm really glad you're here. I haven't had this good of a time in so long."

Sora smiled and dug around on the floor. He picked a juice and handed over to Roxas while taking one himself. "So how do you like the game? It's waaaay different from yours."

Roxas jabbed the juice box with the attached straw and took a small sip before answering, "Yeah every aspect of it's different. It's really refreshing." The hero almost spilt his drink when a splicer came out of nowhere and attacked him with a wrench.

Sora choked on his juice and started to cough. One his throat was all cleared he crack up laughing, falling back onto the bed, arms holding his ribs, and legs kicking in the air. "That's was hahahaha so fu-haha-unny."

Roxas was shaking and had to button mashed his way into killing the splicer. Once the man was dead dark blue eyes turned to Sora in a narrow glare, "That wasn't funny. I almost died!"

"No it was totally funny. Know why? Because it scared the crap outta us." Sora said in a fit of giggles.

"But think about what would happen to Jack if I died. It's not a pleasant feeling." Roxas paused the game and looked at Sora, "I don't know if this game has it's own world or not, but I'd feel like a complete dick if anything did happen."

"Sorry." Sora looked at his lap sheepishly. Then blinked in fear. "Roxas! If other games had worlds and they some how came here...oh hell no. I'm all for heartless, but Big Daddy, zombies, infected people like from the last of us, demons, ghosts, aliens, and anything else are a heck of a lot worse than heartless. If those things for here I don't know what I would do! I think I'd try to fight but I would die. I think a lot of us would die even if the hero came to fight.

Oh god, oh god." Sora mumbled over and over, his body trembling with both fear and excitement. He was more scared than anything. He didn't want to die because in real life there are no continues or saved data.

Seeing his friend's distress Roxas put the controller aside and wrapped his arms around the brunette, "I doubt anyone would manage to get out. It was hard enough for me."

"Are you sure? I really don't feel like getting bit." Sora gave a weak smile trying to make a joke of it to calm himself.

"Yeah." Sora settled down and watched him play for hours.

* * *

"I don't wanna go!" Roxas moaned as he laid on Sora's bed. It was ten in the morning and it was time to go home. But Roxas was nervous. After his little confession the night before he wasn't to thrilled to see his redheaded host.

"I wish you didn't have to go either. Mom and dad can be asses. I'm sorry." Sora said laying his head on Roxas' shoulder.

"They seemed nice enough to me. I can understand them not wanting a stranger overstaying their welcome." Roxas said as he placed his cheek on Sora's brown locks.

"But they're not the reason I don't want to go. What if I do something to screw everything up around Axel?"

Sora sighed, "Yeah I guess. What do you mean?" He said sitting up.

Roxas looked nervously over Sora's shoulder, "What if I get his hopes up but can't stay? I don't want to hurt him."

Sora shifted on the bed so he was facing his friend. "Roxas, I really think you should tell Axel how you feel. Not just about liking him, but about you not wanting to him because you know you're going to leave."

The hero felt guilty, "But what if I say all that and I just end up hurting him more? Axel seems to be the kind of person to put others first so he wouldn't try to stop me leaving."

"Roxas, if he likes you so much he might want you to stay. But if you say he is like that then he'll want what you want. He'll want you to be happy, and if going back home is what it takes then he won't stop you. I don't want you to go myself.

But you know, we will still be able to see you when we play the game. If you can jerk away from Axel's control, then maybe you can let him know that you're thinking about him or something. A message just for him, ya know?"

Roxas frowned. Being able to communicate that way seemed like such a tease for both him and Axel. And it was still a what if. The blond's main concern at the moment was that he didn't want to go back. He liked this world and the friends he made here. But he couldn't let his home get destroyed either.

"You okay Roxas?" Sora asked sensing that his friend was in a state of being confuse on what he wanted to do.

"No. No I'm not Sora." Roxas laughed a bit, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so angsty so early in the morning."

"It's okay." Sora said pulling Roxas in for a hug. "I know it's a lot to think about. "Do you feel like ranting? I promise my ears won't fall off." He pulled back, twittering.

Roxas nodded his head, "There's nothing in my world for me. Not even Naminé. But I'm the only one with a Keyblade so I have to go back.

And here I have you, Axel, Reno, and everyone else. I love you guys and I feel like I belong and you all like me for me and not because I can more or less destroy your ass if I felt like it.

Sora, what should I do?"

"I want to tell you to stay and that your world is just a fictional game but I can't because you, yourself is real. I want to say that you leaving doesn't really affect the game but then again I don't know what it's like then once the game is turned off.

Roxas I want you to stay but, saving everyone's life is..." Sora paused looking at his own copy of the Roxas' game. "You know, I haven't played since you came here. I wonder if you missing is effecting all copies or just Axel's."

Sora climbed onto the floor and set up is other system. He took out the disc and looked over his shoulder at Roxas. "Do you want to find out?"

* * *

Would you kindly review


	7. Chapter 7

Ewonsama: Levi's being mean and won't let me be lazy.

Leven: It's because I love you and want you to have a great ass. Oh and for the people that read my story Abandoned, I finally got a new computer so I'm back to working on that :3

* * *

Roxas rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants. He didn't know what would appear on the screen. If he was there then there would be no explanation for why he was in this world, and if he wasn't then why wasn't the whole gaming community in an uproar yet?

"Okay now all I have to do is pick my profile." Sora said feeling a little uneasy with the whole. He clicked his data and waited for it to load. The screen turned black for a moment but to both the teens, it felt like hours.

"Roxas." Sora gasp, his baby blue eyes wide with disbelief. "Roxas look at the screen. Look, it's...it's..." Sora pointed to the screen at the little character standing on the save point. "It's you."

Roxas's jaw dropped open as he watched pixel-Roxas run around the screen. How was that possible?

"Try making a new profile." Roxas suggested, "Maybe I'm only there because the game saved me there."

Sora went back to the main menu and did as Roxas suggested. The game loaded up and the beginning theme started to play. "What does this even mean then?" Sora asked more to himself than to Roxas.

As soon as the opening was over, the game should a young blond sitting on his bed, looking out the window without clue to the heartless that would soon threaten his land.

Roxas didn't answer right away, his blue eyes focused on his dopplinger on the screen. Then he noticed something off about pixel-Roxas. His movement was too stuff, his smile didn't reach his eyes, and his eyes were a shad or two too dark.

"That's not me. That's not my world." The hero looked over at Sora in aw, "The games aren't connected to each other. This isn't my world."

"That's weird." He said watching as the other Roxas ran outside to watch people in his village trade items. "Roxas that doesn't make sense. What do you mean it's not your world?"

"That's not my home." Roxas stated as he pointed at the TV like it would prove his point, "Its close. Really close. But it's not the same thing. I don't know how to explain it, but Axel's game isn't like the rest."

Sora roamed around the village. "But this is how the game has always been. How can his be different? Maybe it just looks different because you're on the other side?" He made the pixel Roxas jump up a flight of stairs and into an item shop. "Nothing's change."

"I've lived there my whole life and had to go through the levels time and again because the players made me. I'd like to think I know what I'm talking about. No don't go over there, the items behind the counter." The hero instructed the brunette with an annoyed pout on his face.

"Okay!" Sora snapped and did as he was told. He could normally handle someone with a small attitude but he hated it when someone told him how to play a game he's play every day since it came out. He's beaten it plenty of times. He may not know everything but he wanted to learn things on his own. He would glad take Roxas' instructions if he wasn't giving him an attitude.

Roxas could sense how irritated his friend was getting, "I'm sorry Sora." He slouched in his seat. It was just annoying to watch someone aimlessly run around. He didn't like it when Axel and players before him did that.

Sora put his controller down, looks down at his lap, and then at Roxas with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just, I'm not really playing this data you know? It was just a test so I was trying to look around just in case you noticed anything that could help."

He picked up the remote and handed to the blond hero. "Did you want to try? You do know everything so maybe you could go to places I haven't been to yet." He suggested with an encouraging smile. Give it a try Rox."

The hero picked up the controller and navigated himself around the map. He went towards an area where he remembered a glitch, but he couldn't find it. Roxas growled in frustration as he moved pixel-Roxas around trying to get the treasure the glitch provided, "it's not here..." The blond finally realized, "That's proof it isn't my world."

"What's not there?" Sora asked watching as the mini Roxas moved around for a while longer before sighing laying back on his bed.

"There's a treasure here. It was made by a glitch. Maybe that's what made my game different." Roxas said as he gave up and put the controller down and laid beside his friend, "What if I'm only here because my software's messed up?"

Sora turned his head so he could look at his friend. "Would that really be such a bad thing? We would have never met and I for one, am glad you're here."

Roxas looked taken aback. Wide blue eyes looked towards Sora, "I'm sorry if I offended you! I really am. I'm just curious with what happened."

Sora snickered and sat up. "You didn't offend me. I sorta understand how you feel, but Roxas I mean what I said. I'm glad you're here and I know Axel is probably thrilled. He's probably pacing around his apartment as we speak; just waiting for you to come home."

Sora sent him wink before turning the game and system off. He turned his TV off and spun around to poke Roxas in the gut. "I think you should tell him how you feel Roxas. And maybe about how my game and his are different. But mostly about how you feel."

Roxas sighed and rolled off the bed and didn't stop till he was under the piece of furniture. Just Sora mentioning his feelings sparked something in the hero that made his face heat up and parts of his body stir.

Sora laughed and crawled on the floor. He extended his arm under the bed and randomly touched Roxas' arm. "Come on Roxas, you better tell him before I invite him over and tell himself."

Sora chuckled darkly, hoping his threat would work and get the blond to come out from hiding. "I mean it Roxas, I'll do it."

The blond flailed around for a moment then pulled himself back together. With a dejected moan Roxas rolled out from under the bed and looked at Sora with sad eyes, "I just don't want to get his hopes up; mine too."

Sora gave him a sad smile. "I was joking, but I got you out of there right? Roxas, either way it's going to hurt you guys. See if you don't tell each other how you feel and then you do leave; what will hurt more? Never saying anything to each other or; saying something that will put your minds at ease if only for a little while?"

"I guess you're right." Roxas smiled at the boy who was quickly forming into his best friend, "What would I do without you, Sora?" The blond jokingly asked.

"I'll tell you one thing," Sora laughed and pulled a chocolate bar rapper out of blond spikes, "You wouldn't have trash in your hair." He laughed and was soon joined by the blond.

Roxas shifted nervously outside Axel's apartment door. Sora had sent him back to the redhead's home ten minutes ago and the blond had yet to even knock on the door. His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of having to confess to Axel.

A small fist rose up, ready to hit the large hunk of wood, but the blond hesitated. He brought his hand down and instead leaned forward till his head smacked the door, "Oww..." Roxas didn't hit the door hard enough to hurt but the sound came out of habit.

The door's lock clicked from the other side. The handle turned and the door slowly opened. The blond fell forward onto the hard chest of Axel. The redhead dropped some papers while he caught the off guard blond. "Roxas?" He asked feeling confused. "What are you doing?" He chuckled gazing down into the flushed face.

"I don't even know anymore." Roxas mumbled into Axel's shirt. He pulled away and tilted his head so he was looking up at the redhead. The man's smile was infectious as the hero felt his lips pull upwards. "Did you have fun while I was gone?"

Axel leaned down to peck Roxas' forehead. "No, not really. I think I would have had more fun if you were here." He chuckled and bent down to pick up the fax he got from Zexion. "I was about to go and get you." Axel stood up and stepped aside for Roxas to get inside. He then closed the door behind him and led the blond toward the living room. He sat down and looked at Roxas while patting the space next to him.

The hero gingerly sat down next to the man and placed his head on a broad shoulder so he could read the paper in Axel's hands.

Two pairs of eyes scanned over the paper. Between the rambling and large words that neither Axel nor Roxas could fully make out most of the time, they decided to call the brainiac man and have him translate his work.

Axel pulled out his cell phone as dialed Zexion's number. "Honestly, all he really has to say that it's possible to fix your ship or not." Axel groaned as the phone kept ringing until it was finally answered. "What the fuck is this shit you faxed? I can't understand a word."

"Hello, Axel, how am I? Oh I'm tired and late for work." Zexion grumbled on the other line.

"Would you just tell us what you found out?" Axel sighed into the phone. He gave Roxas a quick glance before he added, "please?"

The man on the other line mumbled curses to the redhead before answering, "No, the ship is not fixable. I looked at every logical aspect of it and it's just simply not doable with our physics. I'm sorry, I did the best I could. Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for work." Then just like that the line went dead.

Axel cursed and shut his phone. He was feeling mixed emotions. On one end he was glad it couldn't be fixed. It just meant Roxas had to stay with him. On the other end, he felt bad knowing just how much his little blond wanted to go home. He couldn't keep him from where he wanted to be. Axel wanted to make him happy. Now that Zexion has given his input he didn't know what to do. He frowned and stuck his phone into his front pants pocket.

He hesitantly looked up at Roxas. He knew he was nervous. He knew he wanted to know if he could finally go home, back to his world. Back to keeping everyone safe from the heartless that threaten the worlds in the game. He knew all this but didn't know how he was going to tell him.

Axel heaved a heavy sigh. He got up and picked up the game case that held the place where the hero came from. He turned to Roxas with a sad smile. "Roxas...Zexion told me what he found out."

Roxas was at the edge of his seat as he looked up at his player. But suddenly he looked down with a faint blush on his face, "Umm...Axel? Before you tell me what Zexion said, can I tell you something first?

The hero stood up and walked towards Axel and hugged the man around the waist, "This probably isn't the greatest timing, but Sora made me realize something. I like you Axel, probably more than I should." A weak laugh left Roxas as he buried his face in the inviting chest.

Axel's heart immediately started to pound against his chest. His green eyes went wide and his mouth a slightly open. He was in such a state of shock that he dropped the game case at their feet. He looked down at the hero's head. He wanted to look into his eyes so he knew he wasn't being messed with. "Wh-what did you just say?"

"Mph ick ew." The hero's words were muffled by the shirt. He pulled away so he could look in to piercing green eyes, "I like you." And before Axel could react in anyway in anyway, Roxas leaned up and kissed him full on the lips.

Axel's heart melted. All perversely thoughts washed away. All he could think and feel was Roxas. His body against his. His lips pressed on his. His smell hitting his senses causing his skin to crawl and heat up. He never thought that Roxas would like him even though they've kissed before. He felt happy at that moment.

The player bent down and kissed the hero back. He wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him up to his level. The kiss was long and sweet. He kept all and any lust he felt at bay and focus on giving Roxas the most passionate kiss he will ever feel. He slowly pull away, keeping only an inch of space between them. He couldn't stop smiling as he gazed into half lidded blue eyes.

Roxas laughed at how cliché the whole scene was. He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and his legs around the man's waist to keep the closeness forcing the player to back up and sit on the couch so he wouldn't lose his balance.

"What did Zexion say?" Roxas whispered not wanting to break the relaxed atmosphere.

The soft look in Axel's eyes changed to sadness. His hold on Roxas loosened. The nice feeling around couldn't last like he wished it could. Axel sighed, he couldn't look Roxas in the eye. "Before I tell you, you don't want to know how I feel?" He asked looking at the blond with a suppressed laugh. He knew Roxas knew just from the way he reacted to his own confession. He was trying stall and at the same time wanted to speak how he felt.

With a lopsided grin Roxas eagerly nodded his head, "I want you to say it." He moved his hands up so they were now playing with bright red strands of hair.

Axel took a deep breath to shut butterflies in his stomach up. He didn't know if he should lie and say he just liked him. Or if he should tell him that he loved him. He didn't want to scare the blond away by saying the L word but at the same time he didn't want to lie. "You're not going to run off are you?" He asked trying to make sure he had his word.

To show he wasn't going to leave Roxas let go of Axe's hair and wrapped his arms around the man's neck again and gave him a firm squeeze, then leaned forward and gave the man a quick peck on the lips, "I won't go anywhere."

Axel smiled and gave the hero a kiss back. Taking one last deep breath and resting his hands on Roxas' hips, the red head confessed his true feelings. "Roxas, from the moment you appeared I thought you were some weirdo trying to rob me. You got on my nerves and I got on yours. The moment I made you cry I wanted hit myself. When we first embraced I knew I felt something that I shouldn't have.

In the pool I thought I would never see my favorite character blush as many times as you did. You are so different from what I thought you would be. It's not a bad different either.

When I asked if you would stay and you rejected me I felt hurt. When you asked me later that day if you could stay I wanted to laugh because you didn't remember me asking you.

Our date yesterday, it was one of the best dates I've ever been on. I don't care if we got weird looks, or if I had to explain things to you. Yesterday, I didn't want it to end. I didn't want you to go to Sora's last night. I wanted you to stay with me but I didn't want to keep you from making any friends.

Your confession to me," he paused and chuckled. "It made me the happiest, crappy player on earth. Roxas you have no idea how happy you made me, because..." He bit his lip, feeling nervous again. He gulped and forced out his words. "What I'm trying to say is, even though this is only the third day...I know for a fact that I love you, Roxas."

Roxas felt his mouth go dry. He knew Axel cared for him a lot, but love? He was thrown through a loop with that.

But the young hero wasn't afraid of the confession like Axel feared. In fact Roxas felt like he was about to explode from how happy it made him. He wished he could say all of that right back to the redhead but was nervous that Axel wouldn't take him seriously and only think Roxas said it back because he had.

Axel was starting to fear he broke the teen. Roxas didn't say anything and only stared at him. He cursed himself for not lying and saying he only liked him. "Roxas?" He said worriedly.

"I-I'm sorry," The blond said as he shook his head to kick his mind back into gear. When he stopped his erratic movement he noticed the sad, rejected look on Axel's face. Roxas quickly realized his mistake and gasped at his stupidity.

"Oh, shit. I didn't mean it like that! I meant I'm sorry I didn't respond, I was just shocked, but not in a bad way. In fact I'm the happiest I've been my whole life right now!" Small hands grabbed the sides of Axel's face so Roxas could properly look at the man, "Thank you, Axel." The hero kissed the stunned man yet again. In that moment he knew he'd never get tired of Axel's lips.

He knew he shouldn't have expected more out the hero. He wished he could have said it back to him but just knowing that the blond wasn't rejecting him was good enough. He kissed Roxas back, tightening his hold on him. He pulled Roxas' body as close as he could to his own. The kiss stared to change as Axel sucked on Roxas's lower lip, gently nipping at it before he would go back for more of those soft lips against his own. He knew he should pull away. He could feel himself getting harder and I didn't help that Roxas's ass was right on top of his happy friend.

Roxas pushed himself closer to Axel so that there was no space in between them. The hero parted his lips and let the redhead slip his tongue inside his mouth. A moan left the teen's mouth but was swallowed by Axel.

Soon Roxas felt his body heat up. Feeling Axel grow and rub against him wasn't helping at all. All too suddenly Roxas pulled away and rolled off of Axel so he was now sitting beside the player. Both were out of breath and panting but large smiles threatened to split both their faces in two.

Axel cupped Roxas cheek, gently caressing it as if he could break the soft flesh. He leaned forward for another kiss and then sat back. He felt restricted by his pants but didn't dare do anything. He had a feeling Roxas wasn't ready for anything like what he wanted.

The only thing that brought his mood down and his hard on, was having to tell Roxas's about the gummi blocks. "Roxas." He said once he caught his breath. "About what Zexion found..."

"He couldn't find a way to fix it couldn't he?" Roxas asked with a quiet monotone voice. His gaze left Axel's face and towards the discarded blocks in the corner of the living room.

A dejected sigh left Roxas's lips, but in a blink of an eye a smile spread on the hero's face and he laughed, "That's kind of a weight off my shoulders, or I guess in this case my heart."

"I'm sorry Roxas. I know how much you wanted to go home." Axel put a hand on the blond' should, giving it a light squeeze. "If I could figure out a way to help you get home, believe me I would try to make it happen." Axel's voice got lower and his hand left the hero's shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave but if you still want to then I swear that I'll try to look for a way to make it happen." The player said, making Roxas look at him. His hands were on his face, thumbs rubbing his cheeks. The player's face and voice were completely serious. He wanted to let and show Roxas that he meant every word. "I love you, but if going back meant you'd be happy, then so be it."

Roxas leaned into the gentle touch, "I'm happy to be here. I'd rather be with you than there, but I wish I didn't have the Keyblade so I wouldn't have to worry about them. Maybe..." The hero trailed off as he looked towards Axel's TV. He thought back to earlier that day at Sora's. Maybe he could find a way to check up on his world every once in a while to make sure everyone was okay.

"Hey Axel, can we turn your game on real quick?"

Axel pulled his hands back and got up. He went over to the system, turn it and the TV on, and slipped the disc inside. "Roxas? Do you have an idea?" He asked setting back next to the blond. He was more than happy to do whatever he asked after hearing him say he wanted to stay more than go home.

Roxas sucked in a large breath as he told Axel about everything that happened that morning at Sora's. He explained how they turned on Sora's copy of the game to see if it would still work and it wasn't like Axel's game and Roxas's world at all.

"I want to see if there's any way we can get in contact with anyone on your game so I can make sure everything's okay." Roxas finished.

It took a few seconds for everything to sink in. Axel picked up the remote and loaded his data. "It's worth a try." He said standing up and watched as the screen changed to show the inside of the inn again. The saving point once again empty of any life.

The pair stared at the screen, waiting for anything to happen. Maybe a NPC walk by or anything. Roxas would even settle for a Heartless at this point.

The hero sighed in defeat and leaned against Axel, "I don't think anything's gonna happen."

Axel gave Roxas a comforting side hug. "I'm sorry Roxas. Maybe if we leave it on for a while something will happen. For now how about a bite to eat?"

"You're probably right." Roxas said as he stood up. He shuffled into the kitchen with the tall redhead close behind him. The hero sat at the island and watched as Axel prepared a small lunch for them.

Axel chuckled as he made them a couple of sandwiches. He grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet and tossed them to Roxas, who caught them before they smacked him in the face. "Good catch." The player said fishing the through the fridge for something to drink. "Do you want water, OJ, beer?" He laughed knowing he was too young for that. "Or milk. Sorry I don't have more to pick from. I'm used to just having to feed myself." He rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe I should start shopping for two." He lightly laughed.

The hero tore the bag open and started to pour some of the salty treat onto two plates, "Milk sounds good. I can always help with the shopping you know. You don't have to do everything."

'_Do not jump him, do not jump him.' _Axel repeated with his back facing the blond. He got out two glasses and poured some milk for the both of them. "Some of our food night be different than what you're used to."

Axel put the glasses on the table, went back to the counter and placed their sandwiches on the plates. He took a set opposite of the hero, took a chip, and munched on it. "Roxas, I need to ask you something." He said with a serious look on his face.

Roxas took a bite out of his food as he gave the redhead a questioning look instead of a verbal response since his mouth was full.

Axel shifted around in his seat and reach out to take one of Roxas' hands. His thumb rubbed over the top of him soft, smooth skin in small circles. Emerald eyes soften yet still held the seriousness from before. "Roxas, I was wondering if, maybe you would want to," he paused trying to calm his nerves. "If you would go out with me."

Roxas's eyes widened. He dryly swallowed the food in his mouth. The hero was lightly shaking from nerves. But he finally managed to open his mouth and force out a single word.

"Yes."

Axel smiled, got up and walked over to Roxas. He tilted his head up, hand under his chin, and kissed him. The new happy couple kissed a few more times before going back to eating, blissfully unaware of what was going on in the living room.

* * *

Inside the TV screen, where the game was still on, the NPCs of that world felt a signal going off in their heads. It was like a small tingle under their left eyes. The same feeling someone would get from their foot falling asleep. It let them know that the game was now active and that they needed to play their parts whenever the screen came into view of them. Other than that, most of the NPCs would wander around freely. None of them were even aware that their hero was missing. None but those closest to him.

Sitting alone on a rock by the river bank, was a petite blond with sky blue eyes. She sighed to herself, wishing her friend would come and visit her soon. It had been three days since she had last seen him and yet she didn't know where he was. But then she felt the signal again. Before giving her hopes up, the blond wait a few minutes. When the buzzing sound didn't go off, that meant the player didn't turn off the game as fast as he did the other day.

The girl, known as Naminé, hopped off the rock and rushed to where she knew the screen would be. She didn't care about breaking any rules. She didn't care if she got in trouble. All she cared about was going to see her best friend.

Naminé raced through the village and past various town folk. She apologized when she bumped into someone but it was rushed. As soon as she made it to her destination, she was a panting mess. Taking a short time to compose herself, the girl entered the inn and froze at the door. The screen was facing the empty saving point. There was no Roxas to be found.

She hesitantly stepped over to the screen and called out to her friend. "Roxas?" When nothing happened she faced the screen itself.

"Roxas?" She tried again in a small voice. Her wide blue eyes looked straight ahead like she could see out of her square prison and into the living room. "Roxas are you there?"

Again when nothing happened, the girl sighed. It even bothered her that the player didn't turn off the game thinking she was a glitch. With sluggish feet, Naminé left the inn and head to Chip and Dale's shop. She only hoped that they knew where her best friend went.


	8. Chapter 8

Ewonsama: long chapter, lazy with edit, excuse mistakes, plotting to kidnap Axel because he is sweet, I seriously hope you guys enjoy this chapter and know how awkward it was writing it right Leven?

Leven: I thought it was pretty fun xD.

* * *

It had been five days since the hero of Kingdom of Heartless has come to live with Axel Blake. The couple had spent most that week together. Whenever Axel wasn't at work, they were getting to know each other better. The redhead had learned that Roxas was a horrible cook. The poor teen would insist that he could cook but it never went very well. Axel also learned the hero is a light sleeper. He's very hygienic, tacos are his favorite food, and his favorite color is purple.

Roxas learned that his new lover, something he was still getting used too, was an amazing cook. He was a cuddler, lazy when I came to doing chores such as cleaning the bathrooms and doing the dishes. He had threeway-tie for his favorite foods, triple bacon cheese burgers, pizza, and sub sandwiches. Since Axel knew his favorite color it was on fair for the blond to know his, black.

Whenever Axel had to go to work, Roxas and Sora would hang out so the hero was never lonely. The two friends would talk about anything that popped into their heads. They would go swim in the pool even if they would regret it once they got out. They played video games and when Axel got home Sora and Roxas would say their good byes.

To put it simply, it was one of the best weeks the hero and player have ever had.

"Roxas," Axel whispered to the sleeping hero lying in bed with a pillow between his arms. Axel chuckled quietly and kissed his boyfriend's forehead causing him to stir, "Roxas, I'm heading off to work."

"Wait, I'll make you breakfast." Roxas yawned as he got up. He glared at the alarm clock on the bedside table and saw it was only 6:30. Axel didn't normally get up for work at this time. The hero sent his lover a suspicious look, "Ax, what are you up to?"

"Roxas, its fine just go back to sleep. I'll get something to eat on my way to the office." Axel rearranged his red tie. "And I'm not up to anything. I always go to work this early on Fridays so I can come home early." He leaned down to kiss the blond's cheek.

Roxas still didn't fully believe Axel, but it was too early for him to feel like arguing, so he simply shrugged it off and gave his player a light kiss on the forehead before snuggling back down in the sheets and drifting back to sleep. He'd have to talk to Sora about this later.

Axel lightly chuckled and headed out the door. Once he was safely outside he pulled out his phone and called his brother.

It rang almost four times before a dead tired voice answered, "I'd go into witness protection if I were you." A voice Axel wasn't expecting said, "Reno's plotting your death right now. Dude you really need to look at a clock before you call."

"Yeah, yeah, tell him this is pay back for calling me at 3:30 in the morning saying he needs me to pick up him at a bar but in reality it was to go with him to pick out a butt plug for you." Axel said everything so causally is was almost scary. He walked up to his car and got in.

Zack hesitated and Axel could swear he could hear the man's face heat up. After some incoherent mumbling and shuffling Reno finally answered the phone, "What?"

"Good morning sunshine, I need you to go out with me around five. Don't ask questions just meet me at the mall." Axel started his car up.

Reno groaned on the other end, "And why did you have to tell me this now? Couldn't you have called me on your lunch break?"

"I'm going to be working through that. You know I haven't eaten lunch all week. I've been trying to get more work hours in. Hell, I've been come home later than usual and Roxas doesn't even know. He thinks it's my normal time." Axel back up, putting his phone on speaker mode.

"Why have you been doing that? Can't handle being around him anymore? Trust me I know the annoyed feeling you get from having someone around all the time. Ow! Dammit Zack it was a joke!"

"It's the opposite." Axel snickered. "I've been working harder because of him. It's the reason I need you to meet me at the mall. Although, I think Zack's opinion would be a lot more help." He said to himself more than to his brother.

"So do you want me or Zack to go?" Reno said followed up but muffled words, "Zack wants you to buy him a shirt or something if he has to go."

"Tell him I'll buy him a stronger vibrator if he goes." Axel laughed making a turn. "Both of you should come, I'll even buy you whatever fast food you want if you can help me out."

"Oh new bedroom toys. You've got yourself a deal baby bro! We'll meet you at the food court around six. M'kay night." And the line went dead.

"I said five!" He yelled at the phone. "Whatever." He grumbled and made another turn. "I sure hope Roxas likes it."

* * *

Roxas poked at the food in front of him. It was lunch time and he had invited Sora over for the day but his mood was so bland from the encounter this morning with Axel. He wanted to ask Sora his opinion and hoped he wasn't overreacting too much but he could never find the right time.

Sora looked at Roxas as he chewed his own food. The blond looked like something was bothering him. Being the good friend he was, Sora swallowed his food and cleared his throat. "Something wrong Rox?"

"I don't think Axel wants me here anymore. He leaves for work earlier and earlier and he stays out late. It's like he thinks I don't notice. This morning he left even earlier than usual. He said it was so he could come him early but his explanation was so fast that it made me think he was making it up.

Maybe I'm over staying my welcome. Maybe he doesn't want me here anymore. He did say he was used to just feeding himself. What if I'm a burden and making his life harder just by being here?" Roxas looked up at Sora with sad blue. They were full of worry, doubt, hurt, and most of all, fear.

The brunette frowned at his friend's words. His own eyes full of sadness for the hero's worries. He didn't know what to say that would help. But, then he got an idea. A small grin spread across Sora's face. "Roxas, I don't think it's as bad as you think it is. Axel coming home late could be due to traffic. I know my parents swear when stupid drivers are on the road.

As for going in early...hmm maybe his boss is being an ass to him and he doesn't want you to worry about it? But if you still feel that way; I know away that will have Axel kissing your feet, pleading for forgiveness for making you sad." Sora cackled at the thought.

"Oh?" The hero's interest was pecked. He gave Sora a questioning look as he tried to think of ways that would make Axel happy. Suddenly his face flushed as he thought back to when he and Axel first started going steady.

The redhead seemed to be into Roxas a lot judging from his body's reaction to them making out. And it seemed like the blond wasn't the only one to notice. His eyes almost bugged out of his head at the thought, "Sora, please tell me it isn't anything sexual."

Sora stared at Roxas with blinking, wide blue eyes one moment. In the next he fell out of his chair laughing.

"Hey! I'm being serous!" Roxas pouted as his friend rolled around the floor and holding his sides. The hero stayed seated as he nudged Sora with his foot, "So what's your grand master plan?"

Sora tried to calm down enough to tell Roxas his idea. The teen sat up with a hand on his ribs and the other wiping a stray tear. "Roxas don't do that!" Sora chuckled. "No it's not sexual, what you guys do alone is none of my business."

Sora sighed finally calming down. He stared up at his friend with a completely serious expression. "You're going to bake him a cake."

A blond eye brow rose up in question, "A cake? What's a cake gonna do?" Roxas huffed and folded his arms. It was a stupid idea.

"A cake is sweet. A cake is yummy. Cake can mean special things. Birthdays, graduations, weddings, thank yous, just because I love you." Sora shrugged and laughed. "Anything really, it doesn't even have to have a true meaning. It could be, 'I felt like having cake,' cake.

Roxas bake him cake and show him how good it is. Make him speechless from the flavor and whatever else a good cake has. And no, not the ones we just add water, oil, and eggs too."

Sora stood up and pointed a finger at the hero. "Roxas the hero, you are going to bake a homemade cake from scratch."

"All by myself? Sora, I don't think you noticed it or not but I can't cook to save my life. I don't think baking will be any different. All it'll do is give Axel more of a headache." Roxas shook his head, "No, maybe I should just stay somewhere else for a few days and give him some room to breathe. That seems like something he'd enjoy more."

Sora whacked the back of Roxas head. He glared at the blond glaring back at him. "Roxas all you do is mix crap together and stick in the over. You make sure it doesn't burn. It's different from using the stove.

The oven does all the cooking for you. While the stove you have do some of the work. Just follow the recipe and you'll do fine." Sora stopped glaring and looked around. "Does Axel have a computer or something?"

"Has Axel even said he wasn't happy with you staying here? Did he ask you to stay or did you ask?" He questioned as an afterthought.

"He doesn't have a computer, but he's been saving up for one. And we both asked. He asked first but then some things happened and I asked again." Roxas explained while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"See, he wants you here Roxas." Sora dug in his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. "Hey Roxas, do you have a pen and paper?"

"Umm...yeah, give me a minute." And the blond jumped out of his seat and went over to the junk drawer in the kitchen. He riffled through the small odds and ends in the drawer till he found a small thing of post-it notes and a sharpie. The hero handed them over to Sora, "Here you go. But why did you need them?"

Sora took the items and put them on the table. He put his phone next to said items and began to copy what he had been searching for while Roxas got the items. "It's a recipe for the cake you're going to make. We're going to go on the bus and go but whatever you guys don't have."

"How? I'm broke, and I really don't want to spend anyone's money." Roxas firmly said. He already felt bad enough for mooching off of Axel.

"Don't think of it like that." Sora gave his friend a quick hug. "Roxas, you're my friend and I want to help you. You're not happy so I want to make you happy. That would make me happy. Your cake will make Axel happy. Is there something wrong with all of us being happy?" Sora gave him his signature toothy grin with his eyes closed.

Roxas put his thumb and forefinger close to each other, "Tiny bit." The hero joked. He smiled with his friend for a moment till they grabbed their coats and left.

"Have you ever taken the bus before?" Sora asked as they walked down the stairs.

Roxas shook his head. The few times he left Axel's home he's always ridden in Axel's car.

"Well," Sora gave him some change. "When we get on the bus, just do what I do with the money."

"Okay." Roxas fisted the money in his pocket that Sora had given him. They waited at the nearby bus stop for five minutes before the transit came. The hero walked closely behind his friend to observe what he did.

Sora pushed a folded dollar bill into a small metal contraption that was next to a large, grumpy looking man. Soon it was Roxas's turn and he did just as Sora did and quickly shuffled away to find a seat. Luckily for him the bus wasn't crowded at this time since most of the adults were already at work, and he found a seat next to Sora.

"There's no seat belts and there are a few stops before we get to the store." Sora explained and poked the hero's arm.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Roxas asked. He wanted to get home and finish the cake before Axel got home. Right now it was close to two in the afternoon, the car ride to the store was about fifteen minutes, and the hero didn't know how long it took to make a cake. And all of it had to be done before five.

"It should only take maybe thirty minutes. It mostly depends if people need to get on or off the bus. Then there's the traffic but you shouldn't worry about it because nobody is really driving right now." Sora thought for a few more seconds. "You know, we never did see what we needed to buy."

Roxas robbed his temples. Baking was starting at sound like more work than it was worth, "We can just buy everything in small quantities so it won't cost that much and we won't have too much extra incase Axel already had it."

"Alright...I'm sorry Rox. You really don't want to do this do you?" Sora asked feeling guilty. "I'm also sorry I hit you earlier.

Roxas leaned over so he was resting on Sora, "its fine. If I didn't want you help I wouldn't have said anything. Axel'll love the cake and he'll stop avoiding me and you can be best man at the wedding." The hero said the last part as a joke of course, but he couldn't help the snort that came out of his nose when he pictured Axel in a wedding gown and Reno dressed up as Maid of Honor.

Sora snorted and laughed a little. "I just had the strangest image of you in a dress."

Roxas doubled over laughing, "Me in a dress? Common Sor, Axel is totally the woman in this relationship. I mean have you seen his hips?"

Sora laughed. "Of course I have. But come on Roxas can you really see him bottoming?" Sora winked at his friend ignoring the stares they were getting. "No offense of course."

Roxas sat up and a confused look crossed his face, "Bottoming?" He was seriously confused. What would Axel be bottoming for?

Sora giggled. "You don't know do you?" He covered his mouth trying to calm himself. "You'll just have to ask Axel."

The hero groaned. This wasn't going to end well if he asked his boyfriend, he just knew it, "Sooooraaaa," Roxas moaned, "Can't you just tell me?"

Sora shook his head. "Roxas this really isn't something we should be talking about on the bus. It's uh involves stuff only you and Axel would do when you're alone. Most likely in the bedroom." Sora blushed and looked down at his hands.

"Oh...oooohhhh." Roxas drew out as what Sora said clicked. He covered his face in embarrassment, while he didn't totally understand what Sora meant he had a pretty good idea.

The rest of the ride there was in an awkward silence. The teens got off the bus at their stop and walked the short distances to the super market. Sora grabbed a cart and walked inside the large building with the hero close behind. The brunette pulled out the note he wrote on and began to read it.

"Okay so we need German's Chocolate, all-purpose flour, cocoa, baking soda, salt, sugar, unsalted butter, eggs, vanilla, and buttermilk. I think Axel should have salt, sugar, and eggs." Sora looked at Roxas, "do you think he has anything else?"

Roxas closed his eyes as he tried to picture the inside of Axel's fridge, "Umm...he has baking soda and flour." The blond sound unsure of himself but he was pretty sure he was right.

The two friends wondered up and down the aisles of the store making idle chit chat as they shopped. Roxas tried to bring up what Sora said about bottoming on the bus, but the brunette shut him down quickly every time.

"I'm sorry Rox, I'm just not that comfortable talking about gay sex." Sora said as they passed an old lady down the aisle. "I think we should get flour and baking soda just in case." Sora said trying change the subject.

"I understand. I'm just really curious and I'm afraid to ask Axel. I'm sorry for bugging you about it." The hero leaned down to pick up a small bag of flour and tossing it into the cart.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. It's just, I'm not gay and I don't really know much about it other than someone tops and someone bottoms. The one on the bottom is I guess you could say the girl in the bedroom." Sora blushed again trying fight it off. "I-it's really something you should talk about with your partner. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable you know.

Talk about what's not allowed and how far is too far. That's all I can really say about it Roxas." Sora's face was a tomato red. "I think I'm going to get some pocky. Do you want any?"

"Its fine Sora, I know you're uncomfortable with the subject. I'll try to bring it up with Axel when he comes home."

Roxas grabbed a box of baking soda and chocolate as they passed through the baked good aisle and tossed them into the cart Sora was pushing.

Sora gave a small nod to his friend. "I think that's everything. We should go pay." He pulled out his phone to check the time. "Dang, time flies when you shop." Sora showed his phone to Roxas. "See it's already 4:29" Roxas gaped at the time and the two quickly finished up their shopping.

The duo walked towards the checkout line and waited as the old lady in front of the tired to pay for her food with pennies and a button. It took longer than expected for her to finish her purchase and then it was finally their turn. Once the cashier was done ringing up their items Sora swiped his parent's debit card and the two were on their way.

There were only two slightly heavy bags to carry so Sora and Roxas each handled one while they waited for the bus. The wait wasn't long and soon they found themselves on the bus back to Axel and Sora's apartment building.

* * *

Axel parked his car in the mall parking lot. He got out of his car, locked it and rushed inside the building. He had called Reno again so the older redhead knew the time changed to meet up. Axel got out earlier than expected so he changed the time to 4:30 and it was already 4:40. He knew his brother and Zack would not be happy to be kept waiting for him; if they were waiting for him that is. His brother did tend the by late whenever it came to none job appointments.

The player pushed passed mall goers and went straight toward the food court. The player sighed in relief when he didn't see his brother and Zack there yet.

"Yo!" Reno yelled in Axel's ear startling the younger redhead. Zack was attached to Reno's side with a large grin on his face.

"So what are we shopping for?" The raven innocently asked as he detached himself and wrapped his arm around Axel's shoulders and directed him towards the mall's Wendy's, he was seriously craving a frosty and since they younger redhead was treating...

Axel removed Zack's arm and started to walk in another direction. "Shop now, food later. And I just need your opinions on it." Axel said heading into a nearby shop with the couple following close behind him. "You guys don't think getting him something is weird do you?"

Reno hummed in thought, "It's not weird. I mean you guys are a couple now right? You should be doting on him." The last part Reno shot Zack a glare, "Shouldn't he?"

"What are you complaining about? I dote on you plenty at home." The raven haired man said with a triumphant grin when his lover's face flushed red.

"You know, you two make it hard to tell who wears the pants in the relationship. What with Zack wanting things up his ass, Reno's bitching, Zack wanting to be up Reno's ass, Reno's bitching." Axel chuckled and walked into the shop that had various video game and anime goodies.

"We both wear the skorts in this relationship, yo!" Reno yelled as he followed his brother, ignoring Zack who was practically dying with laugher beside him.

"Right." Axel laughed and looked around for the thing he saw online. "Alright what do you think he'll think if I got him this?" He asked hold something rather large and long.

"It's one of the things I want to get him but I'm not sure if it would remind him too much of home." Axel said looking at the pair with indecisiveness.

"Wow...that's...umm...big and expensive..." Reno awkwardly said, "Do you think you'd have enough for it?"

"Plus doesn't Roxas already have one?" Zack piped up.

"It's what I've been saving up for. Yeah but I was thinking since his ship doesn't work anymore then maybe he can't summon it either. Do you think it's too much?"

Axel held the item out and then looked back on the shelf at the black plushie with glowing yellow eyes. "I was thinking of getting him one of those too."

Zack laughed at a stupid thought that crossed his mind, "Do you think he'd get something like PTS and attack the plush with the sward?"

Reno shoved his hand over his lover's mouth to stop anything else stupid from coming out, "I think it's sweet. If you really wanna spend the money on them then go ahead. I didn't know my baby brother was such a romantic."

Axel snorted at Zack's comment and turned away from the couple to hide his blush. He grabbed the plushie and walked off to the resister. He paid for his things and turned to face the couple. "There's one more thing I need but..." Axel paused feeling another blush run across his face.

"Buuuut..." The couple said in unison.

"You know what why don't we go get you guys whatever toy you wanted and then we can go to the next place I need to go. I'll give you money for food later." Axel said quickly and rushed out of the store.

The couple shared a confused look before shrugging and went ahead to Spencer's with Axel close behind them. The anticipation to find out what the next gift was gonna be was eating away at their nerves and both of them wished Axel would stop being so secretive.

"Okay so just hurry up and get whatever it was you wanted." Axel said looking around aimlessly.

The older redhead got an idea to get revenge on his baby brother. Pulling Zack aside he whispered, "Distract him." Before pulling away and going to look at the wall filled with sex toys.

The raven didn't know what his lover was thinking and really didn't want to know, "Hey Ax," he called over before dragging him to the other side of the shop to flip through the posters, "I was thinking about brightening Reno's room up, and I figured you guys have similar taste, right?" A low 'no' followed but the raven brushed it off, "Which ones do you think he'd like?"

As the two flipped through the selection Reno quickly picked out a rather large toy and purchased it. Once that was done Reno slithered up to the pair and slapped his brother on the back, making him drop his bag, "I'm sorry Ax, I'll get it." The older redhead knelt down and gave Zack a look telling the man to continue distracting Axel. When the younger's attention was pulled from his brother and back to the posters, Reno made his move and slipped his newly acquired toy into Axel's bag.

Axel picked up his bag and faced his brother suspiciously. "Did you find what you wanted so I can get it for you?"

"Oh, no I was preoccupied. Give us a sec." Reno quickly said as he pulled on Zack's arm to get him away from the posters. The couple browsed the selection before finding a vibrating cock ring Zack was dying to try out.

Axel made a disgusted face at the couple took the ring and went to pay for it. He then handed the thing to Zack, "I think that's the last time I buy any toys for you. Joke or not."

"Aw but we know you love knowing every intimate detail about our love life." Zack joked as he slipped his new play thing in his bag.

"Plus you're the one who offered to buy it." Reno said with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"At least I've never had to use to toys to pleasure any of my partners." Axel laughed. "It's all skill." He said walking out of the store.

"Oh Zack's great at what he does." Reno said without any hint of shame as he pointed at his lover who had puffed his chest out in pride, "The toys just make it more," the redhead tilted his head as he thought of the perfect word to describe it, "Intense I guess will suffice. Also when you use things like rings or tie your partner up, it requires a lot of trust."

"Intense huh?" Axel thought for a moment as they walked past a few shops. "Even if I wanted to try it, I doubt Roxas is even ready for normal things. The farthest we've gone without him shying away is my hand going up his shirt. The kid won't even let me go past his stomach." Axel sighed at the thought of how sexually frustrated he was. "And it's not like I don't have his trust...I think."

"He's still a kid with little to no experience. Cut him some slack." Zack chided Axel.

"Maybe you need to push him." Reno suggested, "If he's shying around maybe he's more embarrassed than scared and needs you to show him there's nothing wrong and he shouldn't be nerves."

"I wouldn't know how. I mean I've had virgins before but...I don't know, Roxas is different from them." Axel turned right into a jewelry store. "He's special and before you ask, no I'm not buying him a ring. I'm not that stupid."

Reno was smiling like a mad man as he followed his brother into the store, "Damn you got it bad for him don't you?" The older redhead was so entranced with trying to embarrass his brother he didn't notice Zack sneaking away to another corner of the store and was hurriedly talking to an employee.

Axel blushed trying to glare at his brother. "So what if I do? Is it a crime that I happen to fall for an eighteen year old with silky blond hair, gorgeous deep blue eye, baby soft skin, and laugh that would make Hades himself want his soul?"

"As a matter of fact it is." Reno nudged Axel in the ribs to show it was a joke and to wipe that frown off his face. Teal eyes scanned the rows of shiny jewelry looking for his boyfriend. When he finally found him Reno frowned and glared at his lover, "Hey you better not be doing anything stupid over there!" The redhead yelled making Zack flinch and move away from the clerk and over to the brothers with his eyes cast down in shame.

"I wasn't. Just checking out prices for necklaces. Cloud was bitching to me the other day about how the chain for his wolf pendent broke, so I was just helping a buddy out." Zack hurriedly bit out. His bright blue eyes never coming up to meet teal.

Axel rolled his eyes and turned around to look at one of the many glass counters. After looking around for a few minutes and getting the couple's opinion Axel was all set. The trio left the shop with Axel making sure to pay for their dinner, before he left them at the food court and went to the mall lot. He just hoped Roxas liked his gifts.

* * *

Roxas was a flustered mess. He followed the recipe Sora had given him, but somehow the batter came out lumpy so he added some more milk, but then it was too runny so he put more flour. Once it was to the right consistency he carefully poured the mix into a greased up pan.

Sora's writing was a bit too scribbled for Roxas and he couldn't make out if the oven was supposed to be on 350 or 530 degrees. Taking a guess he set it for 530 and placed the pan inside.

Once the cake was in the oven the blond started to clean up his mess as he waited for Axel's surprise to finish baking.

While the hero was cleaning the last of his mess the sound of the door lock clicked and the door opened with the sound of Axel grumbling about how he hated the door.

The redhead stepped inside and walked toward the couch. He set his bags down, threw his keys on the floor, along with his tie and briefcase. "Roxas, I'm home." He called looking around and spotted his boyfriend in the kitchen standing like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Axel!" The hero squeaked in surprise as the man walked into the apartment, "You're back early."

Axel chuckled and walked into the kitchen. "I told you I would be...what's all over your face?" He asked wiping the powdery substance off the blond's cheek with his index finger. "Flour?"

Roxas rubbed at his cheek to make sure everything was off and he was clean before he responded, "Oh...I ummm...I'm making you a surprise."

"Oh?" Axel asked taking his boyfriend's hand and led him to the sink. He noticed some bowls and measuring cups but didn't comment on them as he turned the sink on. He grabbed a hand towel, wet it a little and gently washed the hero's face completely clean.

"What kinda surprise?" He asked making sure he got every spot of flour and what looked like batter clean.

Roxas scrunched up his face as he was assaulted with the warm rag, "I feel like a baby kitten when you do that." He muttered when the rag was taken away. Then he added, "I can't tell you what kind of surprise or it wouldn't be a surprise."

Axel chuckled and put the rag down. "I think you're cuter than a baby kitten." Axel paused and sniffed the air. "Is something burning?" He asked and looked toward the oven where he saw the temperature was set at 530.

"Oh shit!" He ran toward the device and quickly shut it off.

The hero shrunk into himself as he watched Axel open the oven only to get a face full of black smoke. The redhead cursed to himself as he reached for a pair of oven mitts and dished out the scolding hot pan. The monstrosity Axel pulled out was black and kind of resembled tar.

"I'm sorry!" Roxas blurted out, "I wanted to surprise you with homemade cake, but I just caused a bigger messes." The boy looked dejected as he pouted down at the ground. He was mentally bitching Sora out, making cake was NOT easy.

Axel put the burnt cake on the stove and quickly opened the window and sliding door. He went back to the hero who was looking anywhere else but Axel. The player stood in front of him and sighed. "Roxas," he said trying to get the blond's attention. "Roxas please look at me?"

Roxas shook his head and held back a sniffle. He couldn't do anything right in this world.

Axel put his fingers under the hero's chin. He gently lifted his head and kissed the blond until blues finally looked at him. "Thank you for trying. I really do appreciate the gesture." He said softly and kissed him again, warping his arms around him.

"I'm sure it would have tasted wonderful. Only..." Axel lightly laughed. "Only maybe don't set it so high." He kissed his lover's tears away and then his lips again.

"But that's what Sora wrote down!" Roxas moaned as he picked up the post-it note off the counter and shoved it into Axel's face, "Maybe...Maybe we can make another? And you can show me how?" Roxas asked as he sent pleading eyes towards Axel.

Axel looked at the note and laughed again. "Okay I can see what happened here. I can't even read what he wrote down." The player kept reading the note and looked at the hero with a raised brow. "Roxas...how did you know I liked German chocolate cake?"

"I'll make one with you, but you have to listen to everything I say." He said with a wink to answer the blond's own question.

"Lucky guess?" Roxas said. He didn't want to admit it to Axel that Sora was the one to pick the cake out.

Together the couple went about getting the ingredients back in order and making the batter. While Axel did most of the baking itself, Roxas helped by cleaning the mess he made earlier.

"There, that's how you make a cake." He looked at the hero with a big grin on his face. The blond had chocolate on his chin this time and it tempted Axel to lick it off. So he did.

Roxas squeaked in surprise at the contact but calmed down in an instant. He batted Axel's shoulder with a cheeky grin on his face, "You make such a good house wife." The blond laughed at his boyfriend's dumb struck look and went back to cleaning up the mess.

"If I'm a house wife then what does that make you?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the hero clean. "House wife number two?"

Roxas waved the comment off, "Please there can't be too wives. Who'd do all the manly things? Like fixing the roof or a wobbly table?"

Axel snorted, "The roof is fixed by some guy the manager of the complex higher, as for the table...just get a new one." Axel shrugged. "I can do manly things Roxas." As if the probe himself, the redhead picked up the blond and threw him over his shoulder.

"Ack! No fair!" Roxas grunted as Axel's shoulder dug painfully into his stomach, "You're bigger than me of course you can pick me up." The hero playfully pounded on the redhead's back as he was carried into the living room and thrown on the couch with a loud "Omff"

Before Axel could act on it, Roxas grabbed him by the wrist and pulled the taller man on the couch with him and quickly climbed onto Axel's lap where he then pampered Axel with kisses.

Axel flipped them over so he was on top the hero. He licked the blond's lips and slipped his tongue inside. His hands began to wander while Roxas' own hands ran through Axel's mane. Just as the player was able to slip his hand under the blond's shirt, the oven beeped telling them it was time to take the cake out.

Axel pulled back and rested his head over Roxas' chest. With a curse he got off of his boyfriend and trudged back into the kitchen.

Roxas laid there panting. His face was flushed from both the make out session and the embarrassment of being touched like that. It wasn't that he minded it, it was just an odd feeling for him.

With a sigh the blond got up and looked through Axel's DVD collection. The redhead had an odd love for Disney and horror movies. Roxas carefully looked through the shelves to find something.

It all depended on what he was in the mood for. At the moment he didn't think he could do horror, so Disney it was! During his stay, Roxas had watched most of the Disney flics but he found one that he hadn't seen yet. It was called Frozen. He popped it in and went back to the couch with remote in hand and waited for Axel to come back.

Axel came back with two plates of sliced cake on arm, in the other he held two glasses of milk. He handed one of each to the blond and then at beside him. "All thought I think dinner would be better right now; I can't help but want to eat this thing." He laughed and gave the blond a kiss on the cheek.

"So what are we watching?"

The hero fumbled with the remote for a minute before clicking play, "Frozen. Is it any good?" Roxas asked as he took a bite of his cake. It was so moist and chocolate-y that he couldn't help but moan, "This is delicious." Roxas leaned over so his head was resting on Axel's shoulder.

"You helped make it." Axel took a bite and moaned louder than the blond. Once he swallowed his cake he took a drink of his milk and cleared his throat. With a smirk. "You'll just have to watch and see for yourself."

"You did most of the work though." Roxas mumbled as he stuffed more of the cake into his mouth.

"But that's only because I was showing you what to do." Axel shrugged. "I like baking." He took another bite as the movie started to play and another shit eating grin appeared on the redhead's face.

Roxas poked his boyfriend's cheek, "Axel, what's with that look?" The hero didn't like the looks of it and was worried that Axel was about to do something weird.

Axel opened his mouth just as the song began. "Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining. This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining."

Roxas jumped at Axel's outburst. The man seemed to be singing along with the movie. Roxas laughed to himself and hummed along with the tune since he didn't know the words.

The movie was just beginning and the hero could already tell he'd fall in love with it. The music was catchy, the characters were quirky, and the visuals stunning.

Axel laughed finished his cake and put his plate on the floor. "What do you think so far- do you wanna build a snow man?" Axel started to asked but cut himself by singing along again."

The hero started laughing at how goofy Axel was acting, "Yeah it's good. Probably going to end up being my favorite." Roxas finished off his cake as well and downed the milk in one gulp.

Axel started to poke the blond a few times as he sang along. "Do you wanna build a snow man? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

Roxas pushed Axel with a playful shove. His cry of "Go away Axel." was echoed by the TV's "Go away Anna." making both men on break out in a laughing fit.

"That was too perfect." Axel laughed holding his sides. The two continued to watch the movie. Axel had to bite down on his lower lip to keep himself from cursing at Hans.

"I like him." Roxas said pointing to Hans as he sung a duet with Anna, "They're prefect for each other."

Axel kept his mouth firmly shut. To distract he got up with his plate and got some more cake. When he came back Anna was asking Elsa for her blessing.

As soon as Axel's butt hit the seat Roxas reached over and stole the man's cake making the redhead groan and get up to get himself a new piece. Roxas chuckled evilly as he watched Axel go back to the kitchen. Once the man was out of sight Roxas contently sighed and sank into the couch and continued watching the movie.

Axel came back with another slice of cake and a larger glass of milk with two straws. He had a feeling if he just got a normal one the blond would take that too. As the movie played Axel was smiling as he watched Roxas reactions from the corner of his eye. From the moment the trolls started singing about true love to the moment Anna told Hans to kiss her.

"Oh fuck no!" Roxas yelled at the screen as Han's true motives were shown, "How the hell could I fall for that bull shit!" Once the hero was done with his mini-tantrum he crossed his arms and leaned back with a pout on his face, "I liked Kristoff more anyway."

Axel let out a burst of laughter. "It's alright, it tricked everyone. I'm pretty sure they did that because she was going to end up with Kristoff. I personally thought they were going to have Elsa be with Kristoff because of his love of ice." Axel shrugged and put his arm around the pouting blond's shoulder.

Roxas snuggled into the arm and stole a sip from their shared milk, "That does make sense. Why didn't they just do that? I mean there's two guys and two girls, everyone would win in the end."

Axel shrugged. "I guess they didn't want that. They needed a bad guy and since Elsa wasn't going to be the bad guy anymore they made it Hans. I don't really know." Axel rested his cheek against Roxas head.

"Why does there always have to be a bad guy? I mean Elsa was already fighting her own demons, isn't that enough?"

"I know what you mean, but to the people here, it's just always a fight between good and evil." Axel closed his eyes as the movie went to Hans and Elsa talking in the storm.

"I guess." Roxas said as he snuggled closer to Axel and watched the rest of the movie. By this point all the cake and milk was gone and Roxas felt himself start to slip into a food coma, the heat radiating off of Axel wasn't helping much either.

The movie finished and Axel yawned. He gently removed Roxas so he could get up and put their mess in the sink. He came back, shut the movie off and noticed his bag left untouched. He felt a nervous blush grace his face as he forgot about the gifts he got for Roxas.

The player picked up the bags and the rustling was enough to wake Roxas up.

"Hmmm...?" The blond moaned as the slight noise. His big blue eyes landed on Axel's form, "What are you doing? Come cuddle." Roxas yawned while he stretched his arms out beckoning the redhead to him.

Axel smiled and sat back down beside the sleepy hero. He held the bags between his legs as he glanced at his boyfriend. "I uh, I got these for you today."

"For me?" Roxas crawled so he was practically laying in Axel's lap. He dunked his hand into the bag and pulled out a black plushy, "Heartless?"

Axel scratched the back of his head. "I was hoping you would like cuddling a Heatless rather than beating one."

Roxas laughed at that. He cradled the doll to his chest none the less, "I'd rather cuddle with you though." The hero snuggled closer to his lover as he continued to grab things out of the bag. The next thing was heavy and Roxas had a hard time lifting it with one hand, "And a Keyblade. Hey it looks just like mine!" Roxas exclaimed as he sat up to closely look at object. Bright blue eyes looked up with Axel with happy tears threatening to spill, "Oh, I love them! Thank you Axel!" The blond said as he wrapped Axel in a one armed hug.

Axel smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you like them. I want sure if it would make you happy or it would upset you. That's why I've been leaving so early to work. I wanted to save up so I could buy them for you." Axel wrapped his arms around the blond. "Roxas I love you and I wanted to give you a piece of your home here."

Roxas leaned up and kissed Axel on the lips. He pulled away before they could get too carried away. He placed the Keyblade on the ground and dug around the bag some more. What he pulled out next he wasn't expecting.

"Axel, what is this?" The blond asked as he turned the phallus object in his hand.

Axel's eyes widen and his face flushed a bright red. "Wh- th- h-how did that get in...Reno." Axel growled and took the toy from Roxas' hands. Attached to it was a small note from the older redhead.

'Call me again at such an ungodly hour and I'll shove this where the sun don't shine ~Love Reno'

Axel's left eye twitched. "That bastard, putting a damn sex toy in the bag. Damn it, I knew Zack was lying to me about the stupid posters." Axel growled to himself. Unfortunately for him Roxas heard him loud and clear.

"Axel," Roxas bit his lower lip as he thought about what he was about to say, "Earlier today Sora and I were joking around about something and he mentioned something about you not being a bottom. What does bottoming mean?" The question was innocent enough but the hero knew he was stepping into dangerous territory.

Axel dropped the toy and looked at the blond stun. He didn't know what to say at the moment. He took a calming breath to get over his rage toward his brother and his nerves on how to answer the question. "Bottoming...Roxas you what do you know about sex?" He asked wanting to know so he knew exactly what to say.

"The programmers didn't give me a lot of knowledge on the subject. I know how a guy and girl do it, but not two guys." Roxas rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "So some terms don't make any sense to me."

"Okay that makes it a little easier. Uh…with two guys..." Axel closed his eyes and took another breath. "With two guys it's kinda the same. The only thing different is we both have a penis. Bottoming meaning being the receiver. Like the girl is in a straight relationship. The only thing is you would take it in the ass." Axel said as calmly as he could.

Roxas's face turned bright red as the new information sunk in, "So-sora said you'd never be on the girls end. Is that true?" The hero asked. He was a bit apprehensive about the possibility of him having to take it.

Axel bit his lower lip and stood up. He took Roxas hand and looked him with understanding eyes. He knew the hero was probably scared now but Axel didn't want him to be. "Roxas, can I show you something?" He picked the last bag and waited for Roxas to stand up. He was going to give Roxas his last gift but before he did he wanted to make sure the blond would be okay with ever being intimate.

Roxas got up from his seat and walked over towards Axel with a curious look in his eyes, "Yes?"

Axel led him down the hall an into the bed room. There he asked Roxas to lay on the bed and make himself comfortable. Axel out the small bag on the ground and crawled on the bed. He caressed the hero's cheek and gazed into his eyes. "Roxas, do you trust me?

"I do. You should know that by now." Roxas said in a quiet voice. Blue eyes never broke contact with green. A small hand came up and rested against Axel's cheek.

Axel leaned forward and connected their lips in an passion kiss. He moved his body so he was hovering over the blond while his hands moved the teen's waist.

Roxas squirmed at the contact but forced himself to calm down and submit to Axel. When Axel went to pull away from the kiss, Roxas wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck to keep him in place.

"Are you okay?" He asked to make sure before he moved on. "Just tell me if I make you uncomfortable." He said with eyes full of gentleness.

"I'm fine. Just not used to it. You can keep going." The blond lifted himself up enough to be able to deeply kiss his lover. When they pulled away Roxas buried his face into Axel's neck and breathed in the comforting scent.

Axel leaned down and started to kid the blond's neck. He opened his mouth a bit to graze his teeth against sensitive skin before he bit down and began to suck on the abused the spot. His hands slowly ran up the blond's shirt, his thumbs hooking the hem of the shirt to pull it up. Finger tips lightly brushed the flesh beneath until the tips stroked a pair of slightly perked nipples.

"Ahh..." A light moan escaped Roxas's mouth at the new feelings that were shaking his body to the core. His arms tightened around Axel as if he'd float away if he didn't hold on to something.

Axel lowered his kisses to the hero's clavicle where he gave it the same treatment. His thumbs and index fingers began to pinch and toy with Roxas's nipples until Axel pushed himself back. He gazed at Roxas pink face and open mouth as the teen panted.

The sight was beautiful to the player. He had always wanted to see his lover's face covered in pleasure. He wanted to give him more.

The player took off the blond's shirt and attacked his chest with his mouth. He kissed, licked and sucked his chest until he came to one of the neglected pink stubs. He teased it with the tip of his tongue before he began to suck on it while his hand played with the other.

Roxas nibbled his lower lip. He wasn't uncomfortable, but the feelings were still weird and unusual to him, "A-Axel!" Roxas yelped as the redhead nipped at sensitive flesh.

Axel shivered from his name being moaned. When it came from Roxas it was as if he was calling out for only him. For only him to ever touch him or even see him. It drove the redhead to moan against the blond's abused nipple. He started to trail lower and lower, being sure to leave his mark on the blond. He discovered that blond had sensitive spots on his abdomen and along his sides.

As Axel got to the hem of the hero's pants he slid his tongue back up to the blond's naval to nibble around it. His hands rubbed up and down the blond's clothed thighs in circular motions.

Roxas grabbed at Axel's red hair and tugged on them. His mind was starting to get fuzzy from the pleasure. Parts of his body that he never paid attention to begin to stir and cried for attention.

"More. Please." The hero begged as he tugged at Axel's hair. And the shame and embarrassment he should have been feeling were long gone as blood rushed downwards.

The way Roxas begged only had Axel groaning from tightness in his own pants. The redhead moved his hands to the front of Roxas' pants. He unbutton, unzipped, and was quick to pull them down, leaving the blond only in his underwear. Axel wanted to tease him but he needed to show the blond that everything would feel good and nothing would hurt.

He kissed the outside of the blond's clothed dick before pulling them off and out of the way. Axel's face turned bright red as soon as the teen's manhood was free and standing up proud and alert. Axel sat up just so he could look at the pleading lover's body. "So beautiful." He whispered.

Roxas turned his head to the side as he realized the situation he was in. Did he care? No, not really. But he still had never done anything like this before and it was a bit nerve racking. He gasped as he felt pressure on his dick. He snapped his head back to face the redhead and saw Axel slowly stroking him. Words couldn't leave Roxas's mouth and all he could do was pant and moan.

"Roxas." Axel whispered lowering himself down as he kept stroking. He licked the tip of the hero's cock. He then placed a sweet kiss on the head before he opened his mouth and took the head in his mouth. He wanted to get Roxas used to feeling. He didn't want to scare him by taking him in all at once.

Axel swirled his tongue around the head and dipped it into the slit. He started to suck while his hand slowly squeezed and pumped his lover while his other hand played with the teen's hair, lightly caressing the area.

Roxas couldn't help himself and bucked himself deeper into Axel's throat causing the redhead to gag.

"Ahh...S-sorry." The blond apologized as he tried to control his hips. Then suddenly Axel licked him from base to tip and gave the head a harsh suck making the boy cry out as white sparks danced before him. He was close but he couldn't quite get there yet.

Axel bobbed his head at a quick pace as he deep throated the hero. His hands now busy massaging his left thigh and balls to give Roxas more pleasure. Axel moaned Roxas name, enjoying the taste in his mouth.

Roxas gasped out Axel's name and tugged harshly on the red strands still in his grasp. The feeling was all too much, "Ax-Axel! Cumming! Ahhh!" With one more buck of his hips Roxas spilt himself into his lover's mouth.

Axel groaned and swallowed his lover's seed, letting the blond ride out his organism. Axel pulled back his head only to lick whatever he could swallow off his lover's cock. Once he was sure he cleaned him off, the player sat up, panting as he stared at his gasping lover.

"R-Roxas, you okay?"

The hero weakly nodded his head as he calmed his breaths, "That...That was...God, Axel." He grabbed at the man's shoulders and pulled him up so he could kiss the redhead. A strange salty taste stuck to Axel's tongue but it didn't bother Roxas as he flipped their positions so he was sitting on the man's abs. He nuzzled the man's neck and left a few kisses here and there, "That was amazing."

Axel hummed and rested his hands on this lover's hips. He smiled at him, happy that he enjoyed it. "I'm glad you liked it. I'm going to go take a shower." Axel said sitting up so the blond fell onto his lap. The player had to hold back a noises he could have made from the blond's ass sitting right on his problem.

Roxas gasped as something hard poked his behind. Realization dawned on him and the hero felt a bit bad from being so selfish, "Can I?" He asked while playing with the fabric separating him from the redhead's manhood.

"Can you?" Axel questioned at first but then his eyes widen at what Roxas was trying to ask. "You don't have to do anything. Roxas I just wanted you to know how good it feels. I wasn't expecting you to do anything in return." Axel kissed his lover's forehead and tugged a blond lock behind his ear.

"But I feel so selfish now, and you look so uncomfortable." Without permission Roxas slowly started to undo the button on Axel's pants. He rubbed a teasing hand on the man's lower stomach and he gently tugged on curse red hairs, "You've done so much for me. Please let me return the favor." The blond hotly whispered in Axel's ear.

Axel shivered and let the teen do as he wished. He unzipped his pants, rises his hips up, earning a gasp from the blond, and yanked his pants and boxers down as best as he could with the blond still in his lap. By kicking his legs, the player was able to successfully remove the clothing while his erection kept slapping against his clothed stomach or Roxas' legs.

Roxas gulped as he finally got a full look at the man's erection. It was bigger than he thought it would be, and thicker too.

Scared blue eyes gave Axel a sheepish look, "Umm...I'm not sure what to do." Roxas muttered has he mindlessly caressed the length with one hand while pushing Axel's shirt up and out of his way.

Axel moaned from the innocent touches. With shaky breath the redhead tried to speak. "I'll show you." He said putting his hand over Roxas' own. He groaned as he guided Roxas' hand to move up and down, squeeze every now and then.

"Roxas." Axel moaned, his hot breath hitting the hero's neck as Axel bit down to nibble on the untouched part of his skin. His hand left the blond's as he took hold of the hero's and began to stroke him back. "Just do what I do." He said with his lips still against his lover's neck.

"Okay." Roxas gasped as his member was brought back to full hardness.

He mimicked every move Axel did. From the slow hard pump down to the quick tug up. Roxas bit his lip as Axel played with his slit a bit and he felt a liquid come out of Axel's.

Roxas's hand that was holding up Axel's shirt released the fabric and the blond dove his hand under the hem so he could freely roam the broad chest.

"F-fuck, Roxas." Axel moaned and bucked his hips into the blond's hand. He put his other hand behind Roxas' neck and pulled his into a deep kiss. His tongue pushed past the blond's lips to explore and taste everything that was Roxas. His other hand started to pick up speed. He needed to end this fast or he would push the hero down and take him then and there.

That was something he was trying to avoid as his strokes got faster and faster on the younger male's weeping dick. Laying him down and screwing was something the player wanted to do badly. Yet he knew he needed to hold back so he don't scare his lover away. "R-Roxas ah faster."

"Y-yes." Roxas panted as he did as Axel asked. He leaned forward so he could latch onto the player's neck and mark him like Axel had done to him, "Fuck Axel!" The hero moaned as he felt his end hit him like a brick wall.

Axel groaned and felt his release just right after Roxas. The hero hand squeezed him harder when the cam onto Axel's hand and his own stomach. "Roxas!" Axel cried out, throwing his head back as his own essence landed on his shirt and Roxas' palm.

The player let go of Roxas' length and pulled him top of himself, not caring about the mess. He just wanted to enjoy the afterglow from what he his lover just did to him.

Roxas didn't complain as he felt the sticky mess rub all over his stomach and thighs. His eyes were growing heavy and his breathing started to even out as he let the relaxed feeling wash over him.

"I love you." Axel said while reaching around on the ground to pick up the small bag he brought with them earlier. "I have one last thing for you." He said trying to keep his lover awake.

"More? Axel you really don't have to." Roxas said as he sat up so he could see what the newest gift was. The hero felt like his heart was going to explode as he held back the words he wanted to blurt out.

"I know I didn't have too. I wanted too." Axel leaned on his elbow as he watched Roxas take out a black, rectangle box.

Roxas's mouth fell open when he opened the box. Inside was a shiny necklace. The chains looked like small stars with a leaf coming out of the top, a poupu fruit shaped links, and going through the chain was a ring the color of the ocean on a clear day.

"Axel," Roxas whispered as he looked up from the gift and towards the redhead, "It's beautiful. I love it!" The hero wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and hugged him close.

Axel grunted, falling flat on the bed. He wrapped his arms around his lover with a small chuckle. "You don't know how happy that makes to know you like it."

The player flipped them over so he was hovering over the startled blond, waist in between the hero's legs, arms by his sides. Axel kissed his lover gently and before things could get heated again, he pulled back and stripped his shirt off. "I really think we should shower." He laughed looking at the mess on his lover's body. "Or I could..."

Before Roxas could even ask what, the red dipped down to run his tongue of the hero's body; licking up the evidence that the blond had on his torso until he got to his chest. "Okay now shower time."

Roxas squeaked and tried to push the man off of him. Axel's tongue tickled and it took all of the blond's strength to not accidental kick him.

"Stop it!" The hero giggled, still tugging on Axel's hair to get him off.

"Ticklish huh?" Axel had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Roxas' eye widen as he tried to back away, but Axel was too quick for him. The redhead's fingers got to work tickling his lover.

"N-no! Ack!" Roxas groaned and laughed. It didn't take long for him to give up struggling against Axel and just lay there limp till the player was done having his fun.

Axel stopped his movements, got off the bed and scooped up the hero princess style. "Roxas," Axel kissed the blond's cheek.

The redhead walked away from the bed and into the hall. He pushed open the bathroom door with his hip and fumbled with the lights, all while never taking his eyes off his lover. He put the hero down inside the shower, stepped in and turned the water on; letting it spray over their bodies.

"Roxas, you know you look really se-beautiful." Axel laughed and grabbed the bottle of liquid soap. Instead of washing himself, the player put his hands on the blond to get him cleaned up first.

Roxas shivered from both the cold water that had yet to warm up and Axel's soft touches. He leaned into the player and wrapped his arms around the thin waist as Axel washed off his back, "I love you." Roxas whispered more to himself than Axel.

Axel froze on the spot. He thought he heard wrong with the shower's spray being a little too loud. He took a step back to stare at his lover with wide emerald eyes. "What did you say?" He gulped really hoping he didn't hear wrong. If the blond said what he thought he did then he was going to pounce on him.

Roxas gulped around the lump in his throat. He really wished Axel hadn't heard him, "I...I love you." He mumbled while looking down at his feet, a blush spread across his face.

Axel's heart skipped a beat. No words could describe what he was feeling in that moment. The player pulled Roxas to his chest and kissed him with as much love as he could give in one kiss.

The hero wasn't expecting that but welcomed the jester with open arms. He pulled Axel closer to his body and stood on his tip toes so he had better access to the man's mouth.

The made out while the water finally started to warm up. Axel pulled away with one more kiss. "Let's get cleaned up and then head to bed." He said wishing he could do more than that. But just knowing that the hero loved him back was enough for him.

* * *

Roxas tossed and turned in bed. Axel had fallen asleep a couple of hours ago and the hero wished he could join his lover in oblivion, but something was bothering him. It felt like something big was going to happen, Roxas just knew it.

A soft knock came from the front door. Roxas looked over at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was three in the morning. Not wanting Axel to wake up from the noise Roxas got up and walked towards the door. He grabbed the Keyblade Axel had gotten him as an afterthought, what if the person was a bad guy?

Very carefully Roxas unlatched the lock and pulled the door open. When he saw who was on the other side the hero gasped and dropped his weapon.

Small arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down for a forceful hug, "Roxas!"

* * *

Yeah, we went a bit overboard with this chapter. It was just too fun and we couldn't stop.

Review for the sexy time?


	9. Chapter 9

Ewonsama: I want to taste Axel's pie

Leven: Don't we all

* * *

Roxas stumbled out of the doorway with the girl still hanging off of him. Blue eyes wide with shock. How could she be here?

Why was Naminé in this world?

_'I must be sleeping. Yeah, I managed to fall asleep and didn't realize it.' _Roxas told himself. He grabbed Naminé by her shoulders and pulled her back so she wasn't plastered into him anymore. He looked the girl up and down trying to figure everything out.

"What's going on?"

"Roxas it's really you. I can't believe it worked." Naminé rambled as she started to become a sobbing mess. She jumped right back into Roxas' arms, locking her arms around his neck. "Roxasssssss." She cried into his shoulder.

"Ye-yeah it's me." Roxas stammered. He carefully brought the girl over to the couch and sat her down, all the while whispering comforting words to her to calm her down. He didn't need Axel waking up and questioning what was going on.

Once Naminé stopped crying Roxas asked her, "What are you doing here? How'd you even get here?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her index fingers. With rosy cheeks she smiled at her friend happily. "I came to find you. Roxas everyone is so worried about you. We had no clue where you went and why you never came back.

Last week I got the signal that the game was being played. I ran to the screen but you weren't there. I even called out for you but to no avail." Naminé looked at her lap sadly.

"I asked Chip and Dale for help, but they said they didn't know if I would be able to find you..."

Naminé looked up at the hero with sad blue eyes. She took his hands and stood up. "But I was able to find out where you were headed. I took a gummi ship and searched for you until I saw this strange light. I followed it and landed about a mile away from here."

Roxas looked at his lap. He felt more torn than he did since he first got to this world, "Does your ship still work?" He asked in a monotone voice.

Naminé smiled with a nod. "It works. To be honest Roxas I was worried that it wasn't you I saw this evening. I saw you and someone that looks like you, but with brown hair, get off of a machine that made a lot of noise.

It only took me this long to come to the door because I was so nervous and I didn't know what to say so I went back to the ship to let everyone know that I think I found you.

We can go home now. You can stop the heartless." She looked down. "Roxas they are getting stronger and more of them are showing up. We're all scared."

Roxas looked over his shoulder and down the hall. He couldn't just leave Axel. He could just send Naminé away and pretend this never happened. But that didn't sit well with him.

"Nami, I-I can't leave. I found someone here and I like him a lot. In fact I love him." The hero said, sending pleading eyes towards his childhood friend hoping she'd understand.

Naminé gasp and took a step back, her small hands letting go of Roxas' own bigger hands. She bit her lower lip trying to think of something to say. Sure she knew they would never be together but she didn't think hearing the hero say he loved someone would affect her so much. She wanted Roxas to come home. Everyone needed him but how could she take him away from someone he loved?

"I-I uh...Roxas we really need you...the world, it's not the same. It's getting worse and things are changing. The people are changing too. Not just into heartless but the way act too. Why don't you just take that person with us?

I don't know how much longer we can last without you. Please think about it Roxas." The girl swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly ran toward the front door. She didn't want Roxas to see her cry. Before Roxas could even get up she was already running down the stairs.

Roxas chased down the girl but she was too fast. Once he hit the front door the the apartment complex Naminé was already out of sight. With a dejected sigh Roxas slowly climbed the stairs back to his new home and carefully slid into bed next to Axel.

Sad blue eyes watched the redhead sleep as horrible thoughts about what was going on in his home world took over Roxas's mind. He didn't fall asleep till the sun started to break through the horizon.

Axel woke up with smile due to everything that happened last night. He stretched his body and rolled onto his side so he could look at his lover. The blond was sleeping but he didn't look like he was having any peaceful dreams. This worried Axel and made him wonder if Roxas was regretting everything that happened. As much as he wanted to wake the hero up, Axel decided he should just get up and act normal. He would ask later when both were fully awake.

With a reluctant sigh, Axel kissed Roxas' cheek and went to the bathroom to do his morning routine of, shower, brushing his teeth, and shaving. After that he went into the kitchen to get breakfast started. It was different for him to say the least. Usually on a Saturday morning the redhead was playing video games from the night before. He never made himself breakfast on a Saturday before, but having Roxas there made his weekend routine very different.

He didn't mind it of course but he was tempted to sit on his ass and play a game. He just didn't know which game to play since the one he was playing didn't work anymore. He didn't know if he should be down or not.

_'I can't think like a bachelor anymore. Roxas is here and he's...living with me... Well this is the fastest relationship I've ever been in.' _He chuckled to himself and got started on making French toast.

Roxas had restless dreams. They all involved Heartless taking over his world and killing everyone he grew up with and loved. Others were of him leaving with Naminé and never seeing Axel or Sora again. But the worst of all was the Heartless coming to Axel's world and killing his lover in front of him.

The smell of cooking food slowly lolled the hero out of his terrifying nightmares. He rolled out of bed with a groan as his body protested against any unneeded movement. Roxas stumbled into the kitchen and latched onto Axel's arm as the redhead stood in front of the stove flipping egg covered bread.

Axel looked down at a head of messy, spiky, blond hair. "Morning beautiful." He picked up the toast with his spatula and put it on the plate with the others. He turned the stove off and face the hero, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Roxas responded by moving his hold from Axel's arm to his waist and buried his face in the man's broad chest. His heart was still racing from the dreams and he just needed to be clingy for a moment to collect himself.

Axel moved his arms under Roxas' own and picked him up. He sat him down on the counter next to the food so he could hold him closer to himself. "Roxas, do you regret last night?" He asked in a whisper.

The hero pulled away so he was close enough to still be attached to Axel but far enough to look into acid green eyes, "Never." Roxas was slightly upset by the question. Was this Axel's roundabout way of telling Roxas that he regretted it?

Axel sighed in relief. He kissed soft lips and then warm cheeks, while his arms closed the space between them again. "I'm sorry, I was just worried. You looked like you weren't having any relaxing dreams and I was worried you were regretting everything we did."

The blond wrapped his arms around the player's neck and held him close, "Just a nightmare. I'm sorry I worried you." Roxas mumbled into Axel's ear.

Suddenly his stomach let out a fierce growl, completely ruining the mood. Roxas pulled away from Axel and kissed him on the lips before pushing the redhead away and slipping off the counter and grabbing the food.

Axel laughed and picked up the plates. He put them on the table and took a seat. "Roxas, would you mind if I asked what the nightmare was about? I heard it helps if you talk about them." He said as Roxas sat next to him and took a bite of food. Axel did the same then frowned. He got up, grabbed the powdered sugar and syrup. He then drowned his toast in a thick sticky mess of syrup and sugar.

Roxas followed Axel's example and doused his remaining food in sugar and syrup. Once he was happy with his now sweet food he started to talk, "Heartless made it over here. They...they killed you right in front of me. I couldn't move or anything. It made me feel like such a crappy hero that I couldn't do a thing. And it felt like my heart was being pulled out." The longer he talked the quieter Roxas' voice got. He couldn't keep his eyes on his lover and focused on the bottle of syrup that sat in between them.

Axel got up from his seat and walked over to Roxas. He got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist with his head buried in his lap. He didn't know what to say to comfort his lover. He had never thought of anyone or anything coming from the game to his world. If it was possible he wouldn't be able to do anything to protect the hero. He was completely useless and would have to sit back and watch as Roxas went into battle all alone.

It would be different from the game. In the real world there were no do overs, no extra lives, no continues. There was nothing and it was starting to worry the player. But he wasn't going to let his lover know.

He tilted his head so he could look up into azure hues. "I'm confident you would be able to protect me. You're one of the strongest hero's that has ever existed. And I think you had the nightmare because you were doubting your own strength.

Roxas I know you're strong and I know even here you can kick heartless ass. And who knows, even if the heartless did come here, then would that mean other people from your world could come here and stop them too?"

Roxas combed his fingers through Axel's unruly hair and smiled down at the man. His heart was still pounding in his chest but for a different reason now, "Thank you Axel. I love you and would never let anything hurt you." The hero leaned down and kissed his player's forehead.

He gently pushed Axel away and commanded him to go finish his breakfast. Axel smiled and gave him a mock salute. "Yes dear." He chuckled and sat back down.

A mischievous smile spread across Roxas's face as he scooped up some of is food on his fork. With perfect aim he flicked the utensil and hit Axel square in the face with a soggy piece of French toast.

Axel glared at the blond as he wiped his face. "That was a big mistake." He growled and tore a piece of bread off his plate and threw it at the blond's nose.

A surprised yell left Roxas as he tried and failed at dodging the missile. He groaned and whipped his face.

"This means war!" The blond cried as he grabbed a fist full of powdered sugar and threw it at Axel.

Axel picked up the syrup and squirted it at the blond. He knew he would regret the mess later but for now he was having fun. He picked up his food and threw it at the blond while trying to avoid some more sugar only to fail.

By this point Roxas was covered in discarded food and excess syrup and he felt like a gooey mess. He jumped from his chair and climbed onto the table so he was crouching in front of Axel. With a powerful leap he tackled the redhead and sent them both tumbling to the floor.

The hero straddled his lover's stomach and looked down on him with a triumphant smile. Roxas leaned down and deeply kissed Axel, easily invading the older man's mouth with his tongue.

Axel stared at Roxas with wide green eyes. He didn't know the blond would be able to anything like this. It was surprising to say the least. What shocked the player more was how the blond forced his tongue into his mouth. The player was stunned for a few moments. He didn't want the hero to think he didn't like it so he pushed his own tongue against the hero's. He kissed him back, arms and hands pulling him closer to his body.

Roxas moaned as their tongues rubbed together. He didn't know where this new found courage came from, but he had an idea that Naminé had something to do with it. He felt like her showing up coupled up with the nightmare meant something bad was about to happen, and he needed to tell and show Axel everything he felt for him before he lost his chance to.

The hero pulled away and licked some sugar off of Axel's cheek with a carefree laugh, "We sure did make a huge mess didn't we?"

Axel chuckled and took one of Roxas hands. He put it over his mouth and began to lick his fingers clean. "Mm yes we certainly did." He said grabbing the other hand and doing the same to it while his half lidded eyes watched the blond with lust.

Roxas moaned as he watched Axel's tongue lick the mess off of him. He couldn't help but remember what it did to him last night. Without warning the hero yanked his hand away and stood up. He then went to the table and started to collect the plates and wash them in the sink.

Axel groaned from the lost contact. He was already hard but the sudden pressure that left his stomach made him think that Roxas didn't want to mess around. The redhead sighed and just lay there pouting. "You're a tease you know that?"

The player sat up and looked at the messy floor. "Damn it, gotta clean this up too." He grumbled and got up to go get the mop.

Roxas chuckled as he watched Axel walk away with an obvious bulge in his pants. It made the hero smile knowing he was the reason for that. He quickly finished off the dishes and grabbed a sponge to clean the mess off of the table.

Axel came back with a large machine. It looked like a vacuum but it said steam cleaner on the label. The player plug the thing in, turned it on, and with a large roar the machine came to life. Axel worked the heavy mop on the sticky floors until they were nice and clean. He even chuckled when Roxas practically jumped out of the kitchen from the loud noise of the machine.

Axel turned it off, satisfied with his work. When he deemed the kitchen and table clean, he unplugged the machine and turned toward Roxas with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The blond felt his face flush from the look Axel was giving him. He knew what the man wanted but he wasn't done playing his games.

With a fake yawn Roxas stretched making sure his shirt rode up just enough to flash Axel his lower stomach. Once he caught Axel's attention he turned on his heel and walked towards the living room where he laid down and stretched over the piece of furniture.

"We should watch a movie."

Axel chuckled and licked his lips. He saunter over to the couch and crawled on top of the blond. He pinned his arms above his head.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." He said cocky as he licked the blond's neck, held both arms in one hand while the other went under the hero's shirt to tease his nipple.

Roxas's back arched into the touch as he gasped, "A-and what exactly am…am I doing?" He could feel his body reacting to the player's touch but he didn't know if he was fully ready to give all of himself over to the man yet.

"You're trying to tempt me but you're also going to denial me." Axel whispered into his lover's ear. He licked the lob and gave it a light nibble. His hand left the nipple and stroked down the blond's stomach until it rested on the front of the blond's pants.

"Isn't that what you were doing?" His hot breath blew onto Roxas neck. Axel teased him with his tongue licking over his lover's pulse. His hand rubbed the front of Roxas' pants before he pulled it away slowly.

"Nnnn...Ah-Axel." Roxas moaned as he grabbed onto said redhead's arms, short nails digging into soft skin. When the touch left the blond's lower regions he let out a groan of disappointment and roughly shoved Axel off of him, "Go put a movie in Romeo."

Axel twittered as he fell onto the floor. "Revenge's a bitch Roxy." He laughed more and crawled over to his small cabinet beside the tv. "What movie should we watch?"

Roxas twisted a bit so he was now laying on his side and could fully see the DVD collection, "I don't know. I picked last night so you can decide."

"Brave it is then." He said with a grin as he picked the movie and put it on. The player walked back to the couch and pushed Roxas' leg off so he could sit down. He laughed at the pouting glare the hero sent him as he brushed it off and put his lover's legs on his lap.

Roxas smiled as he flipped over so his head was now on the player's lap. He gently rubbed the redhead's leg in a more comforting than teasing manor during the opening credits.

During the duration of the film, Roxas kept paying less and less attention. His mind fogged over to Naminé and their encounter earlier that morning. What if he had to go back? How would he tell Axel? A mixture of fear and sadness suddenly washed over the boy.

Axel could tell something was wrong. Roxas wasn't acting like himself. Usually when they watched a movie together the blond would have something to say about a scene or ask the player a question about the character's choices. He felt like something was off and he didn't know what it was.

'_Maybe I went to far and upset him.'_ He thought as he ran his fingers through the blond's hair. "Roxas, are you in the mood for anything sweet? I kinda feel like baking something right about now."

Roxas turned his head so he could see Axel better. A small smile graced his face at the worried look in the man's green eyes, "Something sweet sounds lovely right now. Do you want any help?" The hero sat up to free Axel's legs and started to stand up himself.

Axel stood up and stretched as he hummed to himself. "I was thinking of making homemade strawberry pie. But at the same time I wanted to try to make something else. I'm going to need your help Roxas." He bent down and have him a peck on the cheek. He then head for the kitchen.

"The other thing I want to make only requires me to use the stove once and then the freezer. I also need your taste buds." He chuckled as he pulled out the items he need to make the pie crust and some other things for his 'secret' treat.

Roxas laughed a bit as he followed Axel into the kitchen. Being a taste tester sounded fun, and with the way Axel could cook and bake the hero knew he would only be trying delicious things.

He sat at his normal seat at the island and watched Axel as he started to knead the dough for the crust. Very carefully Roxas reached over and pulled some of the raw material and ate it. A hum of delight sounded from the back of his throat, "This is really good! I can't wait till it's finished!"

"Thanks," the player blushed as he rolls the dough out and carefully put it in his pie pan. He trimmed the edges and made the rim shape on the bottom crust.

"Can you cut the strawberries?" He asked while he got started on kneading the rest of the dough for the top of the pie.

"Okay." Roxas said as he grabbed the container Axel pulled out earlier and the knife that sat on top of it. He carefully cut the tops off before slicing them into fourths. When that was done he handed his finished project to Axel who was done fiddling with the dough.

Axel put the fruit in a bowl and began to mix them with something red and thick. He then poured everything into the pie and put the top crust on it. He poked some holes on the top and put it to the side. The player started the oven up to let it warm up. "Want to lick the spoon and tell me what you think?"

"Yes!" The hero practically jumped over the island to grab the spoon out of Axel's offering hand. Once his prize was obtained Roxas contently sat back down and licked at the gooey treat.

Axel chuckled and started to clean up his mess. He put some things away and when the oven beeped he put the pie in the oven. "Baking is really relaxing for me. Some people don't like to bake but I find it lets me be creative; and when someone else tells me they like what I made and that they love the way it taste," Axel paused with a smile, his eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"It makes me feel like I've accomplished something. Like my baked goods have made the one that eat feel like all their troubles are gone." He blushed and looked away awkwardly. "Sorry, I probably sound like an idiot right now."

Roxas laughed, "Just a bit. But that's okay, I like it." He finished his little treat before speaking again, "If you like baking so much why don't you open a bakery or something? I bet lots of people will enjoy it."

Axel's cheeks turned pink. "I don't think I would be very good at it." He turned around so his back was facing the hero. He didn't want the blond to see how red his face was getting. He honestly didn't think he would be good enough to have a bakery; and that it would just be a waste to even try to open one up if it failed. He wanted to change the subject but at the moment he didn't know how.

"Well I think you're the best." The hero stared at his player's back with a small frown on his face. He needed Axel to see how great he was. He got up from his seat and quietly walked up behind the man and wrapped his arms around the thin waist and buried his face in between Axel's shoulder blades, "Just give it a try. Make something for your friends and see what they say."

Axel turned around and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders and kissed his forehead. "Roxas, I know you've only met some of my friends and really didn't get to know them but, baking something will have them making fun of me to no end."

The redhead removed the hero's arms and took out some cream. He set the carton on the counter with everything else he left out. "I'm going to make that other thing now." He said not wanting to talk about it anymore. He knew his lover meant well, but there was no way he would ever bake anything for his friends. Neighbors maybe but never his friends.

"Than Sora." Roxas piped up. He wouldn't drop the subject so easily, "He won't judge you. In fact it was his idea for me to bake that cake yesterday."

The hero went back to his seat and placed his elbows on the table top so he could rest his chin on his palm. He watched Axel mix together some things and bring them over to the stove. He didn't know what the player was making but he knew it would be good.

"Roxas I really don't think I should." The player said while he waited for the mix to turn into a custard. While it heated up he check to see how the pie was doing. It was still cooking so he closed the oven up and got everything else ready for when he needed to pout the custard into the egg whites.

"Did he really give you that idea? Hmm I wonder why?" He asked as he beat the egg whites.

"He said that cake shows someone you care. He also said it could mean other things, but I wanted it to be a thank you for everything you've done for me.

I feel bad that I messed up and you had to do all the work though. That kind of defeated the purpose don't you think?" Blue eyes watched Axel as he worked on his little creation, a small smile on his face as he took in how natural the man looked doing this.

"Sounds like he wants to be a baker himself. It's the gesture that counts. I really appreciate it." He would have walked over to give him a kiss but he had taken the pot off of the stove and pout the mix into the eggs. He put the pot down and got to work mixing the ingredients together.

"Roxas, you don't have to do anything for me. I'm just happy that you're here and that I just get to be around you as cheesy as it sounds." He stop his movements and faced the blond. "I love you and I would rather live in a shoe box than never have met you."

Roxas couldn't help the chuckle that left his mouth, "I love you too, you know." The hero's mood suddenly turned bitter as thoughts of Naminé came back. He'd have to leave soon and he didn't want Axel to think that he was playing him the whole time.

Axel went back to mixing with a smile on his face. "I'll think about it. Opening up a bakery I mean." He finished up the mix and grabbed the sea salt. He gingerly added a little, mixed it in and took a taste. "Okay, I need your tongue."

Roxas licked the spoon that was being held in front of him, "Salty. No, sweet." He moaned. Then it hit him like a wave of nostalgia, "You...you're making sea salt ice cream, aren't you?

Axel smirked and took the spoon away. "Is it too salty or not enough?" He asked ignoring the question. "I want to get it right. I've made it before but I don't think I can trust myself to say that's exactly how it's supposed to taste."

Roxas scrunched up his face as he tried to recall the taste of his favorite food compared to what he just tried, "Just a pinch more maybe. But I think it taste just fine. You're doing really well."

Axel added a pinch and mixed it in. He got another small spoon and took some out. "Here, try it now." He said while adding the food coloring and mixing it until it turned the right color.

The hero licked his treat with a content hum, "I can't wait till it's done."

Axel hummed in agreement. He put the bowl in the fridge so it would cool and then turned to the oven. "I think it should be done by tonight. It's still early so that means we won't have to wait until tomorrow." He opened the oven up and noticed that the crust was a golden brown. That meant the pie was ready to come out.

Axel grabbed some oven mitts from a drawer and pulled out the pie, placing it on the stove to cool off. He then turned the oven off and put the mitts down. The aroma of the pie filled the apartment sending it straight to Axel's growling stomach. "I guess we should've ate our food instead of playing with it." He laughed and kissed Roxas' nose.

Roxas laughed at that and nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Want me to make a couple of sandwiches? No cooking so I can't really screw it up." The boy chuckled a bit as he made fun of his terrible cooking skills.

"Sure and I'll clean up. Oh and Roxas, you just need practice is all." He winked and got started on cleaning up.

"I guess you're right." Roxas said as we went to rummage through the fridge for the things he'd need. Once he was set, the inexperienced boy started to put together a nice lunch for him and his lover.

"Done!" Roxas cheered as he showed his accomplishment to Axel. The food wasn't the best. Mayo leaked out of the sides and the cheese didn't really go well with the meat but the hero was still happy with what he had created.

Axel smiled and dried off his hands. "Let's eat and then pie." He cheered taking a bite of his sandwich right where he stood. It was the first thing that Axel has gotten to try that Roxas alone has made that didn't need to be fixed. Even if it was something as simple as a sandwich, it was heaven in mouth. He moaned and took another bite because it was his lover who made it and no one else. This was Roxas' food.

Roxas smiled as he watched Axel devour his lunch. It made the hero happy that the older male was enjoying the food. Roxas followed Axel's lead and took a bite out of his food but his eyes grew wide at the taste.

Calling it horrible was an understatement. The blond swallowed what was in his mouth and put the sandwich back on the plate, "You know you don't have to eat it. I know it taste like shit."

Axel shook his head and swallowed what was in his mouth. "Roxas don't be silly. I love it but if you're not going to eat yours then I will." He laughed and took the teen's sandwich. "What is it about the sandwich that you think taste bad?" He asked with his mouth full.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders, "It just taste bad. I can't put my finger on it. Maybe because it doesn't taste like you're cooking." The hero picked up an extra strawberry and nibbled on that.

Axel kissed the blond, and took the strawberry from his lips. "Would you like me to make you one? I'll do the same way show you that it's not bad." He got everything out and made the sandwich without waiting. The only thing he added was pepper and mustard on the bread. "Here, try it now."

The hero pouted as the juicy fruit was taken from him, "I was eating that you know." But he took the new sandwich nonetheless and started to eat that instead. He smiled at his lover and said, "Now this is much better. See." He held out the food to Axel so he could take a bite and compare the two.

Axel sighed, took a bite, and swallowed the food. "Roxas I just added mustard and pepper. Now I want you to try to make it." He kissed his lover and took a step back.

The hero huffed but did as Axel said. Under the redhead's watchful gaze Roxas managed to make an exact copy of the sandwich Axel had made.

Roxas took a bite of the food and looked over at his lover, "It taste alright. But I still like you're cooking more."

Axel laughed and held his sides. He pulled his lover so his back was against his chest. "People like food better when someone else makes it for them."

After finish all the sandwiches Axel pulled out the mix from the fridge and added some things to it. He mixed it up and poured it into ice cream containers. He stuck them in the freezer and got a knife. "Okay time for pie." He chuckled and just cut into the pie when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Roxas left the kitchen and went to answer the door hoping it was Sora so he could use the brunette to convince Axel to start a bakery. But when he opened the door he was greeted by long blond hair and stunningly clear blue eyes, "Naminé," He greeted in a low voice so Axel wouldn't hear him, "I thought you went back home."

Naminé looked at her feet. "I only left to give you time to think. And I guess you don't want me here." She said quietly trying to hide the hurt in her voice. "And I did tell everyone that I found you, by radio. Chip insisted that it be installed so we could test it out." She looked up at him with big hopeful blue eyes.

"Roxas, have you decided?" She asked and then took a whiff of the smell coming from inside. "That's smells good, what it is?" She asked curiously.

"Roxas, who's at the door?" Axel called from kitchen.

Roxas looked behind him to see Axel standing outside the kitchen so he could see who the guest was.

"Naminé, I...I just don't know yet. Can you give me some more time? Please?"

"Roxas I-"

"Roxas?" Axel sauntered over to them with a questioning look. He saw the blond girl staring back at with wide scared eyes. "Naminé?"

Naminé gulped nervously. She could only nod as she watched the much taller man walking up behind Roxas. "How do you know my name?" She asked as politely as she could.

"I'm what Roxas calls the player." Axel looked the girl over. He didn't know how to react to her standing in the door way. She obviously didn't look to comfortable herself. "Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable. Naminé nodded and quickly went to go sit on the couch.

"Roxas I think we need to talk." The player said closing the front door.

* * *

Ewonsama: Oooooooh Roxas is in trouble XD Jk

Leven: Only one more chapter than the epilogue! How time flies xD


	10. Chapter 10

Ewonsama: this is it everyone the final chapter before the epilogue. Funny how this was supposed to be a one shot but it turned into this. That just goes to show that all one shots can be made into a longer story (I think they all should be -pouts-) Anyway enjoy the longest chapter in this story

Leven: If Ewonsama ever asks me to do a oneshot with her again I'll have to be more prepaired for what I'm getting myself in to xD not that I regret it in the least bit. I love our baby -eyes water- and now it's all grown up and saving China.

* * *

"Roxas I think we need to talk." Axel said and closed the door. His emerald eyes looked at blue with confusion. He took the hero's hand and led him into the living room where Naminé sat nervously.

"Naminé, please help yourself to some fresh pie. I need to talk to Roxas in private really quick." He said with such a softness that it made the girl blush.

"Oh um thank you." Naminé got up and looked around for the kitchen. She didn't miss the way the redhead was holding Roxas' hand. _'I didn't know Roxas liked guys...'_

Axel waited for her to get up before he dragged Roxas to the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He let go of the blond's hand and let out a relaxed sigh. "Roxas," he started but stopped himself when he saw how upset his lover looked. Axel pulled him into his embrace and held him while he gathered his thoughts.

"Roxas, how is- no, why is Naminé here? Was she able to come out of the game too?" He asked while his hand soothingly rubbed up and down on Roxas' back.

Roxas looked down at his feet and squeezed his arms around Axel's torso, "She came last night when you were asleep. She said the Heartless were taking over and I needed to come back. Chip and Dale built her a ship so we can go back." The hero explained.

He didn't want Axel to find out this way. He wished this was all a bad dream and he'd wake up on the couch after a good food coma brought on by Axel's pie.

Axel stared at the wall ahead of himself with wide panicked eyes. _'She came to get him...go home...heartless…'_ Axel felt his heart start to pound as it was on the edge of breaking. His breathing started to pick up in heavy short breathes. He was having a panic attack and he knew it.

Unconsciously he shoved Roxas away and ran to the bedroom window. He opened it up and stuck his head out, trying to get as much fresh air as he could. His heart pounded faster as he thought of Roxas leaving him. He knew he said he would help him go but that was before all the confessions. Before all the kisses, touches and laughs.

His breathing got shorter and shorter the more he thought about it. He knew there was nothing he could do. He knew that the girl was only coming to bring her friend back and save their world. Axel knew all this but he still couldn't calm himself down. He was in too much shock to think rationally.

Sad blue eyes watched as Axel tried to calm himself down. With what little energy he had left, Roxas moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "It's not like I want to leave. I'd rather stay here with you." He said in a quiet voice hoping Axel heard him.

"Naminé said something about you coming with us, but I don't think you'd like it there very much. Too many rules you know." A weak chuckle, "Plus I don't want you to get hurt from any Heartless."

Axel closed his eyes and tried to breathe through his nose. He heard his lover speak. His voice is what was really calming him down and not his words. Sucking in whatever pride he had left, the player pulled his head back inside, turned around, and hurried to his boyfriend. He got on his knees, still panting for air, and laid his head on the blond's lap. He was sure that his face was turned so he could still breathe.

"Talk...again..." He gasped out and shut his eyes.

Roxas held back a laugh at his lover's childish antics but obeyed him anyway, "I love you; you know that right? I would never want to leave unless I had to. I'd rather stay here and bake cakes and pies all day with you, even though I'd probably just sit around and be the taste tester and get fat." As he talked, Roxas gently combed his fingers through long red hair with one hand and rubbed Axel's upper back with the other.

Axel let out a breathy chuckle. He took a long, slow, deep breath and that seemed to help his breathing problem. The feel of Roxas hands running through his hair and rubbing his back made him feel like a child; yet at the same time he felt himself calming down. "I love you too. And I would never let you get fat...even if you did I would still love you."

"We can't keep Naminé waiting," Roxas whispered into Axel's ear, "Knowing her she'll barge in here and demand an explanation."

Axel whined in protest and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "What are you going to do Roxas?"

Roxas sighed and felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, "I have to go home. I don't want to, but they need me over there Axel. I'd never be able to live with myself if I let them die." He wrapped his arms around Axel's head so the two lovers were in an awkward embrace but it didn't bother either of them. Just being close to one another was all they needed.

Axel shook his head no. He didn't want him to leave but he knew he couldn't stop him. "Roxas, I love you." That was all the redhead could say in the moment. He held the hero closer while he tried to hold back his tears. This was what they were hoping would happen last week. And now it was happening.

Reluctantly Axel stood up and held out his hand for his lover to take. He didn't feel like having Naminé come in the room to ruin the mood. It was always a cliché scene in movies and books and Axel wasn't about to let it happen to them. "We should go back, like you said...The pie is going to get cold before you get to try it warm."

The hero intertwined their fingers; he didn't want this moment to end. Reluctantly he let himself be pulled out of the room and back into the living room where Naminé was sitting on the couch eating a slice of pie.

She swallowed her food and wiped her face with a napkin, while a faint blush graced her cheeks. Her blue eyes locked in on the pair's hands and her blush increased. She put the plate on the coffee table and stood up, ready to question Roxas about the one he said he loved.

"How's the pie?" Axel asked awkwardly, interrupting Naminé before she ever had a chance to open her mouth.

"It's the best thing I've ever tasted. Are you some sort of baker?" Whatever shyness Naminé had vanished as soon as the amazing treat was mentioned.

Axel blushed and knew Roxas was going to say something about the baking thing again. "N-no I'm not. I just enjoy baking things is all."

Naminé pouted and pointed at Roxas. "Tell me he is joking Roxas? Surely he must be some sort of chef?"

The blond male shrugged his shoulders, "I keep telling him he's good enough to make a business out of it but he won't listen." With a tug on their conjoined hands Roxas pulled Axel closer to Naminé, "Now I think it's time to make introductions. Axel this is my childhood friend Naminé. Nami, this is Axel, my boyfriend." The last part was said with a faint blush.

"Nice to meet you properly." Axel stuck out his hand and Naminé took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you..." The girl was confused. He was a man and Roxas was a man too. It didn't make sense to her at all. Her programming said nothing of a man and another man being in a relationship. "Roxas I'm confused. When you said you had someone you loved I thought you meant...well I thought you meant a girl."

Roxas rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He knew what his friend was going through, "Well...here it's kind of acceptable for two people of the same gender to be together. It doesn't have to be like our world where you can only be with someone of the opposite sex. All that matters is that you love each other, and well, I love Axel. A lot for that matter" The hero looked up at his lover and kissed him on the cheek making Naminé's blush worsen.

Axel tense up and let go of Roxas hand. The hero had no clue how hard he was making things. "So um I'm going to get us some slices. You too catch up." The player said quickly and stalked off to the kitchen.

"Roxas I feel bad now. I don't want to take you away from your happiness but...we really do need you." The female blond looked at the hero with sad pleading eyes.

Roxas watched Axel leave the room. He knew his friend was right, but he just wished things didn't need to be this way, "Can I have one more night? Just to say goodbye since this all kind of happened so suddenly. I actually just accepted that I was stuck here forever and got attached to everyone and everything about this place." Roxas sent pleading eyes towards his friend, he knew Naminé couldn't say no to the puppy pout.

Naminé chewed on her lower lip. She needed to think carefully. It was just one more night but she didn't know how long everyone would last. It worried her to no end. But the look Roxas was giving her was making it really difficult to say no. "Compromise? We really need you Roxas. So one more night but...we leave at four in the morning...I'm sorry Roxas that's as best as I think we can do. I don't know what's going on in our world right now and it worries me."

"I understand. That's all I can ask for, right? Do you want to stay here or do you have somewhere else to go?" Roxas felt his heart drop at the thought of leaving at four in the morning. He knew Axel would be asleep by then so he wouldn't be able to say goodbye, but he was happy he'd get to spend a bit more time with his lover.

Naminé fiddled with the hem of her dress. She didn't have anywhere else to go and that pie was the only thing she had eaten since she got there. She wanted to stay but she felt like she would be intruding on what time Roxas had left. "I have someone where else to stay. But before I go...could I have another piece of pie?"

"Are you sure? I mean there's plenty of room here. You can stay on the couch if you want." Roxas said as he stood up to join Axel in the kitchen to fetch Naminé's pie.

Axel was just standing in the kitchen spacing out. The pie was already cut and put onto the plates. He didn't even hear Roxas coming in or the girl speaking to him. He was just lost in his own thoughts.

"Roxas I'm sure. Besides, I need to tell everyone that we'll be going home tomorrow. I don't want to worry them." She laughed trying hide her guilt. "Is something wrong with your b-boyfriend?" She asked with the blush returning to her pale cheeks.

Roxas looked over at Axel and studied his stiff posture and unfocused eyes. He stepped closer to the redhead and snapped his fingers under the other's nose bringing him back to their world, "Hey space cadet. Are you feeling okay?" Roxas rubbed the taller man's arm as he tried to comfort him.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking." He picked up a plate and handed it off to Roxas. "Did you want more Naminé?"

"Yes please." She said trying to get control over her red cheeks. Roxas sure knew how to pick a guy. The girl couldn't get over how good looking he was.

Axel gave her plate and took his own to the table. The two blonds followed his example took a seat. Naminé wasted no time in digging in. Axel could only chuckle as he took a bite for himself while he watched and waited for Roxas to try the pie.

Roxas cut a small piece off with the side of his fork before taking a bite. It was a bit on the cold side but that didn't stop his taste buds from going crazy, "Ax, you really need to open a bakery. I'm not even joking anymore." The blond moaned as he took a bigger bite of his treat.

Axel took another bite just to keep his mouth busy. Naminé hummed in agreement with the hero and Axel felt like he was being ganged up on. "I'll think about it okay?" He took another bite so he wouldn't be able to say anymore.

The two friends laughed at how awkward and embarrassed Axel was getting. His face was almost the same shade as the pie filling.

Axel went to bring another forkful of food to his mouth, but before he could bite the treat Roxas intercepted it and wrapped his lips around the man's fork.

"Sorry, it looked good." The hero said sheepishly and pointed towards his empty plate.

Axel shook his head and handed over his plate to the hungry blond. "It's just like last night when you stole my cake." He chuckled.

Naminé giggled and finished up her pie. She wiped her face and got up to clean her plate. Once it was clean she gave Roxas a hug and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry." She let go and said her good byes.

Axel got up to see her out and then came back to the hero who had finished Axel's slice of pie. "I thought you were going with her?"

Roxas made idle designs in the left over strawberry filling on the plate, "I have till four this morning. That's all the time I could buy us."

"Then we better make the most of it." The redhead said and took the blond's hand. "Let's go to the park again. Remember I said I would take you there again?"

Roxas eagerly nodded his head. He liked the park. It was one of his most favorite places in this world.

Releasing Axel's hand, Roxas ran back towards the bedroom to gather his shoes and whatever else he felt like he'd need. He even grabbed Axel's shoes and house keys so the redhead wouldn't have to come back and look for them.

Roxas ran back towards his lover and handed him his things, "What are we going to do there?"

Axel smiled and put his shoes on. "Whatever you want to do there." He took Roxas' hand want together they went out the door. Axel really had no idea what they should do together. Well he did have an idea but he didn't and could bring himself to it. It would make him feel like they really were going to say goodbye.

The hero waltzed over to the car and opened the door when he heard the click singling Axel unlocking it. He climbed in and fastened his seat belt and patiently waited for the redhead to do the same.

Axel got in, buckled up, and started his car. He pulled out of his parking space and drove out of the lot and on to the streets. He didn't bother with the radio. Instead he took Roxas' hand and drove one handed.

With his free hand Roxas fiddled with the radio to get rid of the eerie quietness. He played with Axel's knuckles with the other one. The hero marveled at how skinny the man's fingers were.

For the first time since he rode in the car, Roxas paid more attention to Axel than the passing scenery.

Axel made a turn before the signal could turn yellow. His eyes focused solely on the road in front of him while his thoughts remained on his blond lover. He didn't like the idea of this being their last date together. It was a horrible feeling but Axel put up a strong front. Strong enough to hide his true feelings in front of Roxas. He made another turn and gave a gentle squeeze to the blond's hand.

"Everything's going to work out." Roxas quietly said, hoping the music didn't drown out his voice. He knew Axel was upset and while the feelings were justified the blond didn't want their last day together to be based on forced happiness.

Axel made another turn and drove a few feet before stopping at a red light. He heard his lover's word but choose to ignore them. He would let the music be his excuse for not being able to say something back.

Roxas sighed as his lover ignored him. He leaned over so his head could rest on Axel's shoulder. He didn't say anything, he just breathed in the calming scent of Axel.

"Roxas you're distracting me." Axel said making another turn. He didn't mean to seem so cold but he needed to push his feelings away. He didn't want it to hurt when the blond left. He loved him but it was just instinct to push away when he knew things weren't going to work out. With others it was easier because he never loved them. They were just someone to be with. Roxas was someone he never wanted lose.

Roxas huffed and pulled away from Axel and folded both his hands in his lap. He looked away from the redhead and focused on the buildings they were speeding past, "I don't want to go to the park anymore." Roxas said in a cold voice. With the current mood coming from both of them he knew going would just be a waste of energy.

Axel pulled over to the side and parked the car. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could feel his temper trying to push its way out. He felt like yelling at Roxas for such stupid reasons. The player pinched the bridge of his nose and massaged it trying to relive the tension that was building. With a deep breath Axel unbuckled himself and faced the annoyed looking hero.

"Roxas, I'm sorry I'm being cold toward you. I can't help it alright? I always get this way when..." He cursed to himself and just sat back. If he said the words then he knew it would really feel like he would never see his beloved again. "Forget it."

"No. Say it. Fucking say you're mad that I'm leaving." Roxas yelled at Axel. He was getting pissed off that he was getting the third degree over something he couldn't help, "If it makes it easier for you I can just go now!" The hero didn't want to leave on a bad note but if it was what Axel wanted than he would do it.

"I wasn't mad damn it! But now I fucking am! You want me to say it right? Fine! I'm get cold because I don't want to feel the fucking pain of you fucking leaving me god damn it! I'm sorry I can't help it. I trained myself to get cold when a relationship wasn't working out. You can't tell me that you don't think that we'll never see each other again?!

For fuck sakes Roxas I'm in love with you and I don't want to lose you!" Axel's face was red, from both the yelling and from admitting that he was in love with the hero. He froze for a few seconds before he realized what he said. He quickly opened his door, got out, and slammed it shut. The played leaned against the door and stared up at the slightly cloudy sky. He just needed to calm down before he ended up exploding.

Roxas stayed put in the car. He was upset that he had to leave too, but at least he was trying to make their last day together enjoyable. Maybe it would have been better if he never begged Naminé for the extra time. Or maybe he should have just left when she first came and Axel could have woken up alone and just moved on with his life.

He loved Axel too. Didn't the redhead see that? This leaving issue was effecting him just as much.

The player opened the car back up and leaned over to get to the glove box. He reached over, ignoring the hero, and pulled out a small box. He opened said box and took out a cigarette before putting it back and stepping out of the car again. With his back to Roxas, the player lit up his magic stress reliever and inhaled deeply.

With a huff of annoyance the hero climbed out of the car and walked around so he was standing in front of Axel. He crossed his arms and glared up at the taller man, "I love you too you know. This isn't easy on me."

Axel took another drag of smoke and blew out perfect Os. He dropped the fag and smashed it with his foot. Axel still hadn't calmed down enough to even talk to the blond, let alone look at him. The player had to shut his eyes so the hero couldn't see how cold they were. What could he say to his lover without it sounding like he was still very pissed.

"Let's just..." He sighed and shook his head trying to keep a steady tone. "Let's just get back in the car." With that the player turned to the car and got back in.

Roxas slowly followed Axel's lead. He really didn't want to be in the small car with the pissed off man. But what other choice did he have?

Once both were in and buckled Roxas leaned back in his seat so he could bring his legs up and wrap his arms around them. In the tiny space it made, the hero hid his face. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or scream more, but he figured doing either in the car would annoy Axel even more. So he just sat like that, stewing in his own emotions.

Axel started the car up and got back to driving. He didn't feel like going to the park either and he didn't feel like going home either. So instead the player turned onto the freeway and drove along with the flow of traffic. He pressed a button so the windows went down and let the makeshift wind blow into the car. The radio played in the background but neither male paid attention to what was playing. It was more like background noise to fill the silence between them.

The drive turned into an hour and the scenery outside was quick to change from buildings to the grassy planes of small hills and back to buildings. The more Axel drove the more the smell in the air started to change. The once city smell was becoming cleaner and then salty.

Axel had finally calmed down but now he was nervous. He knew he hurt his lover. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say. He was afraid that the hero didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

Roxas unwedged his head from in between his legs and looked out the window to see the ocean. A small smile spread across his face as he remembered the small island where he grew up and how he'd always play on the beach.

"Can we go over there?" He quietly asked Axel as he pointed towards the water. He hoped his little request wouldn't anger the man, but he really wanted to see how the beaches differed from his home and here.

"That's...that's actually where I was headed." Axel almost whispered his words as he kept driving until he saw the exit and drove off the ramp. He made a left turn and then a right and went straight toward the parking lot near the unsurprisingly, empty beach.

"It's too cold over here for anyone to even want to play in the ocean. It is autumn after all." The player said while parking his car.

Roxas jumped out of the car and took a big breath of the salty air. It didn't bother him that the cold air was making his skin prickle or that the cold air stung his lungs. He was just glad to be out of the car and near the water. Without waiting for the redhead, the hero ran down the boardwalk and down towards the ocean. He kicked off his shoes and socks, rolled up his pant legs and waddled in so the cold water could lap at his ankles.

Axel stayed in the car and watched his lover stand in the water as little waves threaten to wet his pants. It warmed the redhead's heart to see the blond enjoying himself. The player got out of the car and took his shoes and socks off, he took his phone out of his pocket and hid it under his seat. He stepped out of the car, closed the door, rolled his pants up and stepped onto the sand.

Axel wiggled his toes, getting a feel for the soft surface before he strolled to the edge of the ocean. He was a few feet behind the hero so his feet wouldn't get wet. He just wanted watch Roxas for a while. He wanted to implant the memory of his lover enjoying the splashing waves that smacked into him. Something he would never forget in a life time.

Roxas bent down and scooped some water in his hands and threw it in the air, watching as the tiny droplets shimmered in the sun. A content smile was on his face as he tried to forget his worries.

The hero heard Axel walk behind him but chose to ignore his lover for a few minutes and just soak up as much sun and water as he could. Finally he turned around to face Axel and gave him a guilty look, "I'm sorry. I'm not being fair to you. Everything bad that's happened today is my fault. Can we just forget it ever happened?"

Axel shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. "It's not your fault Roxas. I'm the one that caused the fight. I'm sorry for yelling at you and for ignoring you.

Roxas, I don't want to lose you. Everyone else maybe be able to move on but I know I never will." Axel took cautious steps into the cold water. He made face showing how uncomfortable he was from the freezing water on his skin. Yet he pushed through it and stood in front of his lover.

"Roxas, I don't think I'd be able to truly move on. Being with someone else just seems impossible right now. I-I'm in love with you Roxas and...damn it...I," Axel's face tinted pink as he tried to keep eye contact with deep blue eyes. "I wish you could you stay." He leaned down and kissed his lover sadly.

Roxas felt his heart skip a beat as Axel pressed their lips together. He wrapped his arms around the redhead so they were pressed up against each other. When they pulled away Roxas grabbed Axel by the arm and lead him out of the water.

When they were back on the beach, both men sat down and watched the water for a bit before Roxas spoke up, "I wish I could stay too. Moving on will be tough, especially of someone turns my game on. I won't know if it's you playing or someone else." The hero leaned over so he could use Axel as a makeshift pillow, "We can get through this. We have to."

Axel sighed through his nose. He wrapped an arm around Roxas and pulled him closer. "I think you know it would be me. I mean, you said it yourself; my game is different from Sora's. You came here on the ship I built and not the one the game had premade or made by someone else.

I promise to play every day when I'm not working. You'll know it's me because I'm a crappy player remember?" Axel chuckled and kissed Roxas' temple.

Roxas giggled, "You'll get better." He shifted so he was now kneeling in between Axel's legs and looking into those bright green eyes he loved so much. "Promise?"

"I promise. I'll get you so strong the heartless won't even want to mess with you." He chuckled and kissed soft lips. Axel pulled Roxas into his arms and held him against his chest. "I love you."

Roxas nuzzled into the strong chest and sighed contently, "I love you too. Can we go home?" He looked up at his lover with pleading eyes.

"You don't want to play a little?" Axel asked with a mischievous smirk as he looked at his lover and then the ocean and back.

The blond took in his player's sinister look and glanced towards the ocean, "Na-uh. Common Axel I'll get all wet and it's a long drive home." The boy whined as he was scooped up in Axel's strong arms.

"Your clothes will dry if you take them off." He chuckled and walked toward the ocean as Roxas wriggled in his arms. "Rox, if you don't hold still I'm going-" Axel tripped and sent them both splashing into the ocean.

Roxas was the first to surface. He was shivering like a madman. Before he could catch his breath a large wave came and pushed him back under. Instead of coming up this time, the hero just swam underneath the waves till he got to shallower water.

Axel came up for air and quickly got o his feet. He was lucky he was taller than the waves that threaten to take him back under. He shivered as he walked back onto the sandy beach with arms hugging himself. The player looked around for his lover and got worried when he didn't see him. "Roxas?!"

Blond flattened spikes popped out of the water, "Here." The hero mumbled as he stood up and treaded back to the beach. Once there he wrapped his arms around Axel to steal his body warmth, "Not cool. I'm freezing now."

Axel laughed and kissed his lover's forehead. "So am I." He wrapped his arms around the blond before picking him up again. He spotted the teen's shoes and socks and decided to pick them up as well. He then carried the wet hero over to the car and set him on the hood of the car.

"Alright strip." Axel said taking off his own clothes until he was left in his black boxers.

Roxas's face flushed, "Out here? In public?" He asked in a horse whisper. His blue eyes glued on Axel's face so they wouldn't travel downwards like they wanted to do.

Axel nodded trying to ignore his trembling body and the goosebumps that crawled on his skin. "Or you can strip in the car. There's no one around anyway." He shrugged gathered his clothes and set them on the hot roof of the car to dry. He then went to the trunk of his car and found an old blanket he had from the summer visits to the beach. He sniffed it and wrinkled his nose. It stunk but it wasn't too bad. He came back around and held it out for Roxas.

"Here, I know it smells but it'll keep you warm."

Roxas gratefully accepted the smelly fabric. He gave the immediate area a quick look around before quick pulling off his shirt and jeans. In a blink of an eye he was all wrapped up in the blanket where no one would be able to see his nudity.

"Thanks." The hero said. He looked over at his lover and frowned, "But you look cold. Come here." Roxas demanded as he opened his arm to offer some of the blanket for his lover.

Axel step forward, allowing Roxas to wrap his legs and arms around his torso so the blanket could cover him. Axel's own arms pull Roxas close to him so their noses barely touched. Green stared into blue, and in an instant, Axel locked his lips with the hero's.

Roxas was taken aback for a second till he realized what the player wanted and started to kiss back.

Two barely clothed bodies rubbed against each other making both moan at the sensation. Timid small hands traced Axel's torso, trying to memorize each dip caused by bone and muscle.

Axel moved his body so the hero was laying back on the hood of the car. The player poked his tongue out and entered the moist cavern of Roxas' mouth. The blanket fell exposing his back to world around them. His hands ran down Roxas' sides, over his legs and back up. His groin grind against his lover's causing them both to moan.

Axel pulled away, panting his hot breath over Roxas's flushed face. "Roxas, we should get going." He said but didn't pull away from his lover. Instead the redhead rubbed their parts together again and sucked on a mark on the hero's neck he left the night before.

"Ahh...yea-h we should." Roxas agreed in between moans. He didn't make a move to separate from his lover and dug his nails into Axel's biceps. His head was thrown back exposing more of his sensitive neck to the player.

Axel nipped at the exposed neck while he trusted his hips against his lover, making the car move with their movements. Roxas pleasured moans was driving the player insane. With great effort he pushed himself away from the hero. He panted and couldn't stop staring at Roxas' body. Legs parted, head thrown back, face red, mouth open with a bit of saliva on his lips and chin, dark red marks on the left side of his neck, perked nipples, and the glazed half lidded blue eye staring at the sky.

He wanted to pounce right back onto lover but he needed to control his urges. Reluctantly, Axel looked away and at the sun. By the time they got home the sun would be setting. He hated how hard he was and there was nothing he could do about it.

"No. Come back here." Roxas whined as Axel pulled away, "I'm not done with you." He made a weak attempt to pull the player back down but Axel easily dodged the grabby hands so he could snatch the clothes off the roof and got in the car.

The player could only groan when he heard his lover's whines of need. He hated himself. He wanted to take him right there in the car but he knew they should get home.

An annoyed and needy sound erupted from the hero's throat as he covered himself back up and got in the car as well. Once he was seated and situated, Roxas made sure the blanket was covering him up in the most important places before buckling his belt.

"You shouldn't beg like unless you want me to really do something about it." He said as he put his damp clothes back on and buckled up. He turned the car on and drove back on to the streets and freeway.

"And if I do?" The hero said as he nervously glanced over at Axel.

Axel turned the radio onto a different station hoping that it will work as a distraction to get rid of both their needs. ."You don't want to find out." Axel replied as he tried to focus on driving through empty streets. He really liked it when it was empty like it was. It meant he could drive a little faster without worrying about crashing into anyone. It also meant he and Roxas could get home faster.

Roxas couldn't help shifting in his seat every few minutes to try and get comfortable. He was hard and he couldn't seem to get it to go down. He was happy that Axel seemed to be speeding though, he'd be able to lock himself in the bathroom or something so he could relieve himself.

Axel was having problems of his own. His hands kept threatening to let go of the wheel so he give himself some sort of friction. He thought he would be able to distract himself but knowing that his lover was sitting half naked, under a blanket, beside him was making it hard.

The whole car ride was tough for both men. A sigh of relief left Roxas as they pulled back into Axel's normal spot outside his apartment complex. Roxas grabbed the bundle of clothes from the back of the car, he raced up to the stairs and stood outside Axel's door. The bundle of clothes being held in front of his problem area so no one walking down the hall could get a gander of him.

Axel moved as quickly as he could to lock his car up and get up to his apartment. He unlocked the door and was taken aback when Roxas pushed passed him and ran into their home. "Roxas where are you going?" Axel called after the blond as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"I...ahhh...need to take care of something." Roxas called from Axel's room. He was still wrapped up in the blanket but he had kicked off his boxers the moment the door slammed behind him.

Axel scratched the back of his head and wander over to his room. He wigged the door knob and found it locked. He furrowed his brows and knocked on the door. "Roxas, what the hell? Open the door."

Roxas bit his lower lip as he watched the doorknob jiggle a bit as Axel tried to turn it. Should he let the player in? Just thoughts of what Axel did to him sent shivers up the hero's spine.

The moment the door swung open Roxas saw Axel standing there. The redhead looked concerned and Roxas couldn't help but smile, "Can I help you?"

Axel looked down at his boyfriend with a raised brow. "You can tell me what exactly you had to take care of in there, with the door locked, and the lights off."

Roxas smirked up at the redhead, "Why don't you come in here and see for yourself." With one hand holding the blanket in place, the hero grabbed Axel by his shirt with his free hand and pulled the redhead in.

Axel allowed himself to be pulled into the room. He noticed how the blond was still holding the blanket around himself; even though they were inside and no longer in public. "Why are you still holding that nasty thing?" He asked and yanked the blanket away only to reveal a fully naked blond.

A heavy blush covered Roxas's face as his only means of coverage was pulled away from him. With a squeak he tried to reach for the blanket but Axel held it out of reach with a devilish smile.

"Oh? So are you going to show me what you were planning on doing, by yourself, without me?" Axel chuckled and tossed the blanket away from the both of them. He took a step toward the embarrassed blond. Roxas took a step back. They did that until the back of the hero's knees buckled under the edge of the bed, making him fall back. As he lay there, Axel crawled on top of him.

The player smirked down at the shy blond he hovered over. "You weren't trying to do something naughty and leave me in the hall were you?" He asked sensually. He couldn't help but tease the blond a little. It was just too good to be true. The hero was erect and nude. Axel could only imagine what the blond would have done to himself.

"I let you in didn't I? If I was planning on taking care of this on my own I would have left the door locked." Roxas all but moaned as his hips twitched, wanting to he touched.

Axel held back a groan. He wanted to mess with his lover just as much as he wanted to touch him. The player got off the bed and stood up. "Hm, I'm not in the mood." He lied smoothly and took his shirt off just to be free of the stiff clothing.

The hero's blue eyes lock in on the pale flesh that was being reviled. He licked his lips as his right hand slowly slid down his body without him noticing. A gasp was heard in the silent room as Roxas grabbed onto his stiff member and slowly started to pump himself. "In the mood yet?"

Axel kept a straight face. He was turned on and really surprised at what the hero was doing to himself. He honestly thought the blond would never be so bold as to touch himself in front him. "Not it the slightest." He walked to the other side of the bed and took his pants to free his legs.

Roxas's eyes were glued on Axel's form the whole time. He brought his free hand up to his lips and sucked on them, purposelessly moaning around the digits to get under the player's skin.

"Roxas...if you don't stop right now...I swear I'm not going to stop once I start. You should think about what that means." Axel said with his back to the hero. His body trembled with the need to attack his lover and screw him into the mattress.

Roxas pulled his fingers from his mouth with an audible pop, "What if I don't want to stop?" He asked as he tailed his wet fingers till they reached in between his spread legs. The hero hesitated, not knowing exactly what to do.

Axel took a shaky breath. He marched back over to the blond and once again hovered over him while pinning his arms by his head. "Roxas, it won't be like what we did last night. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from going further. Remember what we talked about? How male sex works?"

Roxas swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded his head, "I want this. I need it Axel, please." The boy whined at the redhead. He wrapped his legs around Axel's waist to keep the redhead from moving away again.

Axel smiled lightly and kissed his lover's forehead. "Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't sure than I wouldn't be here." The hero cooed as he lightly brushed his fingers over Axel's cheek, making sure to trace the tattoo under his eye.

"Alright." Said and forced his way off the bed. He picked Roxas up and put him higher up on the bed. The redhead went to his dresser and pulled a bottle of lube. He put it on the mattress for easy access and climbed back on the bed. "That tube is so it won't hurt...as much." He kissed his lover's temple.

Roxas squirmed as he watched his lover lather up his fingers. A scared noise came from the back of the hero's throat as he thought about how weird this would be.

Axel kissed his lover tenderly. His hand traveled in between the hero's legs as his lips trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. His hand caressed Roxas' rear as his index finger circled his small hole, slicking the area up before slipping inside.

"Ahh...Axel, more!" Roxas threw his head back and thrust his hips down to get that teasing to do more. His hands twisted in the sheets as he panted out his lover's name.

"Mmm" Axel twisted his finger around as he thrust it slowly. His lips moved down to claim a nipple as he added a second finger. He circled them around as he moved them in and out before he started to scissor them.

Roxas yelped in pain at the second finger. The first didn't hurt too bad, in fact he didn't even feel it; but the second made him feel more full and it was a bit on the intense side. But Axel did a good job with distracting him, and he was so careful with his fingers.

Roxas let go of the sheets and tugged on red locks, bringing Axel back up to him where he was able to kiss and suck on the player's neck, leaving his own marks.

"Roxahhh." Axel moaned from the feeling of the blond's mouth on his neck. He felt his clothed erection twitch with anticipation. He needed to feel his lover around him, squeezing him with his walls.

The player slipped a third finger in and moved away from his lover's attacks. He slid his tongue down Roxas' body until he came to his length. With lust filled eyes, Axel licked the blond's tip before he took him into his mouth. He wanted to distract his lover from the pain of three fingers penetrating him.

"Nnnn...To-Too much, Axel!" Roxas cried as he pulled on Axel's hair to get him away from his erection. There was too much stimulation going on for him and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Axel pulled off his lover with concerned eyes. "Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly, his fingers frozen in place.

"I almost came." Roxas said with a small awkward laugh. Axel didn't look like he believed his younger lover, so to show he wanted to keep going Roxas started to rock his hips back on the fingers.

On one of his thrust the fingers brushed against something that made sparks fly in front of his eyes. The feeling set all his nerves of fire. The hero silently cried out as lines of cum flew out of his cock and landed on his chest.

"I...I told you I was close." The hero panted. He felt awkward. He came so easily, like a virgin. Even though he was one. What if Axel didn't like that? Did he spoil the mood?

Axel started to laugh, the chuckling making his finger shake with his body. "Roxas, why didn't you let me taste you?" He asked seductively as he leaned forward to taste his lover until the blond's chest was clean.

"Didn't you get enough of a taste last night?" Roxas asked, trying not to gasp at the fingers still moving inside of him. Between the fingers and tongue the hero could feel his member start to harden again.

Axel shook his head and kissed his impatient lover. "I will never get enough of you."

"I think I'm ready." Roxas said. The fingers were nice but he wanted something more.

"Roxas, please be patient with me. I want to take my time." He kissed his lover again as He pulled out his fingers and took off his boxers. The player hissed as the cool air hit his own weeping dick.

He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. His lover may have forgotten that he would be leaving in the morning. Axel was actually fighting his urges each time Roxas moan for him. He just wanted to savor the way Roxas looked, felt, smelt, tasted, and sounded as they became one.

Axel took the lube and coated his cock in a generous amount. But before he even dared to enter his lover the player stuck his finger back in and brushed against those sweet nerves that would make Roxas beg for him.

"Quit teasing." Roxas whimpered. His hips kept moving back and forth on Axel's fingers, keeping up the mind blowing friction.

Axel chuckled and pulled his fingers out. "What if I just wanted to tease and then stop before anything fun can happen?" He asked positioning himself, yet making sure he was far away enough so Roxas wouldn't do something stupid and hurt himself.

"Then you better sleep with one eye open mother fucker." Roxas growled. He reached for Axel's hips to pull the player closer to him, "I swear to god Axel, if you don't do anything now I'm going to flip you over and fuck you myself." The hero was getting frustrated with Axel's games. He at least got off once, how the hell was the redhead doing this without blue balling himself?

Axel narrowed his eyes at the blond. He shoved his hand off himself and got off the bed. "I'll be in the bathroom." As hot as that was, Axel didn't quite like Roxas' attitude. So the player decided to mess with him even though his head was screaming at him to just fuck him already.

Roxas narrowed his lust hazed eyes at his lover, like he was trying to quietly call the man's bluff. When Axel started to back away though the hero was starting to think the redhead was serious.

The blond's hand went back to his throbbing cock and he began to pump it again. It worked last time so why not again? When it didn't seem to faze Axel, Roxas started to inwardly panic, and with his other hand the hero started to play with his already stretched entrance.

His eyes never left Axel's as he moaned, "Come back to bed Axel. Please. I need you."

Axel started to feel less and less turned on. He didn't know what it was. Roxas was just different. He was needier and the way he touched himself wasn't like it was before. He sighed and just shook his head as he felt himself become limp. His once innocent hero was acting like a needy, dare he say slut.

He would have been more than willingly to pound him but not on the only night they had together. Axel sighed again and sat on the bed with back toward his lover. Maybe he was just being selfish and Roxas was acting that way because he really wanted him. Or maybe the hero thought it was what the player wanted.

Roxas pulled his fingers out of himself and looked over at his player. The man's posture and all around aura screamed not horny. The hero felt tears in his eyes as he thought about how much of a turn-off he was.

Maybe he wasn't sexy enough for Axel, after all he knew his boyfriend had other lovers. What if Axel was expecting something like them and Roxas just didn't cut it?

The blond crawled over to Axel and laid his head on the taller man's arm, "I'm sorry," He sniffled, "I'm sorry I'm not pretty, or not as sexy, or whatever I did wrong. I was just trying to make you happy."

Axel turned around and pulled Roxas into a loving hug. He moved back on the bed and placed the hero on his lap as held him. "Roxas, no, it's not like that." Axel felt guilt pull at his heart as Roxas cried.

"I swear Roxas. I just wasn't expecting that from you. It surprised me and made me feel like you weren't being yourself. You're more than sexy and you're more than pretty. Roxas, I want you, I really do but I...I rather you be yourself and not someone you think I want to be with."

Axel lifted Roxas' chin up so teary blue eyes would looking into serious green. "I love you, and I know I was being a dick by teasing you. It's just that I...I really wanted to make this special for us."

The player gently laid the hero down beside him and got into between his legs. "You have no idea how hard it is to hold back when I'm around you. Ever since our first kiss, I've been holding myself back. I want you more than you'll ever know."

Roxas blushed at Axel's words, "Then don't hold back. I'm new to all of this and don't really know what to do. I was basically going off of what I thought you would like. I want you to show me what you want." The hero explained as he moved his legs farther apart to accommodate Axel's body.

"If that's what you wish." Axel kissed his lover and slipped his tongue into his mouth, beckoning the hero's own tongue to play.

Roxas kissed the player back, his arms wrapped around Axel's neck while the player got the bottle of lube and recoated himself. The redhead helped the hero wrap his legs around his waist as their tongue danced in the battle of dominance.

Axel positioned his length to his lover's heat. He pushed the head of his cock against Roxas' hole earning a small moan from the blond. The player's other hand took hold of his lover's erection, giving it feather light strokes as a second distraction. The tip of his member pushed inside until the mushroom head was completely sheath.

A whine of discomfort erupted from the blond. Axel's length was much bigger than the fingers. The redhead pulled back to make sure his lover was okay but Roxas wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him back down for more kisses. He didn't care how painful it was, he just wanted to be close to Axel.

Axel slowly pushed back in and waited for Roxas to adjust to him. Little by little the player pushed his way in and would stop whenever Roxas moan in pain. He was half in when he stopped to just stare at his lover's beautiful expression.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked trying to not shove the rest of himself inside his lover.

"Y-yeah. It just feels weird. Keep going." Roxas moaned. He pushed himself up on his elbows so he could finish is assault on marking Axel's neck. The hero wanted to claim his lover in some way possible to show others that the man was his even though he would no longer in this world.

Axel moaned Roxas name. He wanted more of the teen's marks on him. But right now he needed to show him how much he loved him.

Axel pulled back a bit and with one quick thrust, he buried himself inside of his lover, groaning when the bit down hard from the pain, until the player was bleeding.

Blood filled Roxas's mouth and tears pooled in his eyes. He felt like he was about to tear in two, but he didn't want Axel to stop. He detached from the player's neck and gave him a couple of licks to clean up the blood before he hotly whispered in the man's ear, "Keep going. I want to feel you."

Axel shuttered but resisted. "N-not yet. You need to adjust." Axel cupped Roxas cheeks, looking at with nothing but love. "I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me when the pain stops."

Roxas leaned up and pecked Axel on the lips before laying back down. He closed his eyes as he tried to get used to the feeling of being so full. It didn't take long and soon he was gently moving his hips back and forth trying to get Axel to move.

"Mnn Roxas." Axel started to thrust, moaning from how tight the hero was. It felt so good to finally be able to do something he has been longing for. The player started at a slow steady pace until he was sure Roxas was comfortable with the movement.

"A-Axel!" Roxas cried as Axel assaulted his prostate with his quick, hard thrusts. The boy was loving every minute of this. He wanted to be connected to Axel like this always. Tears started to spill from his dark blue eyes from reminding himself he had to leave soon, but he managed to play them off as tears of pleasure so Axel wouldn't worry about him and stop.

Axel grunted as shifted Roxas legs a little higher up in his torso. This changed his angle and the depth of his thrusts. He never wanted this feeling to end. The feeling of melting his body with Roxas.

The player sudden stopped his thrusts, wrapped his arms under his lover's body and pulled him up so the blond was sitting in his lap, making them even closer. Axel captured Roxas' mouth as he began to thrust upward. He could feel Roxas' neglected need rapidly rubbing against his abdomen. While he kept up his thrust, the player grabbed the hero's erection and pumped him in time with his thrust.

Roxas threw his head back as the thrust got more intense and as Axel fondled him. From this new position the hero was able to plant his knees on either side of Axel and help move himself so they were both working together to help the other reach their end faster.

"Fuuuck," Axel cried as the movements got faster and their bodies heated up. All Axel could focus on was Roxas' cries of pleasure with every thrust. The way his lover's body trembled and shined with the gloss of sweat.

"Ro-ahh-ss!" Axel moaned and attacked the right side of the blond's sensitive neck. He was close but he didn't want to have his orgasm before Roxas. So he was sure to hit the blond's prostate dead on with harder and faster thrusts.

Sparks flashed behind Roxas's closed eyes. White streaked both men's stomachs and chests as the hero cried Axel's name in ecstasy.

Roxas wanted to stop his movements and just relax like his body wanted to do as he came down from his high, but he noticed Axel was still hard inside him and moving just as fast. Wanting to bring his lover just as much pleasure as he had, Roxas kept moving his legs up and down.

Axel felt Roxas tighten around him, squeezing the life out of his cock. It felt so good that with only a few more thrusts, Axel released his hot seed into the blond in his lap.

"Roxas!" With the last of his length's twitches, the player carefully lowered the blond back onto his back while he pulled out and rolled over so he didn't crush his lover.

With panting breaths and a sweaty body, Axel rolled onto his side so he could wrap an arm around Roxas' body. He pulled the gasping blond to his chest and gave him a sweet kiss to the cheek. "That was" Axel paused for a quick breath, "more than I could have ever hoped for."

"Y-yeah." Roxas gasped as he clung to his lover. He never experienced anything like that before and it pulled at his heart knowing he'd never feel that again. The hero buried his face in Axel's neck to hide his tears as his nails dug into the redhead's back.

"Roxas," Axel hushed him and held him close. He could feel the hot tears on his neck as well as the teen's trembling body. "Roxas I love you. Please don't cry."

The hero tried to quell his tears but Axel's soothing words were just making it worse. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here with Axel forever.

With all the strength he had left, Roxas pulled away from the player's neck and kissed the man's cheeks and lips, "I love you so, so much Axel." He whispered low enough that Axel could just barely make it out.

"Roxas, there has to be another way." Axel sat up and looked around the room as if anything in the room would help them. It was then the redhead saw the necklace he gave his lover on the dresser. He picked it up and put in the blond's abused neck.

"Roxas..." Axel said quietly, "promise me that you'll always wear that? In fact, if it's possible take everything I've bought you."

Roxas numbly nodded. It was a no brainer he was going to bring everything with him. He wanted anything and everything that would help keep his lover close to him when he was gone from the man.

He looked over his shoulder to where he stored the Heartless plushy and Keyblade.

Keyblade. There was something about the shiny toy that sparked an idea in Roxas's head.

With sudden movements the hero untangled his limbs from Axel's so he could properly sit up. He stretched his right arm in front of him and folded his hand like he was holding something. Suddenly a bright light filled the dark room and the blond was now holding his own Keyblade.

Axel's eyes widen from the sudden materialized Keyblade in Roxas hand. "Oh shit." He said as he stared at the Keyblade and at his lover.

"Axel do you know what this means?" Roxas asked in an excited voice. His once sad expression turned happy and he couldn't stop smiling.

"I don't, would you mind explaining?" Axel asked poking at the real Keyblade in his lover's hand.

Roxas handed it to the curious man before turning so he was facing Axel, "If I can summon a Keyblade here I might be able to pass it down to Naminé. I could stay here." His bright, happy eyes suddenly turned sour, "But that depends on if she says yes or not. And knowing Nami, she'll probably say no."

"So there's still a chance you could stay?" Axel asked trying not to get his hopes up. He put the key down and pulled Roxas into his arms just so he could hold him.

Roxas nuzzled into Axel, "A small chance. But it's better than nothing. We just have to wait," the hero looked over at the clock, "Six hours for an answer."

"Alright...Roxas stay right there." Axel said getting out of bed and walking down the hall in all his glory.

The hero was about to follow the redhead but he got tangled in the blankets and couldn't move his legs. With a pout he watched Axel leave the room, "Fine. But where are you going? I wasn't done cuddling." He called towards the retreating back.

Axel chuckled and ignored his lover's calls. He went into the kitchen and opened up the freezer. With a smirk he took two of the frozen treats out and closed freezer back up. As he waked back to the room he saw Roxas getting free of the sheets.

"I have something for you." He whispered while hiding the treats behind his back.

"It better be scissors so I can cut these fucking sheets into shreds." Roxas mumbled as he tried to unwind his legs.

Axel laughed and sat on the bed. He put his arms in front of himself to show the finished ice creams. "It's not scissors but I hope this makes up for it.

Roxas took in the blue, frozen treat and perked up, "Yup. That right there is the cure for any problem ever." The blond said as he snatched the ice cream from Axel and started to lick it.

Axel grinned and started to eat his own. "So that's how it's really supposed to taste. It's a hell of a lot better than what I've been doing." He said laying down with his ice cream.

"We need to shower when we're down. And change the sheets." He said laughing and winking at the blushing blond.

* * *

A furious knocking woke Roxas up from his peaceful slumber. He tiredly blinked and stretched. A glance at the digital clock and the hero's breath caught. It was time.

"Axel. Axel wake up." Roxas quietly urged his lover to wake up.

Axel groaned and pulled his lover to his chest. He wasn't ready to wake up just yet. "Time for what?" He asked tiredly.

"Naminé's here. It's time for her answer." Roxas kissed Axel's forehead hoping it'd help wake him up faster.

Like a bolt of lightning, Axel sat up only to bump his head against the hero's chin. "Fuck. Roxas? Sorry." He grumbled holding his head.

"It's already time?" He frowned as he checked the clock to be sure. He wasn't ready for his lover to leave. Everything was up to the girl's answer and if she said no, Axel didn't think he would be able to forgive her.

Roxas rubbed his sore chin as he got up from the bed. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes to wear so he wouldn't scare Naminé. Once fully dressed he went to answer the door.

Naminé knocked a few more times before the door was pulled open. The girl could only gasp as she noticed several dark marks along the hero's and collar bone. She could only guess who made them from how fresh they still looked.

"Ah, good morning Roxas." She said nervously as her blue eyes couldn't look away from the teen's neck. "Are you ready to go?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of a way to propose his question to the girl, "Umm...Nami, I have a question to ask you. If...if I pass down the Keyblade to you, would you be willing to be the new hero?"

"What?" Naminé looked taken aback from the question. Never has she once thought of being a hero like Roxas. Sure she loved her world and its people but she wasn't brave enough to fight the heartless. They terrified her to no end. Naminé shook her head sadly with fear shining in her big blue eyes.

"I think you'd do a lot better than Roxas, Naminé." Axel said as he appeared behind the blond hero, fully dressed. "Roxas why are you making her just stand there? Come in and sit down."

Roxas stood back till his back hit Axel's chest to make room for Naminé to come in, "I think he's right Nami. You're heart's in the right place. All you need is some practice. If you do it I'll play every day to help you level up till you're level 100 and you can confidently protect everyone."

Naminé stepped inside and the trio went to sit on the couch. Naminé still looked nervous with the proposal. "Roxas I'm not as brave as you are. I wasn't made out to be the hero like you are. I'm sorry I can't do it."

"Naminé," Naminé looked into cool green eyes, her cheeks tinted pink from the soft yet serious stare. "Trust me when I say I know you'll do better than Roxas. He's too slow and his movements lack the flow I know you can bring to the game.

You'll make the game and your world a hell of a lot better than this guys can. I mean I bet you'll be able to learn healing and magic faster than he ever could."

Naminé blushed darken from the words of praise coming from a player. Someone who actually plays the game and will help with vanquishing the heartless away from all worlds.

Roxas glared at his lover as he brought up one of their first fights. It wasn't his fault that he was programmed to not learn Cure till later in the game.

"He's right you know. In the games girls do tend to be better at things like that." He could tell Naminé wasn't buying anything they were telling her. With a defeated sigh Roxas decided to try one last thing, "If you try it and don't like it you can come back for me and I promise I'll come back with you without a fight." He grabbed Axel's hand where the girl couldn't see and gave it a hopeful squeeze.

"Roxas I..." Naminé stared at her friend and how close he was sitting next to the player. Roxas and Axel had sad hopeful eyes. And just by looking at the couple she could tell how much they didn't want to be apart. Sucking in her fear and own hurt feelings of losing her friend, Naminé stood up and looked down at the hero.

"Okay Roxas...I'll give it try, but only for you." She smile sincerely and waited for Roxas to give her the power to use the Keyblade.

Roxas shot up from his seat and pulled his best friend into a hard hug, "Thank you so much for this." He whispered in her ear before pulling away.

"Roxas, just promise me that if you ever get married you'll invite me? Just have me spin around five times so I'll know to come back." She whispered and giggled so only the hero could hear her.

Roxas laughed at that. A faint blush covered his cheeks as he looked over at his lover. What would he do if Axel did propose to him? Would he say yea?

"You got a deal. You can be my Best Man...err...Maid of Honor? Whatever." He whispered back, "Okay stand back a bit. Perfect." Once they were in place Roxas summoned his Keyblade, "Okay, put your hand on it."

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love." Roxas chanted. His and Naminé's eyes locked the whole time. A bright light surrounded the duo and when it faded the young girl was holding the weapon leaving Roxas empty handed.

"It's lighter than I thought it would be." She said holding it out.

Axel stood up, it was still amazing him how the Keyblade could still work in his world. "So, this means you're staying?" He asked Roxas carefully.

The blond boy latched onto Axel's strong arm, "Yes." He simply said then planted a kiss on Axel's cheek, "Is there anymore ice cream left?" He asked as he let go of his boyfriend and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Ice cream?" Naminé asked and followed Roxas into the kitchen with Axel close behind her.

"What kinda house wife would I be if I couldn't make more than too sticks?" Axel chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest.

With a triumphant cry Roxas pulled three sticks out and handed one to Axel and Naminé, "Axel made me some sea salt ice cream last night. I thought it'd be a nice thank you treat." The ex-hero explained as he took a big bite from his own bar.

Naminé glanced at the treat in her hands before taking a tentative bite. Her eyes widen from the familiar taste of salty meeting sweet. "Roxas, you're lying. If he made this then you'll never have to buy sea salt ice cream again." She took another bite.

"Roxas I swear if you say bakery again, I'll take your ice cream away." Axel said before taking a bite for himself.

"Bakery." Roxas mumbled around his treat. When Axel made no move to take the salty ice cream away the blond stuck his tongue out at the man, "I think you should. You like baking and making people happy. And I've seen how tired you are when you come back from your current job. You hate it there. Can't you please just give this a try?"

Axel took the ice cream away and held it above his head when the blond thought it would be safe. "Roxas do you really want me to open one that badly?"

"I think you should too. I may not know you very well but I can honestly say that I think you would be very successful. If you keep Roxas out of the kitchen that is." She giggled and Axel chuckled.

"Hey!" Roxas pouted, he and Naminé were supposed to be ganging up on Axel. Not the other way around. Plus Axel took away his favorite treat, "Yes I think you should. And I swear to god that I'll bug you every day for the rest of my life till you finally do." He chose to ignore his best friend's comment.

Axel laughed and gave him the treat back. "Then enjoy that while you can. I'm not making anymore." He teased and gave him a kiss. "I'll talk to Reno tomorrow about, okay?"

Naminé finished her treat and could only watch the couple. She felt better about taking Roxas job in the game. She would do her best to get over her fears and make Roxas proud of her.

"Reno?" Roxas questioned, "What would he do?" He nibbled on the slowly melting ice cream. He looked over to his friend and smiled around his treat at her face. The girl looked content. A bit apprehensive maybe, but still happy.

"He'll help me find the right people to talk to about opening up the shop." Axel said as he went to throw his stick in the trash.

Roxas followed Axel's lead but instead of getting up to put it in the trash he threw it from his seat. It missed of course. The redhead rolled his eyes and picked up the trash before getting rid of it.

"Thank you." Roxas said with a laugh.

"You're welcome." He laughed and after Naminé threw her own stick away, Axel turned toward her. "Why don't you stay here until the sun comes up? I'll drive you to your ship then."

Naminé smiled and shook her head so blond locks danced around her face. "As much as I'd like too, I can't. Our world is now my responsibility. I don't want to keep everyone waiting." She polity declined and gazed at her best friend. "Would it still be possible for a ride?"

"I don't see why not." Roxas said turning towards his lover, "Sunrise is soon anyway."

"I'll right, just let me get my keys." Axel said and went to their bedroom.

"Roxas, I'm happy for you. He's really nice and sweet." Naminé blushed and giggled.

"Yeah he is. I love him Nami, so much." Roxas had a huge smile on his face as he spoke, "You have no idea what you're doing for me. Thank you." The ex-hero hugged his friend and kissed her on the cheek.

Naminé hugged him back and poke his chest. "Roxas, you shouldn't let him leave so many marks on your neck." She giggled and winked as she skipped toward the front door to wait.

Roxas felt his face heat up; he knew Axel had marked him a lot during their fun earlier but he never got to see the extent of the damage, "I'll try to remember that. But Nami sometimes you can't help but get swept up in the moment." He went a devilish look over towards his friend, "You should try it sometime. With I don't know, Vanitas." He wiggled his eyebrows at the mention of the game's anti-hero. The dark haired man was known to have a thing for the girl, the fanbase was in a major shipping war over who Naminé would chose. Roxas or Vanitas.

Naminé blushed and her arms flailed around. Sure she thought Vanitas was cute but she never thought about him as boyfriend material. "That's not funny Roxas!"

"What's not funny?" Axel asked, swinging his keys around by the key ring on his finger.

"How do you feel about Vanitas/Naminé for a pairing?" Roxas said, his blue eyes never leaving Naminé's. He was enjoying how much he was making her squirm.

"I never gave it that much thought. You have to remember Roxas, I was shipping you and Naminé. But I can see it. The sweet innocent heroine and the dark anti-hero. That would be one hell of a story line to play."

"Please just stop it already." Naminé huffed and puffed her cheeks. She crossed her arms and glared at Roxas and Axel with crimson cheeks.

Roxas laughed and patted the flustered girl on the back, "Fine I'll drop it." The boy huffed and mimicked Naminé's stance.

Naminé stomped her foot and turned her back on her friend with a pout. Axel laughed and opened the door for the two blond before they all left the complex and went to the car. Roxas sat in the back with Naminé while she told Axel where to find the gummi ship. She would have given him complete directions but from the area she described, he knew exactly where to go. So that allowed the two blond's to catch up. It was mostly Roxas telling his friend everything that's happened to him so far. Minus the intimate things he and Axel did.

It only took a few minutes to actually locate the park across from the mall. There was nobody out on the streets expect for the morning shift workers. The player parked his car by the curve of the side walk. The trio got out of the car and sauntered over to a where a large amount of tress where located. Apparently Naminé was smart enough to hide her gummi ship from the public eye.

Naminé turned around to face the couple as soon as they stood by the ship. She hugged then both and kissed Roxas on the cheek. "This is it I guess." She said with a small smile. "You better take good care of him." She scolded the player.

"I promise to do nothing but that." Axel replied putted a hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Roxas, take care of yourself too, and your...your house wife." She giggled. Ignoring the 'hey' from Axel.

"Hehe of course. And I'll play the game whenever I can so we won't be apart for long." Roxas reassured his lifelong friend.

He hugged his friend one last time before letting her go so she could hug Axel in thanks. The new heroine climbed into her ship and flew away, waving at the couple until she was out of eye sight.

Small tears fell down Roxas's cheeks as he watched Naminé fly away. He would miss her dearly.

Axel hugged his lover from behind. He knew Roxas was having a hard time with all of this. Between staying with him and never going home. "Thank you." The player said into the side of the ex-hero's neck. "Thank you for staying with me. I know how hard this is for you but Roxas I'm so selfishly happy you're staying."

Roxas turned around in Axel's strong arms and returned the hug, "I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you being such a bad player I would have never got fed up and left the game. I love you." The ex-hero tightened his arms around Axel's waist, "Thank you, Axel, for all you've done for me."

"I love you Roxas." Axel whispered and kissed his lover in the middle of the tree covered park. He held him close to his body and planned to never let lover come close to leaving again.

"I love you too Axel." Roxas whispered as he kissed his lover on the lips.

The couple embraced and kissed for a while longer. Axel broke the kiss and took Roxas' hand. "Let's go back home."

X~Alternate/Gag Ending~X

Axel then pushed Roxas away and saw a hot women walking by he ran towards her and left. Roxas flipped Axel off and stole the man's keys and left in his car. He threw all of Axel's things out and had hot kinky sex with Sora for the rest of his life. Sora wasn't willing, the poor thing. But Roxas didn't care, he liked the booty too much. Roxas never got to play with Naminé because Axel broke the game after he got an STD and became a bum for leaving Roxas

* * *

Ewonsama: we better get cookies for this monster chapter

Leven: I like cookies :3 cookies and reviews.


	11. Epilogue

Ewonsama: Our baby has left the nest. It's over DX I want to write more but at the same time I don't because its perfect ending right there.

Leven: I have a brownie :3

* * *

"Yeah it's white. Plenty of frosted roses, check. Yes, it'll be at the reception hall before the wedding is over. No, we don't need you to come and supervise. Okay see you in a few hours." Roxas said before slamming the phone down and growled at the irritating bridezilla he just got off the phone with.

Taking the pad if paper he'd been taking notes on, the ex-hero marched out of his house and down a flight of stairs to get to his boyfriend's work place, "Axel, Reno called. He's freaking out that you're going to fuck up. How's everything going?"

"I'm tempted to fuck it up now. He needs to stop changing mind so damn much because I'm not going to remake it again." Axel grumbled from the back room. He sauntered out of the back with a three layered angel food cake on a cart. "What does he want it changed to now?" He asked

Roxas pecked Axel on his flour covered lips before showing him the paper, "He just wanted to double check on things. It's white, I can see that. Enough roses; there's at the least thirty right?"

"Last time I counted. I swear Reno is as bad as a women on her wedding day." Axel rolled his eyes as he counted the roses again. "Two years of planning and preplanning. I don't think I would be able to handle that. Zack must have the patience of a saint."

"Reno does have a nice ass. Maybe for Zack that makes it worth the wait and craziness." The blond said off handed as he helped count the roses, "Plus your bother is totally a woman."

Axel stopped his counting and pinned Roxas to a nearby wall. With a growl the redhead captured his lover's lips. "And how do you know my brother has a nice ass? Enlighten me." Axel purred as he nipped at the ex-hero's neck.

Roxas bit his lower lip to hold back a moan as his lover assaulted his sensitive neck, "Yo-you two lo~ok the same from the back." The blond panted out. Axel finally let up his attacks to let the boy finish, but still had him pinned, "I may have thought he was you and grabbed his butt once or twice."

Axel snorted and started cracking up. He let his hold on the blond go and ignored Roxas complaints of how it wasn't funny. "Okay then, be completely honest with me. Whose ass is better?"

Roxas felt his face heat up at the question, "Well, to be completely honest, you two have the same ass. I couldn't even tell the difference until Reno turned around and tried to kiss me. Oh don't make that face, he thought I was Zack. Though I'm not sure how he could get us confused. I mean Zack's hands are so much bigger and stronger." Roxas laughed and prodded Axel's cheek like his pokes could make the redhead's pissed off expression change.

"Okay, I'm fucking up the cake." Axel turned on his heels and looked at the cake with menacing eyes.

"No!" Roxas yelled as he grabbed Axel by the arm to keep him from the cake, "You've worked too hard on this! I know you'll regret it right after it's done." The ex-hero tried to reason with the taller man.

Axel growled and picked the blond up over his shoulder. He then proceeded to carry him up the stairs and into their home. He ignored all the kicking to his stomach and the fists to his back. Once he saw the couch he dumped the blond on it and crawled over him. With quick movements the player pinned Roxas' hands above his head. He latched his mouth onto the sensitive skin of the blond's neck and sucked, licked, kissed, and nipped to his heart's content.

"Mmm...Ah-Axel." Roxas moaned as he tried to free his hands, "We should really get going or we'll be late." The blond's hips bucked up towards Axel's and made them grind his hardening member into his boyfriend's.

"I think we have time. Besides, I need to take out my frustration somehow." Axel grunted. He held Roxas wrist with one hand while the other slipped down into the blond's pants. He gave teasing strokes while his mouth went back to work on the other side of his lover's neck.

"N-not to rough plea-ahh yes! Please." The boy begged, "Need to~o w-ah-lk later."

Axel chuckled, slowing his strokes down. His hand pulled free from the pants so he could undo the zipper and button. In one fluid motion, Axel pulled the pants and underwear down so Roxas' cock sprang to freedom. "Do you want it or not?"

"I do. You're so good Axel." Roxas moaned as he bucked his hips.

Axel hummed and kissed his lover. He released Roxas' wrist and lowered himself until the tip of his tongue dipped into the blond's slit. Roxas moaned his want but all too soon did Axel stand up. "I'm going to shower. We really do need to get going." He said with a wink and teasing chuckle as he headed to the bathroom to get to the shower.

Roxas sat up so fast that he got light headed. He shook his head to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling and gawked at his lover's retreating form, "No fair! Finish what you started!" The blond yelled as jumped from the couch, kicking off his pants in the process, and following his lover into the bathroom.

The sound of water drowned out Axel's laughter. He was planning on finishing. He just needed the blond to join him.

Music blasted around the room as couples danced around the floor. The wedding went without a hitch, which was good since if anything went wrong Reno would probably have the world's worst bitch fit.

Roxas was currently being twirled around the dance floor by Axel. He wasn't sure about dancing at first, he never did it back in his game and Axel tried to teach him off and on since he came to live and love the man, but he wasn't that good. It took a great deal of bugging from the redhead to get the boy out on the floor and Roxas was grateful for it. He may have stepped on Axel's feet a few times and he may have stumbled here and there, but he was having fun and he knew Axel was too.

"I told you didn't I?" Axel pulled the blond close to his body and kissed his temple. "Its fun and you're doing perfectly fine."

Roxas's face heated up at the simple compliment, "Only because you're leading. If I was on my own I'd be flopping around like a fish out of water."

"I want you to try leading than." Axel whispered into Roxas' ear. "I'll follow your lead, hero." Axel chuckled. Just because Roxas wasn't the hero of Axel's game didn't mean he wasn't for the other games. And to Axel himself, Roxas was still the blond hero he fell for.

Roxas yelped as Axel quickly switched their positions so the blond was now holding him at a better angle to lead.

It was awkward at first, Roxas accidentally knocked Axel into another dancing couple. But the smaller male easily righted then out, "I'm sorry!" Roxas apologized to the couple. They didn't seem to mind, both were probably on the tipsy side.

"Relax, you're doing just fine." Axel laughed while they danced around the dance floor. Roxas lead them all the way to where Reno and Zack where dancing and the small blond's kicked the back of Zack's foot.

"Hey guys." Zack smiled, not minding the small kick. "The cake looks amazing."

"Be happy it survived. Axel tried to kill it earlier." The blond laughed.

"Oh?" Reno questioned. He quirked a thin brow, "And please tell me baby brother, why you would want to do that?"

"You see dear brother, Roxas informed that he accidentally touched your ass, thinking you were me. But then he said you tried to kiss him. Now tell me how the hell could you mistake his small hands as Zack's larger ones?" Axel asked, sounding a little sarcastic.

"You almost did what?" Zack tittered. "I'm sorry Roxas, but I promise he's had his shots." The raven haired man laughed.

Roxas laughed and waved a dismissive hand, "Its fine. I'm not offended in the least bit. But maybe you should work on fattening him up so that little misunderstanding doesn't happen again."

A sly, devilish look came over Reno's face as he let go of his newly acquired husband and pulled Roxas away from Axel, "Cutting in!" He twirled the short boy around so they were now facing each other. Once Roxas was pulled close to his chest, Reno cupped the boy's rump, earning a surprised squeak from the blond, before dancing away with his captive.

Axel glared at his brother. He was about to go still his boyfriend back but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You better have a reason for stopping me from beating the shit out of Reno."

"Calm down Axel. Let's just say it's a little test for Roxas. I mean you guys did it to me so it's only fair." Zack winked at the red head. Axel remembered what he and Reno did when the newlyweds first started to go out. The redheaded duo planned to test and mess with Zack. Reno would pretend to go to the store while Axel would flirt with the racemes haired man. He would then ask if Zack was interested in a three way with himself and Reno. It goes without saying that it was obvious Zack wanted to, but he wouldn't let himself sleep with anyone but Reno.

"I'm going to kill you guys." Axel grumbled and crossed his arms as he watched his brother and lover dance.

Zack couldn't help but chuckle at the disgruntled look on his brother-in-laws face. He stuck his hand out towards the redhead, "Care to dance?"

Axel sighed and took the offered hand. "I'm leading." He laughed and quickly made sure was the one leading.

A loud yawn escaped Roxas as he stretched his arms over his head. It was going onto two in the morning and he and Axel had just gotten home from the wedding reception. A permit smile was plastered on the blond's face from all the fun he had.

It was a magical night he didn't want to end but his body was starting to protest and was demanding sleep. So Roxas casually slipped off his clothes and crawled under the covers of his and Axel's large bed. The redhead had disappeared into the bathroom the moment they got home and was still locked up in there. Roxas was getting worried and hoped his lover didn't fall asleep while on the toilet, that would be an awkward and embarrassing thing to stumble upon.

So Roxas would just lay in bed and waited for his player to come to him.

Axel came out of the bathroom with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed and ready for bed. He nervously sat on the edge of the bed next to his lover and took his left hand. Without a word to the confused blond Axel pulled something small out if his pocket. He then slipped the object onto his lover's left ring finger and got down on one knee.

"Roxas I've told you how I've felt about you since the moment you confessed to me. And my feelings for you continue to grow after spending two wonderful years with you. You never cease to surprise me. You've become a better cook and you learned how to drive with only three lessons.

You believed in me when I doubted myself with the bakery. You were there for me even through my weaker moments. You make me feel like a better man.

I wanted to ask you this at the wedding but I just couldn't. Not in front of all those people. So I'm asking you now in the privacy of our own home. Roxas the ex-hero of Kingdom of Heartless, will you do me the greatest honor I could ever ask for? Will you marry me?"

Roxas was speechless. Blue eyes studied the ring on his tiny finger. When he finally gave Axel his attention again he said the only thing that came to mind, "Couldn't afford a bigger diamond?" He said it in a joking manner as he wiggled the fingers on his left hand in front of Axel's face. At the unamused look on the redhead face Roxas sighed before kissing his lover, "I love you, the ring, and the life we built together. Of course I'll marry you."

Axel kissed his lover back and chuckled. He pulled ring off his finger and held it teasingly away. "I could always go ask Sora. He's pretty cute too." He laughed and kissed his lover a little longer.

Roxas pulled away and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck to keep him in place, "Yeah but you forget his parents sent him off to Destiny Islands for his high school graduation gift. If you want to get laid anytime soon your best bet is with me."

Axel hummed and kissed his lover again. "Are you offering?" He asked licking the blond's lips and prying his left hand away from his neck so he could put the ring back on.

Blue found the sparkly jewelry and he smiled fondly at it, "Oh, I don't know. Reno's diamond was much much bigger. But I guess I can throw you a hand job." Roxas kissed his fiancé's cheek to show he meant no harm and was only kidding.

Axel laughed, "And here I though you didn't care about material things. I'll get you a bigger diamond but I'll have to cancel the trip to Destiny Island. I know you wanted to see Sora. It's been what? A month? I also know you wanted to see the clear blue ocean waters. They are better there than here." Axel teased pulling away from his lover and going to his side of the bed to lay down.

"Well if we're doing all that I guess I can settle for this teeny-weeny excuse of a ring." Roxas stuck his tongue out. With quick, fluid motions the blond slipped away from Axel so he was able to manhandle his fiancé till the redhead was laying on his back and Roxas was straddling his hips, "And while we're at it, I guess I can upgrade your hand job up to something more mutually enjoyable."

"I can deal with that." Axel pulled his lover down for a kiss.

Roxas untangled himself from Axel's limbs. The player had passed out almost as soon as they finished their activities, but Roxas didn't blame him since he was fighting with himself to stay up. But he had a mission he needed to do.

Quietly he crept out of the room and into the living room. He turned on the TV and turned the volume way down so any loud noises wouldn't wake Axel up. When the title screen for a familiar game came up Roxas selected the right file. A little blond avatar was standing in the middle of the screen. The girl waved up at him and Roxas waved back. He picked up the controller and moved the joystick so Naminé spun around five times.

Naminé smiled and nodded her head. Roxas smiled and saved the game before turning it off. He went back to bed and cuddled up to his lover. He smiled at the ring on his finger with nothing but happiness. "I can't wait for our next adventure together." He said before he fell asleep in the arms of his fiancé.

* * *

That's it. Our baby's over. This is now my longest and only complete multi-chap fic. Thank you Ewonsama for asking me to do a collab with you. It was fun and I think this is my favorite story on my profile so far :)

Thank you for everyone who has favorite, alerted, and reviewed. Even just the people who read it lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this story just as much as we did writing it.

Good-bye for now. See you in our next story.

Please review and tell us what you think! We put a lot of effort into this story and want to know what you thought of it and if you'd like to see more of our work together.


End file.
